Fallen Hero
by Wolf171
Summary: Uma jornada, o destino? Matar aquele que arruinou sua vida. A busca ao filho perdido lhe trás informações sobre um ser antigo. Tentado a ajudar avisa aos outros e por tal é tachado de louco. A injustiça
1. Chapter 1

**Eu provoco as Deusas e tenho uma noite inesquecível**

XXXXXX

O equilíbrio é essencial para toda a existência e será por quebrar o equilíbrio que ele cairá.

XXXXXXXX

Um ano se passou desde que chutamos a bunda do velho Cronos de volta para o tártaro pelo menos eu pensava isso já que os deuses por alguma razão não confirmam nem desmentem isso dizem que Cronos pode estar vivo por ai vagando pelo vazio sem muito poder para se voltar contra os deuses pelo menos por enquanto. Nesse ano que passou minha vida estava muito mais agitada do que nos anos anteriores mesmo com a guerra e tudo mais, veja por esse lado, nos anos anteriores eu passava por poucos meses ou dias de lutas constantes, mas agora eu passo todo santo dia lutando com malditos monstros que pareceram se animar em querer me matar.

Serio já tava um saco eu não pude nem mais ficar no apartamento com minha mãe e o Paul que os monstros já cercavam o prédio resultado eu tive de me mudar graças aos deuses meu pai o todo poderoso Poseidon deu um jeito me arrumou um dinheiro bom e um apartamento que ele chamava de seguro certo aquilo era seguro nenhum monstro conseguia entrar, mas nada os impedia de ficar fazendo campana em frente do meu prédio um dia eu vi pelo menos três gigantes olhando avidamente para meu apartamento. Mas claro ter meu próprio apartamento me ajudava e muito com minha namorada que vinha sempre a New York por causa do olimpo e quando ela não dormia por lá mesmo ela vinha e dormia aqui já ate perdi as contas de quantas vezes nossos pequenos "amassos" ficaram um tanto quanto animados, mas ela tinha a mania de parar sempre que minha mão entrava por debaixo de sua camisa e eu acho que devia agradecer.

Afinal minha sogrinha eu vou ate ignorar o som de trovão num dia ensolarado como hoje pelo jeito Atena não gostou de ser chamada de sogrinha, pronto mais um trovão bom fazer o que ela é mesmo, bom de todo jeito Atena odiaria saber que eu passei dos limites com Annabeth e bem Atena não é bem minha fã por eu ser filho de Poseidon e os dois tem essa coisa de inimizade dos caralho que eu não tenho nada haver e mesmo assim acaba sobrando pra mim visto que pelo jeito ela acha que sou a copia cuspida e escarrada de meu pai.

-Jackson. Chamou alguém tirando eu de meus pensamentos definitivamente não tava com paciência para aturar aqueles riquinhos, mas também não queria ser expulso no meu ultimo dia de escola e sim eu estou na escola vagando em pensamentos na hora do intervalo bem longe das outras pessoas essa era uma mania que eu peguei ao ficar perto dos humanos algumas vezes me comparei a Nico, pois o filho de Hades tem esse jeito só que era com quase todo mundo.

-O que deseja? Perguntei olhando para o capitão do time de futebol americano um garoto de cabelos cor de palha e olhos castanhos era o típico capitão de futebol músculos demais e cérebro de menos sempre querendo ser o maioral e bem ele era suicida também por que gostava de me encher o saco e ate hoje não sei como não o afoguei dentro de uma privada.

-Esta no meu lugar. Disse o pateta eu tentei lembrar o nome dele, mas era inútil eu não decorei o nome de quase ninguém da escola fora de Nico que esta na mesma escola que eu pelo jeito tio Hades queria uma boa educação para ele há essa hora o garoto deve ta se agarrando com alguma menina mais velha.

-Ache outro. Falei percebendo que voltei a divagar em meus pensamentos credo to parecendo um filho de Atena pensando tanto e mais uma vez ignorei um som irritado dentro de minha cabeça serio acho que Atena passa tempo demais prestando atenção em mim deve ser pelo fato de querer provar que não sou diferente do meu pai.

-Olha aqui esquisito. Disse o capitão me pegando pelo colarinho e me levantando da minha mesa mais afastada das outras no pátio. –Acho melhor você não me irritar se não... Ta nunca soube o que ele ia dizer em seguida por que enfiei um soco na cara dele bem dado fazendo ele me largar e cair no chão com o nariz sangrando serio quem diz que violência não resolve as coisas é por que não teve a satisfação de socar uma das pessoas que mais se detesta e te enche por isso eu digo que isso traz uma satisfação enorme.

Outro brutamontes que acompanhava o tal capitão pareceu irritado ao ver o companheiro caído no chão e bem tentou me agarrar pelos deuses isso é tedioso de mais quando ele tentou chegar por trás de mim eu apenas dei uma cotovelada em seu rosto o fazendo cair sentado no chão também com o nariz sangrando olho para o céu rezando aos deuses que eles fossem espertos o suficientes para não se levantarem.

-Perseu Jackson. Chamou alguém e eu olhei irônico para o céu, ta certo, os deuses não os fizeram espertos o suficiente para ficarem no chão, mas fizeram o maldito diretor aparecer na ultima hora acho que isso tem dedo de Atena só pode ser. –Acompanhe-me. Disse o homem eu olhei para os lados muita gente olhando para mim odeio isso então apenas segui o diretor não era a primeira vez que ia visitar sua sala, talvez fosse a primeira por bater no capitão do time de futebol, mas estive lá por arrumar brigas nos terrenos da escola, mas sinceramente o que ninguém percebia era que eu brigava com monstros que tentavam arrancar minha cabeça literalmente.

Ta eu já disse que estou divagando de mais e agora confirmo, pois do nada me vejo na sala do diretor e isso ficava longe da onde eu estava inicialmente, acho que eu to andando de mais com Annabeth se bem que não reclamo disso, mas acho que a mania de pensar muito dos filhos de Atena é contagioso e mais uma vez eu ouso um trovão fora da sala a da um tempo acho que esses deuses gostam demais de ficar ouvindo o que eu tenho a pensar.

-Perseu. Disse o diretor sentado em sua mesa percebi então que ele me olhava há algum tempo, sério eu vou acabar me matando se eu ficar tanto tempo divagando acho que não é muito bom ficar muito tempo sozinho bom, mas respirei fundo e sentei na cadeira em frente a mesa do diretor. –Não é a primeira vez que pegamos você cometendo atos de barbarismo na escola vive brigando e pior trazendo gangues de fora para brigar com você e agora acertou o astro do time de futebol. Agora eu entendi o porquê daquilo, era só olhar a sala do diretor para ver que ele era mais que fã de futebol americano. –Em virtude desse caso você ano que vem não poderá frequentar mais a nossa escola.

-Eu não ia vir mesmo. Respondi para o diretor achando um saco ficando parado tanto tempo e o déficit de atenção me fazia apenas olhar para o vazio e divagar sobre mais coisas acho que vou ao olimpo hoje dar uma olhada na minha namorada e visitar minha deusa favorita Hestia.

-Entendeu? Perguntou o diretor eu apenas olhei para ele como se fosse a primeira vez que eu o vi e definitivamente isso não o agradou ta certo acho que ele percebeu que eu não ouvi ele falar. –Você tem notas para passar de ano, mas ano que vem você não frequentara mais essa escola lhe daremos boas recomendações para outras... Definitivamente não ouvi metade do que ele disse apenas acenei com a cabeça confirmando, mas olhava era para outro ponto lembrando que se não fosse por mim esse cara provavelmente estaria morto. –Dispensado.

Aquela palavra meio que me despertou o sinal do intervalo tocara ao fundo então apenas sai da sala meio que apressado sem dizer nada para o diretor que parecia querer que eu falasse algo, mas eu não tinha o que falar visto que não prestei atenção nem na metade do que ele disse logo estava na porta da minha sala e entrei todos já estavam lá e olharam para mim a professora também estava e pareceu não gostar de eu interromper o que ela falava apenas ignorei com uma maestria imensa peguei minhas coisas e sai de novo da sala dando graças aos deuses por ter de sair dali mais cedo.

Logo eu já estava na rua, a escola ficava um pouco longe do meu apartamento e do Empire State peguei um taxi por que apesar de já ter tirado a carteira de motorista ainda não comprei um carro nem uma moto e demorou um pouco para quem conhece o transito de New York deve imaginar acho que teria sido mais rápido se eu corresse, mas cerca de uma hora depois eu já me encontrava em frente ao imponente prédio sai do Taxi e paguei o motorista. Logo adentrei no saguão do grande prédio e fui ate o carinha que ficava a frente do elevador ele me olhou de forma demorada e suspirou derrotado me entregando a ficha verde acho que ele enjoou de ver minha cara por que agora toda vez que eu tinha tempo eu vinha visitar Hestia e Annabeth, acho que Zeus não gostou muito disso no princípio, mas bem eles me deviam e muitos deuses gostavam de minha companhia a maioria eram deuses menores que parecia ter gostado do destaque que dei a eles no fim da guerra.

Entrei no elevador ouvindo uma musica horrível dos anos 60 que minha mãe adorava era animada, mas serio era horrível olhei para o visor vi que já estava no andar 450 e pela primeira vez me perguntei o que tinha nesses andares que deveriam ser inexistentes um dia perguntarei a Annabeth ela é esperta deve saber disso ou quem sabe a algum deus se bem que acho que estes desviariam do assunto como se fosse normal. As portas do elevador se abriram e lá estava o caminho ate o Olimpo que já demonstrava estar em fase de acabamento ele parecia mais bonito do que nunca realmente minha namorada tem jeito para arquitetura vi alguns ciclopes passando com coisas pesadas e deuses menores ajudando na construção alguns acenavam para mim eu sorria de volta ate que por fim encontrei minha namorada em frente a uma grande fonte de mármore com três estatuas de ouro dos três grandes no meio.

-Oi. Disse chegando de mansinho atrás dela bem perto de seu ouvido sorri ao ver ela estremecer com minha voz tão próximo dela e sabia que ela não se assustaria ela se virou para mim com um olhar severo como se dissesse para eu não chegar por trás sem me anunciar.

-Não devia estar na aula? Ela me perguntou serio devia ter coisa melhor para dizer do que me repreender.

-O mesmo não vale para você? Perguntei sorrindo matreiro ela corou um pouco e olhou para umas plantas de construção em suas mãos. –A sim você teve novas ideias e achou que podia sair.

-É meu trabalho reconstruir isso. Disse Annabeth olhando em volta onde uma ninfa se aproximou entregou uma das plantas em sua mão para a ninfa que sorriu de forma maliciosa em minha direção eu não vi os olhos de Annabeth, mas tenho certeza que se ela pudesse ela matava a ninfa com os olhos, pois esta tremeu levemente. –Leve isso para Hestia veja se ela gosta dos detalhes. Disse minha namorada à ninfa que saiu dali rapidamente eu sei como ela se sente por que Annabeth quando nervosa ou contrariada não é algo muito saudável de se ver e ficar por perto.

-Hestia? Perguntei abraçando Annabeth por trás deixando nossos corpos bem próximos desci meus lábios ate seu pescoço onde beijei levemente mais uma vez ela se arrepia.

-Sim ela queria umas mudanças em seu templo e como ela nos ajudou muito na guerra eu resolvi dar uma caprichada a mais. Disse Annie, a sim Annie é como eu tenho costume de chamá-la agora por que dizer o nome dela todo às vezes cansa e tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer com meus lábios do que ficar dizendo o nome inteiro e bom eu a virei de frente para mim ainda a abraçando pela cintura e dei um beijo em seus lábios primeiro era apenas um toque, mas depois ela entreabriu os lábios e bem o beijo se aprofundou mais ainda não sei quanto tempo ficamos nesse beijo, mas o som de alguém limpando a garganta nos separou viu que Annie tava muito vermelha e se separou rapidamente de mim o saco serio as filhas de Atenas deviam parar de pensar tanto em horas como essa olhei com desagrado para quem nos interrompeu e amaldiçoei o rei Minos pela minha falta de sorte por que justamente quem tava ali era Atena.

-Aqui não é lugar para tais demonstrações de afeto Perseu. Ótimo só faltava isso, ela olhou para mim de forma desagradável como se eu tivesse obrigado a sua filha a me beijar eu mordi a língua para não dar uma resposta bem dada definitivamente sogras imortais não são muito diferentes das mortais se bem que minha mãe tratava Annabeth como se ela fosse uma deusa. –E acho que deve parar de pensar em mim desse jeito.

-Vem cá da para parar de entrar na minha mente? Perguntei não segurando minha língua já esperava ser fulminado por um raio antes mesmo de terminar a pergunta, mas ela apenas olhou para mim e sorriu de forma um tanto quanto superior e divertida suspirei. –Annie eu vou ver minha deusa favorita a HESTIA. Eu disse frisando bem que Hestia era minha deusa favorita de propósito, pois sabia que Atena não gostava disso ela não gostava de mim, mas também não gostava de ver que mortais preferiam outras deusas. –Dorme lá em casa hoje?

-Eu... Começou Annie corando sobre o olhar incisivo da mãe sobre si eu tinha certeza que Atena falara algo na mente de minha namorada, pois ela corou mais ainda. –Verei se termino mais cedo. Disse ela rapidamente sem olhar para mim isso era um sinal de que ela não iria acho que Atena a acorrentaria em alguma parte de seu templo aqui em cima se ela disse-se que ia. –Mas amanha vamos ao acampamento juntos. Ela disse.

-Então te passo para pegar aqui as sete e meia. Disse eu lançando mais um olhar para Atena, acho que ela não gostou de eu encarar seus olhos cinzentos, pois me fuzilou com os olhos de forma que ate senti uma pontada de dor de cabeça resolvi sair dali antes que ela resolve-se fritar meu cérebro, mas só para provocar dei um selinho em Annie que olhou para mãe e depois para mim envergonhada e sai rapidinho sentindo uma dor de cabeça maior ainda que só passou quando eu entrei na sala do conselho dos 12 deuses.

Não haviam mudado muito visto que foi o primeiro lugar que Annie arrumou e os deuses exigiram que não houvese tantas mudanças, acho que a única mudança mesmo foi um pilar grande onde tinha a figura de vários meio sangues lutando contra monstros provavelmente um lembrete aos deuses que se não fosse nos o Olimpo não existiria mais outra mudança foi a fogueira que ficava entre os doze tronos em forma de um ela estava maior e ardia com maior força que nunca e no centro dela dava para se ver os contornos de um trono especial que Annie mandara fazer para Hestia me aproximei rapidamente dali e me curvei levemente diante do fogo.

-O que lhe devo a visita meu caro Percy? Perguntou a voz de Hestia no meio das chamas ela logo saiu e ficou a minha frente trajando umas vestes que lembravam uma túnica feminina grega de cor branca que caia muito bem nela e eu não posso deixar de pensar que ela realmente é bonita acho que ela captou esse pensamento meu pois sorriu em minha direção só que tinha algo de vergonha no sorriso.

-Apenas vim visitar minha deusa favorita. Disse sorrindo travesso era sempre assim, eu e Hestia tínhamos uma boa relação quer dizer no inicio eu ainda ficava meio travado afinal era uma deusa tão poderosa quanto os outros doze, mas ela parecia tão frágil e bonita os cabelos avermelhados e bonitos caiam ate o meio das costas e os olhos vermelhos que quando queria adquiriam chamas eram bonitos, mas era pequena perto de mim isso claro quando não ficava do tamanho de um deus, ela era pequena de pele branca quando ficava do tamanho normal acho que a fragilidade vem do fogo, pois este apesar de poderoso pode ser apagado com o vento ou a água.

-Afrodite não gostaria de ouvir isso. Diz Hestia sorrindo em minha direção. E de fato Afrodite não gostaria nem um pouco de ouvir isso e claro que eu não gostaria que ela ouvisse tal coisa, a deusa do amor me assustava às vezes tipo eu poderia lutar contra o ódio, a dor, o desespero, a guerra ou contra qualquer coisa, mas contra o amor... Esse é uma alegria e um mal poderoso demais para se lutar, é algo que nos faz sofrer e nos cura ao mesmo tempo, que tira a nossa razão e nos faz agir sem pensar, talvez seja por isso que Atena não gosta muito da irmã visto que a deusa da sabedoria seguia a razão e o amor nem sempre era racional.

-Bom... Fazer o que se você é mesmo minha deusa favorita. Eu disse sorrindo abertamente, com certeza Afrodite já sabia disso então não adiantava esconder. Eu meio que passei o braço por cima do ombro de Hestia que pareceu surpresa com isso, eu tinha pego esse costume e com o tempo sempre achei a deusa do fogo meio retraída pelo seu voto de castidade, ela não tinha muito contato físico com homens e eu gostava de provocá-la, mas claro sempre deixando claro que eu não tinha nenhuma intenção ruim, por que por mais que eu seja resistente contra o fogo ela conseguiria facilmente me torrar ate os ossos. –Você me ajudou muito.

-Fiz apenas o que achei certo. Disse a deusa timidamente. Realmente acho que ela ainda não se acostumou com os contatos físicos que eu fazia com ela, imaginei como Artemis agiria se me visse assim com Hestia ou pior se eu tentasse algo parecido com ela.

-Hestia. Chamou alguém e para minha inteira sorte era Artemis, sério acho melhor eu parar de pensar nos deuses daqui, aposto que daqui a pouco aparece o titio Zeus querendo me fritar com um raio, eu ouço um poderoso trovão ao longe, ele odeia quando o chamo de titio, mas não posso fazer nada já que é inteiramente verdade, mas voltando ao ponto, eu definitivamente divago demais, pois parecia que fiquei fora do ar por uns três minutos ainda abraçando a deusa do fogo e dos laços familiares pelo ombro a deixando perto de mim e Artemis me olhava como se eu tivesse tentando corromper Hestia ou pior me aproveitar dela. –Perseu creio que isso não é maneira de se portar diante de uma deusa casta.

-Você se importa? Perguntei olhando para Hestia que negou com um aceno da cabeça e um sorriso nos lábios olhando para a sobrinha Artemis que pareceu não gostar nada disso, eu ainda me pergunto por que ela usa aquela aparência de criança de 12 anos? Pois ela fica uma gracinha como uma criança emburrada, certo eu não devia ter pensado isso, pois logo algo passou zunindo pelo meu rosto, só deu tempo de perceber que era uma flecha prateada e o arco estava nas mãos da deusa da caça que parecia tentada em me acertar de vez com a flecha. –Desculpe. Falei rapidamente me afastando e Hestia riu brevemente com a situação acho que ela sabe que eu e Artemis nãos nos damos muito bem, eu ainda acho que ela fez errado em oferecer a imortalidade a Bianca e que ela tinha uma visão meio errada dos homens, não to dizendo que todos são uns santos, mas não somos os demônios que ela pensa e ela bem, ela não ia muito com minha cara por eu ser homem e por que as caçadoras dela gostavam de mais de mim quer dizer, elas conviviam numa boa comigo conversava-mos e tudo mais, mas não havia realmente a intimidade que ela achou que eu queria com as caçadoras.

-Perseu, preciso falar com Hestia em particular. Certo notei que a deusa da caça disse claramente entre as linhas que era para eu sair ou seria transformado em algum animal já extinto e entregue para outro animal carnívoro que adoraria me devorar, me virei para Hestia e respeitosamente me curvei diante dela.

-Infelizmente hoje parece não ser o dia em que possamos conversar. Eu disse calmamente para a deusa que sorriu. –Estou de saída Lady Hestia e Lady Artemis. Falei rapidamente.

-Até outro dia Percy. Falou Hestia eu tratei logo de sair passando bem ao lado de Artemis de propósito, eu adorava irritar essa deusa apenas sorri para ela olhando para baixo e piscando um olho ela me lançou um olhar que eu juro que senti ate minha pele esquentar um pouco, eu ainda iria morrer só por que gosto de ficar provocando essas deusas, lembro que na primeira vez que toquei Hestia ela se assustou e quase me queimou quando ela viu que não queria nada de mais ela apagou as chamas que estavam no meu corpo, sorte a minha que sou resistente ao fogo o azar era que minhas roupas não eram, ou seja, acabei saindo com as roupas todas chamuscadas e queimadas em alguns pontos.

XXXX

Sai do Empire State rapidamente não pude nem falar com Annie, pois Atena ainda tava por perto, acho que ela queria ter certeza que eu não ficaria perto de sua filha preferida, eu ainda tento juntar essa deusa com outro deus para ver se assim ela para de ficar no meu pé, talvez meu pai soubesse por umas fofocas das ninfas e até de Apolo que ela e meu pai têm um caso de amor não resolvido. Eu já disse que pensar em coisas assim sobre a deusa da sabedoria pode provocar uma dor de cabeça imensa?

Pronto se não disse agora digo, pois minha cabeça tava doendo pacas. -Sério Atena, dá um tempo. Falo baixinho ouvindo a risada desdenhosa dela, acho que também não agradei meu pai, pois foi só eu passar perto de um hidrante que esse quase que por mágica estoura e nem mesmo meu poder me protegeu de me molhar. Agora eu to encharcado e andando pelas ruas de New York sendo seguido por dois cães infernais e um gigante, sim eu sabia que tava sendo seguido era impossível não perceber visto que eu VIA aquelas coisas pelos reflexos das vitrines de lojas ou prédios, fico pensando o que os mortais vêem já que a névoa tampava sua visão.

Fui direto para um beco completamente suspeito, era largo e escuro, ótimo dava para lutar numa boa, era sem saída também o que me deixava na única opção de lutar visto que os dois cães infernais foram os primeiros a chegarem, esses eram particularmente feios e grandes com a pele e pelos meio queimados demonstrando algo avermelhado nessas partes os focinhos longos pingavam saliva e sim o tamanho nada de mais sabe? Só uns 3 metros. O primeiro avançou correndo em minha direção eu fiz uma coisa bem inteligente, corri para o fundo do beco com aquela coisa atrás de mim quando vejo a parede chegando rápido tiro minha caneta do bolso, a parede estava perto, mas não diminui senti o bixo atrás de mim e quando estava perto demais para desviar eu saltei em direção a parede batendo o pé nela e pulando mais alto ainda dando um mortal no ar enquanto abaixo de mim eu vejo o pobre cachorrinho infernal bater de focinho na parede, eu destampo a caneta e ela logo se torna Contracorrente e caio em cima do cãozinho enfiando a espada bem no pescoço dele que some em uma nuvem de pó me fazendo cair no chão de novo.

Mas eu me distraí demais, pois o outro cão infernal já estava em cima e mordeu um de meus braços e senti uma pressão forte no ponto, mas sabia que não machucaria, mas ser chacoalhado como um brinquedo no ar por um cachorro de três metros de altura não era divertido ainda mais quando ele te solta e te faz bater em uma parede com tudo, eu não sinto exatamente a dor sou indestrutível e tal por causa do rio Styx, mas não é agradável, pois fiquei meio zonzo mesmo assim me recuperei a tempo de pular para o lado antes que o cachorro me pegasse pela cabeça, antes do animal perceber eu golpeio uma de suas patas a arrancando o cão infernal cai ganindo de dor e eu logo perfuro seu peito o fazendo virar pó. Pronto achei que estava podendo ir para casa por que a dor de cabeça que Atena me dera ainda me incomodava ainda mais depois de ser chacoalhado feito chocalho em mão de bebê por um cão infernal, mas sorte de meio sangue realmente não é boa depois eu pergunto para os deuses por que eles resolveram criar gigantes.

Serio pro que ali na saída do beco estava o gigante ainda parado com um enorme porrete na mão, o bicho só não era mais feio por que não era mais alto e isso que ele parecia ter uns seis metros de altura e não sei quantos de largura olhei para trás, estava a parede e olhei para frente o gigante, dei de ombros e corri em direção do gigante que correu também em minha direção não percorri muito quando ele me alcançou claro que ele ia me alcançar primeiro, ele é um gigante, as passadas dele são mais que o dobro das minhas. Ele desse o porrete em minha direção me fazendo desviar para a esquerda, vendo o asfalto quebrar com o impacto da clava acho que mesmo minha invulnerabilidade não me ajudaria muito ali provavelmente eu sentiria uma dor de cabeça pior ainda. _"Poxa Atena não dava para pegar leve não?" _pensei não muito respeitosamente, mas pelo menos a dor de cabeça passou e logo o gigante tentou me pegar com o braço livre, eu salto quando a mão dele estava perto e subo em sua mão ele tenta me chacoalhar para me jogar longe, mas eu aproveito e uso isso como impulso, pois ele tentou fazer isso para me jogar para o alto logo, eu alcanço a altura da sua cabeça e cravo a espada bem entre os olhos daquela criatura que ruge de ódio e desaparece em uma nuvem de pó.

Caí no chão de forma pesada acho que teria quebrado uma perna se não tivesse mergulhado no rio Styx olhei em volta para ver qual prêmio eu ganharia dessa vez do gigante, não foi uma surpresa a clava ainda tava ali eu a toquei e ela logo diminuiu ate um tamanho que um humano pudesse carregar era de pura madeira e poderosa, eu sabia que apesar do tamanho que fosse atingida com ela sentiria o peso real dela, dos cães infernais bem de um ganhei uma garra mais afiada que uma faca era uma boa lembrança dava para matar ou pelo menos atrasar guerreiros mortos com aquilo assim como um enorme canino do outro cão que eu despachei.

Sai rapidamente do beco e a dor de cabeça mais uma vez voltou isso só podia ser brincadeira, acho que Atena só diminuiu àquela hora por que eu estava em apuros e ela sabe que se algo me acontecer a Annie não ia ficar nem um pouco feliz. E sério quando a Annie ta nervosa eu me esqueço de invulnerabilidade, rio Styx ou que lutei contra o vovô Cronos por que ela me passa a impressão que pode me matar apenas me olhando, acho que alguns deuses achem isso divertido.

XXXXX

Hestia Pov.

Artemis ainda me encarava como se eu tivesse cometido um crime imenso e isso já faz pelo menos cinco minutos, acho que o Percy já estava até fora do Olimpo há essa hora e mesmo assim ela ainda me encarava como se quisesse saber se eu quebrei meu juramento, eu confesso que a proximidade minha e de Percy é diferente, mas não tem nenhuma maldade da parte dele só por isso que o deixo chegar tão perto mesmo ainda não me acostumando ser tocada por um homem e ainda por cima humano.

-O que queria comigo Artemis? Perguntei calmamente esperando que ela parasse de me olhar assim.

-Vim perguntar se você andou vendo algo estranho no acampamento. Falou Artemis ainda me encarando de um jeito diferente. Suspirei acho que ela precisa de um namorado, mesmo com esse voto de virgindade que ela já tentou quebrar algumas vezes, mas bem. –Estou pensando em mandar minhas caçadoras para lá por um tempo de férias.

-Você tirando férias da caçada? Perguntei de forma divertida.

-Uma hidra anda incomodando um de meus acampamentos. Preciso dar um jeito nela, pois ela esta mais poderosa do que o comum. Falou Artemis calmamente ignorando meu tom divertido de voz.

-O acampamento anda bem e não se preocupe ninguém vai fazer nada com suas caçadoras. Falei calmamente. Não era a primeira deusa ou deus que me perguntava do acampamento, mesmo eles podendo saber disso sozinhos eu era meio que a ponte de ligação com lá, visto que o fogo da fogueira de lá também é fogo primordial. –Você às vezes parece uma mãe preocupada com suas filhas. Falei olhando para Artemis tendo de curvar um pouco minha cabeça visto que ela ainda tava com aquela aparência de criança, eu nunca entendi isso nela.

-Eu jamais serei uma mãe. Acho que a irritei, pois seu tom era ofendido essas crianças de hoje em dia são tão esquentadas e olha que eu sou a deusa do fogo e bem que Hefesto também é e ele chega a ser mais irritadiço que eu, mas bem eu represento os laços familiares e tudo mais. –Elas são minhas companheiras como tal devo protegê-las pelo juramento que me fizeram. Falou Artemis para mim e depois disso apenas virou as costas e saiu pisando duro. Definitivamente acho que ela passa tempo demais com essa forma de criança, pois estava adquirindo características de uma a forma humana verdadeira dela era tão bonita, mas ela teimava em ficar mais jovem.

XXXXX

Percy pov.

Já era noite e eu olhei para meu apartamento vazio, eu sei que me isolo no meio dos humanos, mas eu não gosto muito de ficar em casa sozinho, antes eu tinha minha mãe e o Paul, mas agora que tive de me mudar tenho apenas a mim mesmo. Pensei em chamar Grover para vir, mas ele estava ocupado demais como novo senhor da natureza espalhando as palavras de Pan para o mundo e mais outros assuntos, pensei em chamar um de meus novos irmãos, mas achei melhor não. Sério. Ainda não me acostumei em ter novos irmãos de vez em quando os deuses apareciam para pedir que eu busque um filho ou outro para levar ao acampamento e bem era pedido dos deuses e eu não podia negar.

Mas o que me surpreendeu foi meu pai mandar eu pegar meus outros irmãos, ele não tava brincando quando disse que eu tinha alguns, pelo jeito ele quebrara o juramento varias vezes não só ele como Zeus e Hades também, pois também fui atrás de seus filhos no total eram cinco novos irmãos para mim três garotas e dois garotos todos mais novos em diferença grande da minha a mais velha alem de mim tem 15 anos recém formados, lembro que mandei um presente que comprei no Olimpo para ela, uma espada de bronze divino com o entalhe de seu nome e o símbolo de nosso pai na lamina acho que ela gostou, pois eu mandei por correio de Hermes e não vi sua reação pessoalmente, mas amanha eu vejo.

Bom eu vou dormir visto que amanhã eu tenho de acordar cedo e definitivamente Annabeth me mata se eu chegar atrasado. Vou logo para meu quarto e olho em volta arrumado demais mesmo para mim, era um velho costume já que como eu não tinha nada para fazer no apartamento eu limpava. Tiro minha camisa e meu tênis, sento na espaçosa cama de casal e retiro minhas meias, eu já havia tomado banho mais cedo então me deito de bermuda mesmo não precisava me cobrir afinal já estava ficando mais quente por causa do verão, eu fecho os olhos pronto para me entregar ao sono quando a campainha toca, pensei em ignorar, mas ela tocou mais duas vezes de forma insistente, me levantei da cama já querendo amaldiçoar alguém, passo pelo pequeno corredor escuro, o apartamento tem só dois quartos, uma sala espaçosa, cozinha e dois banheiros sendo social e outro suíte que era o meu quarto, é claro.

Ao passar pela sala eu vi algo estranho, parecia a figura de uma mulher recortada pelas sombras, a claridade era pouca, apenas umas poucas luzes vindo da rua, eu pude divisar olhos verdes musgo brilhando na escuridão me observando atentamente, a mulher levantou um braço. Então a campainha toca mais uma vez eu me distraio olhando para o lado e quando volto para o ponto onde a mulher estava ela tinha desaparecido, respirei fundo deve ser só o sono que estava vindo e que no gostou de ser espantado logo cheguei à porta e a abri aproveitando para ascender a luz da entrada.

-Demorou muito cabeça de alga. Falou uma voz um tanto mandona que eu conhecia muito bem e estava ali na minha frente uma Annabeth meio emburrada. Suspeito que pela minha demora ela deu uma boa olhada em mim e corou levemente, foi ai que me lembrei que estava sem camisa.

-Entre. Eu disse dando espaço para ela entrar no ia fala muita coisa ali na porta né? Os vizinhos aqui costumam serem mais fofoqueiros que os deuses e mais uma vez finjo que não ouço um trovão numa noite quente e sem nuvens, vejo de relance Annie indo até a sala e ascendendo a luz de lá, fecho rapidamente a porta e vou ate onde minha namorada esta, estranhando ela realmente estar ali observei ela por um tempo, céus ela estava linda mesmo vestida de forma normal com aquela calça jeans meio apertada e uma camiseta verde água, os cabelos soltos e ondulados encaixavam perfeitamente em seu rosto.

Ta confesso. Não pude nem ao menos resistir, eu ia perguntar algo sobre ela não vir, mas esse pensamento me escapou da mente quando me aproximei dela, ela me olhava da mesma forma que eu a olhava de forma intensa eu me aproximei rapidamente dela ainda a olhando nos olhos e não resisti aos seus lábios logo os tomando para mim um beijo calmo no inicio eu confesso, mas meu corpo estava quente e não era coisa do clima tenho certeza logo a puxei pela cintura para ter o corpo dela mais próximo do meu, senti as mãos dela enlaçarem em eu pescoço e eu aprofundei mais o beijo colocando todo o desejo que eu sentia por ela naquele beijo todo o amor, não sei o tempo que fiquei ali eu sei que posso manter o fôlego por bastante tempo por ser filho de Poseidon, mas ela não tinha esse mesmo dom então me saparei par que ela pude-se respirar a encarei nos olhos senti seu corpo ofegante colado no meu sua pele suave na minha a pele dela parecia tão fria em contato com a minha que parecia em chamas.

-Pensei que passaria a noite no Olimpo. Sussurrei juntando minha testa na dela louco para voltar a beija-la com mais intensidade e força que antes.

XXXXXXX

Annabeth pov.

Ta certo. Aquela era uma recepção bem mais quente do que eu esperava, por um instante ele me olhava no outro ele se aproximou mais rápido do que eu pude acompanhar e me abraçou pela cintura logo começou aquele beijo de tirar o fôlego literalmente falando eu pude sentir a pele quente dele, a língua dele se entrelaçando com a minha o apertão em minha cintura me fazendo ofegar entre o beijo e senti algo a mais perto de meu ventre notando que ele ficara excitado com o beijo e não posso negar que eu também estava.

-Pensei que passaria a noite no Olimpo. Ele sussurrou com a testa colada na minha jamais tirando o contato visual, eu também não interromperia isso, eu apenas sorri de canto meu coração batia a mil pensamentos e mais pensamentos passavam em minha mente, mas eu não conseguia organiza-los e então os descartei, agora não era hora de pensar isso ficava para depois.

-Eu dei uma fugida. Falei abrindo um pequeno sorriso e mordendo o lábio inferior quando eu o vi abrir um sorriso travesso, os olhos verdes mar brilharam em minha direção.

-Fico feliz por isso. Ele me disse mais uma vez se aproximando e me beijando com mais força que antes mais intensidade ele me puxou mais e mais perto dele eu também retribui esse beijo colocando todo meu sentimento nele toda minha vontade de estar com ele mal senti quando eu sei uns passos para trás e cai no sofá fogo e grande com ele praticamente em cima de mim arranhei de leve as costas dele ouvindo-o suspirar mais forte, com isso por entre o beijo que foi interrompido brevemente eu abri os olhos e vi os olhos dele me encarando estávamos semi-deitados no sofá.

XXXXX

Percy POV

Eu a encarei sorrindo, estávamos semi-deitados naquele sofá, nossos corpos perto d mais baixei meu rosto e beijei a face dela e desci aos poucos ate seu pescoço onde beijei e mordi de leve ouvindo ela reprimir um gemido e dando aquela ofegada a mais, isso apenas fez meu corpo querer provoca-la mais ainda, passei a língua perto de sua orelha e levei uma mão ate sua coxa onde apertei com força ela não deixou barato arranhou um pouco minhas costas e também beijou e mordeu meu pescoço eu senti meu corpo se arrepiar com o toque de seus lábios. Levei uma mão por debaixo de sua camiseta era sempre nessa parte que ela me parava, mas ela não parecia querer isso, sinto sua pele por baixo da camisa estava ficando mais quente alcanço rapidamente um de seus seios e o toco por cima do sutiã ela arquei um pouco o corpo quando sente o toque eu aperto seu seio.

-Te amo. Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Minha voz sai mais grossa do que eu me lembrava, efeito da excitação que eu sentia ela colocou as mãos em meu peito e me afastou um pouco dela senti meu corpo e minha mente reclamarem não gostei do afastamento ela me empurrou com um pouco de mais força e não sei como, agora era ela que estava por cima.

XXXXXX

Annabeth POV

Aquilo estava muito bom parecia melhor do que das outras vezes os beijos e as caricias dele em meu corpo faziam minha mente ficar enevoada ouvir sua respiração perto de meu ouvido sentir seus lábios e dentes em meu pescoço aquilo era ótimo quando a mão dele desceu ate minha coxa e ele apertou mesmo por cima da calça tentei refrear um arrepio e o leve gemido que saiu de meus lábios, mas era impossível senti a mão dele entrar por debaixo de minha camiseta lembro em algum tempo que parecia distante de mais naquele momento que eu sempre o impedia nessa hora, mas não consegui juntar forças para isso só de sentir as mãos fortes dele em contato com minha pele fazia meu coração quase falhar e quando alcançou meu seio e o tocou mesmo por cima do sutiã meu corpo se moveu sozinho arqueando.

-Te amo. Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido a voz ligeiramente mais grossa do que o normal e eu gostei daquilo e sorri e toquei seu peito definido pelos anos de treinamento e o empurrei levemente ele pareceu relutante parecia querer voltar para perto de mim, mas eu não podia deixá-lo ficar sempre no controle o empurrei mais forte e logo inverti a posição ficando em cima dele que me olhava de forma travessa e cheio de desejo beijei rapidamente seus lábios sem aprofundar muito, mordi de leve seu lábio inferior e passei minhas mãos por seu peito definido.

Descia as mãos pelo abdômen bem trabalhado sentindo o corpo dele se arrepiar e ele respirar mais forte mordi seu pescoço e beijei um pouco ele ficou mais ofegante ainda quando desci meus lábios beijando de leve seu peitoral e continuando a descer pelo seu abdômen bem trabalhado onde lambi de leve ouvindo um gemido grosso vindo dele e voltei subindo aos poucos beijando mais uma vez seu peitoral e arranhando de leve com minhas unhas mordendo seu pescoço e ombros e por fim beijando seus lábios. Ele se afastou um pouco e logo puxou minha camiseta me deixando de sutiã que ele mesmo logo tirou e ficou me observando eu ainda encima dele ele se curvou para cima um pouco, eu sentia um pouco de vergonha, mas queria o que veio a seguir ele ficou sentado no sofá e eu em cima dele sentindo sua excitação em mim me fazendo deseja-lo mais ainda e ele beijou meu pescoço meu colo e por fim meu seio primeiro um ele beijou enquanto o outro ele tomou com a mão e apertou de leve, senti ele roçar a língua no bico de meu seio e morder levemente.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Percy POV

Algo quente tocava meu rosto incomodando meu sono tentei ignorar e ate me virar, mas então senti algo sobre mim um peso ate que agradável abri meus olhos me incomodando um pouco com a luz do sol que adentrava pelas amplas janelas de meu quarto algo que eu gostava nele, o dia lá fora parecia muito mais belo do que qualquer outro olhei para meu peito onde o peso estava e vi Annabeth aninhada em mim não demorou muito para eu lembrar e relembrar a noite que tivemos depois dela ter tirado o sutiã eu não aguentei muito e a carreguei para o quarto, pois eu sabia que ela não queria sua primeira vez num sofá da sala depois disso foi uma noite mais que inesquecível, sinceramente a melhor ate hoje só de lembrar já me deixa excitado, de novo fiquei observando ela ali deitada sem me mover para não acordá-la, os cabelos meio revoltos pela noite quente em que não paramos nem uma só vez, o fino lençol branco que nos cobria.

Acho que me perdi no tempo apenas admirando ela, pelos deuses eu amava essa garota, agora mulher eu acho que devo agradecer pessoalmente Afrodite por colocar ela em meu caminho, devia agradecer o destino se esse fosse plausível, mas o fato é que quando ela abriu os olhos eu já não sabia que horas eram que dia era eu apenas sorri para ela que se mexeu de leve e olhou em minha direção meio corada provavelmente também se lembrando da noite que se tornou madrugada e também abriu um sorriso, juro que foi um dos mais belos que eu já vi em minha vida.

Certo eu sei que eu sou suspeito e que estou agindo como um bobo apaixonado como de fato sou, ela se levantou um pouco ficando com o rosto em cima do meu os cabelos dela caíram ao redor de meu rosto e eu encarei aqueles olhos cinzentos que completavam parte de mim ela desceu e me deu um beijo breve e logo se separou.

-Bom dia. Ela me falou sorrindo. Acho que também estava sorrindo, não sei não prestei atenção em mim, para mim só existia ela, que pareceu corar sobre meu olhar desejoso e não pude resistir de novo, pois logo a puxei para mais um beijo ardente apertando o corpo dela sobre o meu sentindo os seios dela em meu peito o sabor de sues lábios era viciante o seu cheiro de maça verde era inebriante, mas foi ela que se separou primeiro de mim.

-Bom dia. Falei sorrindo abertamente vendo o rosto dela se afastar mais ainda. –Pelo menos eu acho que é dia.

-A noite foi tão... Começou Annie sorrindo acho que tentava procurar uma palavra para definir.

-Se dizer divina os deuses não gostarão. Falei brincando fazendo-a rir e se curvar um pouco e me dar um selinho. Se levantando sem vergonha de eu ver seu corpo nu eu a observei por um instante aquele corpo perfeito para mim, como se fosse feito para mim.

-Nós temos de ir. Ela disse corando com meu olhar sobre ela provavelmente sabendo que eu estava pensando na noite passada e em como eu gostaria de repeti-la. –Eu vou tomar um banho arrume a cama e prepare o café.

-Não quer companhia no banho? – Pergunto sorrindo travesso para ela que apenas rebateu o sorriso e saiu do quarto, mas eu pude ouvir a voz dela no banheiro lembrando que meu quarto era uma suíte.

-Hoje não, mas quem sabe outro dia. Falou ela me provocando respirei fundo tentando acalmar meu corpo que já estava demonstrando sinais de minha excitação me levantei ainda nu peguei uma muda de roupa e fui ao banheiro social onde tomei um banho rápido e me vesti rapidamente tratando logo de fazer um bom café reforçado para nos e colocando tudo na mesa e logo fui para o quarto arrumar a cama.

O entrar no quarto ouvi o chuveiro do meu banheiro ela ainda estava no banho, mas pelo olhar que ela me dera antes de entrar eu sabia que ela não queria que eu entra-se mesmo eu querendo e MUITO isso definitivamente me controlar vai ser um problema fui arrumar cama e vi um resquício de sangue nos lençóis uma prova de que eu fui o primeiro dela tirei os lençóis e deixei para lavar minha mãe sabia que eu ia sair hoje e ia mandar uma empregada fazer a limpa no apartamento acho que ela não confie que aqui esteja arrumado. Voltei para a sala e pelo corredor eu senti que a água do chuveiro já fora fechada essa era uma das virtudes de ser filho do deus do mar fui para o quarto onde para minha infelicidade ela já estava vestida com uma roupa diferente do dia anterior deve ser uma que ela deixou aqui da ultima vez que veio.

-Café ta na mesa. Falei me aproximando por trás dela e abraçando pela cintura beijando de leve seu pescoço e sorri ao sentir ela se arrepiar levemente.

-Então vamos tomar logo que já são quase meio dia. Ela falou saindo de meus braços e isso não foi uma sensação que eu gostei, mas a segui ate a sala tomamos um café silencioso, mas sempre trocando olhares meio cúmplices ou maliciosos eu fiquei encarregado de lavar a louça eu sempre faço isso e ela foi ver se minha mala tava certa não demoramos muito e logo estávamos descendo para a rua as malas dela já foram enviads ao acampamento no dia anterior, mas antes de sair do prédio o porteiro um senhor já de idade me chamou me fazendo olha-lo com atenção e curiosidade.

-Percy alguém passou aqui essa manha. Falou o homem me olhando eu esperei pacientemente ele continuar o que ia dizendo. –Ele disse que era seu pai apesar de parecer tão jovem e deixou isso para você e essa carta. Falou o senhor entregando chaves que logo identifiquei como de um carro e uma pequena carta o senhor saiu de perto deixando eu e Annie sozinhos.

-O que diz a carta? Perguntou Annie com um tom meio curioso eu logo abri a carta e passei os olhos corando um pouco ela basicamente dizia que meu pai me parabenizava por ter me tornado um homem e que como logo eu voltaria para o acampamento e provavelmente sairia em missões eu precisava de um meio de locomoção.

-Diz que eu recebi um presente de aniversario adiantado. Me apresei em dizer não iria dizer realmente o que a carta dizia logo coloquei a carta no meu bolso longe dos olhos e das mãos curiosas de Annabeth que não pareceu cair na minha desculpa, mas logo nos dois saímos do apartamento olhando para a rua haviam vários carros estacionados ali então usei o alarme para saber qual era o barulho veio a direita de nos eu me virei para ver e meu queixo caiu meu sangue gelou e provavelmente meus olhos saltaram das orbitas larguei a mala ali mesmo e menos de dois metros da onde eu estava encontrei o meu carro se aquilo fosse somente um carro tudo bem corri ate ele puxando Annie que parecia não entender mesmo quando via eu analisando as linhas do desenho do carro a tinta a chave tremia na minha mão aquilo era mais que um carro era uma verdadeira maquina uma Ferrari FXX Revolution 2009 preta que se foda o Maserati não essa Ferrari era O CARRO dos sonhos de qualquer um.

-Uma Ferrari. Falou Annabeth impressionada, mas parecia não parecia saber muito daquilo. Olhei para ela por um instante e apenas sorri bobamente.

-Annie meu amor. Falei a fazendo corar quando a chamei de amor, mas ela era mesmo. –Essa não é somente uma Ferrari é a Ferrari. Olhei para os lados e vi minha mala ainda largada fui ate ela peguei e voltei antes de Annie pude-se falar algo pensei onde colocaria aquela bagagem, mas não liguei abri o carro as portas subiram lindas as pessoas pareciam parar para admirarem vi alguém tirando uma foto do outro lado da rua olhei para o banco tinha um botão ali apertei o banco foi para frente e eu vi atrás dele um espaço anormal que provavelmente não deveria existir, devia ser algo mágico que meu pai colocou ali e dei graças adeus, pois ali deveriam caber umas duas dúzias de malas e coloquei ali e o banco voltou ao normal. –Vamos entrando. Eu disse olhando para minha namorada que deu a volta e entrou no banco do passageiro logo entrei no banco do motorista admirando o estofamento do carro e sorrindo travesso para minha namorada fechamos a porta coloquei a chave na ignição. –Existem umas coisas para se saber sobre esse carro. Falei meio avoado. –Uma é que só deveriam existir vinte no mundo. Acelerei com força antes de sair do acostamento. –Segunda ela é tão rápida e forte que foi proibido o uso urbano fora das pistas. Sai calmamente do acostamento e logo acelerei com tudo virando uma esquina cantando pneu olhei de lado minha namorada meio pálida com a velocidade repentina. –E terceira essa Ferrari é a que alcança mais rápido a velocidade de 0 a 100 km/h e só não é mais rápida que um carro de formula um.

Disse acelerando mais ainda aquele carro acho que devo ter passado uns quinze sinais vermelhos sem nem perceber aproveitando que eu conhecia bem New York cortei pelos caminhos menos movimentados onde eu não precisava diminuir tanto a velocidade ouvi uma vez ou outra Annie falar para eu ir mais de vagar, mas eu queria saber o quão rápido aquilo ia vi o visor de velocidade lindo por sinal eu estava a quase 320 e podia ir mais rápido então o tempo pareceu para ou andar mais de vagar eu ouvi alguém chamar meu nome do lado de fora do carro olhei pela janela do meu lado e vi como se estive-se andando em câmera lenta uma mulher me observando do outro lado de uma rua qualquer bela era uma maneira de chama-la uma maneira equivocada pois ela passava o estagio de bela os cabelos eram cor de terra ainda mais brilhantes do que os de Artemis que tinham a mesma cor, mas os olhos eram verdes musgo então me veio a lembrança da noite passada era ela no meu apartamento ela apenas acenou com uma mão para mim e o tempo voltou a correr de novo a velocidade já estava no terminal, mas então eu diminui para um mais aceitável.

-O que aconteceu? Perguntou Annie do meu lado eu encarei ela não sabia dizer o que estava sentindo nem o que estava pensando era como se algo grande e perigoso fosse acontecer dessa vez provavelmente mais perigoso do que enfrentar cronos e com certeza mais mortal.

-Nada não. Menti sorrindo para ela que aproveitou e me deu um soco no braço eu não senti de fato, mas fiz uma careta de dor cômica que a fez rir. –O que eu fiz?

-Da próxima vez que eu falar para ir mais de vagar é para ir MAIS DE VAGAR. Gritou ela me olhando daquela maneira que eu sabia que eu estava encrencado.

-Vou tentar me controlar. Eu disse sorrindo travesso para ela que revirou os olhos ela sabia que na primeira oportunidade eu aceleraria o carro ate o limite de novo acho que meu pai deve ter nos protegidos pois eu não me lembro de ter parado em nenhum sinal ou esquina, mas isso era o de menos aquela mulher não saia de minha mente e aquela sensação de que algo perigoso e errado estava para acontecer fez meu coração apertar senti medo por Annie não sabia por que, mas eu senti.

XXXXXXXX

N/a: Primeira fic de Percy Jackson espero que gostem e comentem bastante, mas vale dizer que eu não sou um escritor muito humanizado meu estilo de escrita é meio violento e próprio para aventuras e ação, mas claro que sei fazer momentos mais amenos como nesse capitulo espero que gostem deem sua opinião do que gostaram do cap e do que não gostaram aceito criticas e elogios numa boa sem pressa só não aceito xingamentos ou falta de educação se quer criticar critique de forma construtiva e não ofenda,,,,,,Huahauhau espero msm que gostem

COMENTEM


	2. Chapter 2

Parto em missão e Descubro algo preocupante.

XXXXX

Nada é de graça tudo exige um sacrifício

XXXX

Chegamos rapidamente no acampamento quando chegamos ao local desejado, eu e Annie saímos do carro eu peguei minha bagagem e apertei um terceiro botão na chave o carro fez o barulho de alarme e começou a encolher e a se dobrar de formas estranhas ate formar finalmente uma maleta dessas de negócios vermelha com o símbolo da Ferrai numa lateral um cavalo preto em meio a um escudo amarelo agora sei o porquê daquele presente apesar de não entender a maleta vermelha se o carro era preto.

-Pronta para mais um ano? Perguntei para Annie que sorriu de volta. Demos as mãos e começamos a subir a colina meio-sangue passando rapidamente ansiosos pela volta ao nosso segundo lar no caso de Annie o primeiro visto que ela vivera mais tempo no acampamento do que com a família logo chegamos ate o pinheiro de Thalia onde eu vi o velocino de ouro num galho alto e o nosso pequeno dragão que já não é tão pequeno assim guardando o objeto precioso.

Não sei por que, mas ao ver o dragão e o velocino eu senti de novo aquele aperto no peito aquela sensação de que algo ia acontecer acho que é por costume, pois algo sempre acontece quando venho ao acampamento apertei a mão de Annie com mais força ela me olhou acho que ela pensou que eu estava ansioso, pois me deu um daqueles sorrisos de conforto que transmitia força eu amava os sorrisos dela. Vimos a casa grande e descemos a colina em direção ao acampamento vi também que havia vários novos chalés eu sabia que alguns deuses que dizer todos os deuses estavam cumprindo sua palavra e assumindo seus filhos apesar dos chalés dos deuses menores ficarem um pouco atrás dos doze principais mal chegamos ao local e vários campistas pararam para nos ver alguns cochichavam e apontavam para nossas mãos unidas Annie parecia não gostar da atenção, pois corava um pouco.

-Que bom que já chegaram. Disse Quiron aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde eu não tava prestando atenção mesmo apenas olhava para Annie pensando como ela ficava bonita corada poxa acho que Afrodite ta mexendo demais comigo, pois eu nunca fui tão meloso assim com desagrado a senti largando minha mão para abraçar o centauro eu compreendia isso afinal Quiron era como um pai para ela que viveu ali a maior parte da sua vida.

-Que bom te ver Quiron. Falou Annie tendo o abraço correspondido pelo centauro que logo se separou dela e passou a me olhar com interesse e intensidade.

-Seja bem vindo Percy. Disse o centauro abrindo aquele sorriso costumeiro de boas vindas eu apenas sorri de volta eu tava com uma sensação ruim. –Eu acho que vocês vão querer se acomodar primeiro né.

-Sim eu quero ver meus irmãos e conhecer os novos. Disse Annie animada se virando para mim e beijando meu rosto. –Ate mais Percy. Disse saindo animada para o chalé de Atena me deixando sozinho com o centauro.

-Percy creio que devo falar contigo. Disse Quiron passando a andar em direção da casa grande eu apenas o acompanhei não vi nenhum de meus irmãos por ali. –Seus irmãos estão meio que de castigo na praia. Disse-me o centauro adivinhando meus pensamentos mal percebi, mas já estávamos nas escadas da casa grande, mas não subimos, ele me olhou com aqueles olhos antigos e sábios que eu respeitava muito.

-Algum problema com meus irmãos? - Perguntei meio aflito acho que não sou um bom irmão mais velho não estando por perto para eles e pensando assim eu me senti mal, pois parecia meu pai.

-Eles entraram em atrito com o chalé de Ares. Falou Quiron me olhando com atenção. –E digamos que não controlaram direito seus poderes. Uma pequena pausa. –Eu sei que você aprendeu tudo sozinho, mas eles não foram colocados em situações onde tiveram de aprender a controlar seus poderes como você fez então eu estou incumbindo você de dar umas aulas para eles e aproveitando para dar aulas pros dois filhos do deus do rio Asopus.

-Eu cuidarei disso. Falei sabendo que eu tinha de cuidar mesmo. –Só vou guardar minhas coisas e vou para a praia dar uma olhada nos meus irmãos.

-Obrigado Percy. Falou Quiron antes de eu sair meio que apressado para meu chalé certo eu não gostei nem um pouco de ter de bancar a baba dos meus irmãos, mas eles eram minha responsabilidade eu os levara ate ali e como meu pai não aparecia para dar nem oi não me levem a mal eu adoro meu pai, mas ele é um pai relapso como a maioria dos deuses quando entrei na minha cabana vi a água da fonte borbulhando isso é sinal que meu pai não gostou de eu pensar mal dele, mas não liguei joguei minha mala num beliche qualquer e depois coloquei com cuidado a maleta vermelha debaixo de minha cama e corri para a praia.

Cheguei lá rapidamente não demorando muito para achar meus irmãos sentados na beira do mar aonde as ondas chegavam ate seus pés respirei fundo e avancei definitivamente eram meus irmãos todos de cabelos negros e eu sabia que tinham olhos verdes água ali estavam minhas três irmãs e meus três irmãos cheguei perto deles sem que eles vissem e falei para o mar mandar uma onda mais forte que logo veio e os pegou de surpresa pois tombaram de costas na areia com a água sobre eles logo sendo arrastada para o mar de novo.

-Oi. Falei divertido olhando para eles com interesse. Todos me encararam ainda deitados. –Vão ficar deitados ou vão dizer um oi para seu irmão? Perguntei bem humorado a primeira a se mexer foi minha irmã a mais velha depois de mim seu nome por incrível que pareça era Marin ela pulou sobre mima inda ensopada pela água me abraçando com força.

-Oi maninho. Ela gritou praticamente no meu ouvido e apertando mais o abraço logo minhas outras duas irmãs se levantaram e me abraçaram acho que as filhas de Poseidon são mais emotivas que nos filhos, pois meus dois irmãos apenas levantaram e me deram tapinhas nas costas. –Obrigado pelo Presente a espada é perfeita.

-Deve ser. Falei rapidamente me afastando dos meus irmãos e olhando duramente para eles que pareceram congelar diante de meu olhar. –Fiquei sabendo que vocês arrumaram briga com o chalé de ares. Falei de forma severa os cinco baixaram a cabeça de vergonha, as poucas vezes que eu os vi acho que eles me associavam a um pai. –Vocês pelo menos ganharam a briga? Perguntei divertido vendo-os levantarem a cabeça com sorrisos nos lábios.

-Estávamos ganhando ate que a Sofi perdeu o controle. Falou Marin aprontando para minha outra irmã os cabelos dela era o mais longos das meninas desciam alem da cintura os olhos verdes água pareciam carregar vergonha e era mais pálida que os demais ela tinha uns onze anos a segunda mais nova somente o Davi é mais novo que ela.

-E vocês entraram em pânico e se descontrolaram também. Falei achando divertida a situação. –Por causa disso Quiron me mandou dar aulas para vocês sobre o controle da água.

-Serio? Perguntou Davi animado ele tinha 10 anos e era um pouco alto para a idade no demais os cabelos eram pretos e olhos verdes eu acho que isso nunca mudara.

-Sim. Falei sorrindo sinistramente para todos. –E vamos começar agora acho que vocês pegam tudo num dia ou dois. Conforme eu falava fiz com que um pouco da água que estava no mar viesse ate mim formando uma pequena esfera não maior que uma bola de basebol.

XXXX

O sol estava se pondo quando dispensei meus irmãos eles realmente pegaram o jeito com a água rápido claro que eu ameacei pendurar alguém de ponta cabeça num pegaso e mandá-lo voar bem alto só para descontrair eu sei fui meio sádico, mas sem uma boa ameaça a vida o aprendizado não seria tão rápido isso é quase natural em nos meio sangue. Depois do treino fui ate um lugar mais afastado onde tinha um lado que eu sei que não tinha nenhuma Náiade ficava meio afastado de todos os chalés e tomei um banho ali mesmo sem me preocupar saindo das águas uma hora depois com as roupas limpas e tudo mais logo eu ouvi a concha anunciando o jantar me dei conta agora que não tinha visto de novo minha namorada.

Cheguei ao refeitório onde meus irmãos já estavam sentados na mesa assim como a maioria do pessoal logo me servi de comida fazendo um bom prato e assim como meus irmãos e todos no acampamento, fomos em fila ate a fogueira caminhados ordeiramente bem quase todos visto que meus irmãos estavam impacientes e reclamavam de fome acho que não sirvo para ser irmão mais velho e ainda responsável ate por que não sou um bom exemplo.

-Para Hestia. Falei derrubando um pouco da comida no fogo sentindo o cheiro dela pairar no ar vi a figura da minha deusa favorita no meio das chamas sorrindo para mim. –Para Poseidon valeu pelo presente pai. Eu disse murmurando quando a comida caiu no fogo senti logo o cheiro de sal marinho.

Voltamos logo para o refeitório e todos comemos numa boa quando o som da trombeta foi ouvido ninguém entendeu, pois todos já estavam ali e não era hora de voltar pros chalés foi quando vimos as Caçadoras chegarem saindo sabe-se lá de onde e caminhando ate o refeitório com Lady Artemis logo atrás e eu ainda acho que ela com aquela cara de criança emburrada é uma gracinha acho que ela captou esse pensamento, pois logo olhou diretamente para mim estreitando os olhos acho que senti minha pele arder levemente de novo, mas ela logo desviou os olhos e falou diretamente com Quiron como se não tivesse nenhum outro campista ali.

-Quiron como sabe minhas caçadoras passara uma temporada aqui. Falou Artemis muitos alunos tinham baixado a cabeça em respeito acho que quase todo mundo menos eu e meus irmãos que não pareciam saber quem ela era.

-Quem é a menina? Perguntou Marin baixo só para eu ouvir.

-Lady Artemis deusa da caça. Respondei rapidamente vendo Quiron responder rapidamente e a deusa acenar com a cabeça ela olhou em direção da mesa de Poseidon de novo e eu tive certeza que ela encarava minhas irmãs a, mas eu não vou deixar mesmo ela fazer o que queria essa deusa baixinha sim insultei mesmo, pois sabia que ela ia me olhar coloquei meu olhar mais mortal em meus olhos e apenas acenei negativamente com a cabeça em uma advertência silenciosa, mas a deusa apenas abriu um sorriso zombeteiro e falou algo para Thalia que olhou em nossa direção e afirmou com a cabeça logo a deusa saiu fazendo todos desviar os olhos. –Ela provavelmente vai tentar fazer vocês se juntarem a caçada e se uma de vocês aceitarem ai de vocês. Adverti minhas irmãs que se olharam e olharam para mim sem entender.

-O que é se juntar a caçada? Perguntou Marin com interesse olhando para as caçadoras irem embora para o chalé de Artemis claro que Thalia sorriu em minha direção antes de dar as costas.

-É o grupo de garota que acompanham a deusa da caça. Falei de maneira calma não queria me aprofundar no assunto justamente com minhas irmãs, mas sabia que elas queriam saber mais. –Artemis é uma deusa casta por um juramento ao seu pai e exige que suas companheiras abdiquem o convívio com os homens jurem lealdade com ela e prometam castidade, ou seja, virgindade em troca ela torna vocês imortais onde vocês se juntam as caçadoras e caçam monstros por ai.

-Ser virgem para sempre? Perguntou Minha irmã Marin meio surpresa. –Cara deve ser chato. Não sei se gostei ou não de ouvir aquilo e optei por não gostar definitivamente não queria nem saber da minha irmã perdendo a virgindade ou se quer algum marmanjo chegar perto delas, acho que vou reconsiderar as intenções de Artemis quem sabe ela não levas minhas irmãs para longe dos olhos dos homens alheios ouvi uma risada em minha mente uma risada masculina era meu pai, mas pude notar que ele também não gostava de pensar na vida amorosa das filhas.

-Marin. Disse eu me virando para ela. –Me lembre de castrar o primeiro garoto que chegar perto de você. Eu falei com um tom totalmente casual como se discutisse o tema ela riu achando que era brincadeira, mas logo notou que eu não brincava.

-Ciúmes? Perguntou ela divertida em minha direção desviei os olhos.

-Apenas cuidando de você. Falei olhando para a mesa de Atena onde encontrei Annabeth me olhando sorrindo divertida era lógico ela já ter deduzido o que eu e minha irmã discutíamos. –A propósito tenho que cuida de TODAS vocês. Frisei bem olhando todas olhando para minhas outras duas irmãs que desviaram os olhos, envergonhadas.

XXXXXXX

Quando voltei para meu chalé já era tarde eu meio que tinha dado uma fugida com Annie para compensar o resto do dia que ficamos afastados e bem foi bem produtivo acabamos repetindo a dose da noite anterior claro naquele lugar onde não havia nenhuma ninfa ou olhos curiosos entrei devagar no chalé lembrando que agora ele não era só meu fui ate minha cama e tirei apenas a camisa já que tinha costume de dormir de bermuda e me deitei na cama.

-O encontro fora bom? Perguntou Marin no meio da escuridão do quarto.

-Muito. Respondi em tom travesso.

-E depois você não quer que eu arrume um namorado. Falou ela me provocando essa garota gosta de me provocar.

-Justamente por que sei o que seu namorado vai querer com você. Falei rapidamente. –E pior sei o que você vai querer com seu namorado.

-E se eu disser que já tenho um? Ela me perguntou na escuridão meus olhos já estavam se acostumando a pouca luz então levantei um pouca a cabeça e foquei na silueta dela na escuridão.

-Eu descubro quem ele é. Falei de forma calma e lenta. –E bato um papo com ele de como ele deve se comportar com minha irmãzinha.

-Você não faria isso. Ela me falou notei o tom de receio em sua voz a, mas eu ia descobrir quem era esse tal namorado.

-Quem sabe. Falei respirando fundo e me acalmando. –Mas volte a dormi amanha discutimos isso direito viu mocinha. Falei me deitando senti o olhar dela em minha direção, mas fechei os olhos e me entreguei a um sono estranhamente imediato.

XX

_Sonho de meio sangue nunca é comum sempre tem algo a mais nesses sonhos e não era diferente com o meu, pois eu estava em uma floresta o lugar era frio como se eu tive-se em pleno inverno senti alguém do meu lado, mas não conseguir ver quem era também senti o chão tremer e vi de relance algo grande na minha frente, mas quando digo grande é grande mesmo fazia aquele gigante de ontem parecer um anão de circo, mas logo esse sonho se dissolveu como água e mudou para outra coisa. Agora eu estava justamente de frente para Atlas olhando o pilar dele começar a trincar e ele se curvar mais tentando aguentar o peso do céu o cenário mudou de novo e eu estava dentro do buraco do tártaro pelo menos eu acho que era._

_Milhares se não mais de vozes falavam ao mesmo tempo sussurros ao vento juras de amor eterno de ódio eterno urros de dor e ódio, mas tudo era escuro demais para se ver algo foi quando uma luz se acendeu eu não sei de onde e eu vi a minha frente um grande portão de aço enegrecido sabia que aquele portão não era comum sentia o poder dele poder de confinamento tinha alguém de frente ao portão uma mulher loira, mas não pude ver seu rosto._

_-Esta tudo pronto? Perguntou uma voz saindo do portão eu juro que senti meu sangue gelar aquela voz era meio metálica e obscura a sensação era pior do que a voz de Cronos para dizer a verdade eu sentia que o que falara ali faria Cronos parecer uma criança birrenta, tamanho o poder da voz ela parecia tão antiga que eu jurei que eu vi o inicio do mundo passar por meus olhos._

_-Sim meu pai. Falou a mulher a voz era bela e cristalina como a nascente de um rio. –Você em breve poderá se libertar e tomar sua vingança sobre os deuses e titãs._

_-Tem alguém aqui. Falou a voz poderosa do portão a mulher imediatamente se virou em minha direção, mas antes que ela me foca-se eu já estava em outro lugar parecia um bosque, mas dava para sentir a energia anciã sair das arvores._

_-Essa foi por pouco jovem herói. Falou uma voz feminina não sabia de onde vinha. –Agora acorde e se prepare para sua missão._

XXX

Ao ouvir aquela voz eu abri os olhos rapidamente o sol já ilumina o chalé, mas parecia muito cedo me sentei na cama tentando me focar no sonho, mas tinha partes dele que escapava de minha mente e escorria por entre meus dedos como algo líquido, mas eu me lembrava daquela voz e do temor que ela trouxe aquilo não era bom só faltava agora outra guerra contra um ser pior que Cronos e mais antigo mesmo eu não sabendo se isso era possível. Levantei-me rapidamente e me troquei antes que alguns dos meus irmãos acordassem colocando uma camisa do acampamento e uma bermuda limpa sai rapidamente para fazer minha higiene matinal.

O acampamento tava silencioso por isso pude chegar aos banheiros rapidamente fazer minha higiene matinal e voltar em pouco tempo, mas quando cheguei ao meu chalé notei que minhas irmãs já haviam acordado meus irmãos pareciam relutantes a isso olhei para Marin que me olhou como se pedisse permissão eu apenas acenei com a cabeça vendo-a fazer um sinal com a mão coletando umidade do ar formando pequenas bolas de água em cima da cabeça dos meus dois irmãos e deixou-as caírem eles logo acordaram assustados eles estavam secos, mas a cama estava molhada logo começou uma discussão entre irmãos que eu logo separei e mandei eles se arrumarem lógico dando privacidade para minhas irmãs acho que preciso mandar aumentar o chalé e fazer uma divisória feminina para ele, pois não daria garotos e garotas, juntos acho que preciso falar isso com Quiron.

-Chega. Falei em tom mais alto fazendo todos ficarem quietos acho que minha voz saiu mais poderosa do que eu planejava. –Agora vão se arrumar que o café será servido logo. Eu disse dando as costas e saindo do chalé indo direto para a casa grande falar com Quiron não demorou muito para eu chegar la e já notei que muitos campistas acordavam e andavam pelo acampamento meio sonolentos.

-Percy o que devo a visita tão cedo? Perguntou-me o centauro quando subi na varanda da casa.

-Eu queria saber como eu faço para ampliar meu chalé e dividi-lo. Eu disse para o centauro.

-Como assim dividir? Perguntou Quiron interessado.

-As garotas precisam de sua privacidade então preciso dividir essa coisa antes que meus irmãos acabem se matando. Falei em tom casado ainda era cedo e eu tinha de resolver essas coisas.

-É uma boa idéia. Falou Quiron levemente pensativo. –Há tempos venho pensando em fazer isso nos demais chalés bom voe teria de falar com seu pai para isso ver se ele autoriza e se autorizar ele pode ajudar você mandando alguém para fazer as melhorias.

-Obrigado Quiron. Falei saindo de perto, mas antes mesmo de eu sair da varanda a porta da casa abre e de lá sai Rachel que ao ver-me pulou em meu pescoço, eu juro que o ouvi estalar com isso, ela me abraçava com uma força que seu corpo pequeno não parecia ter.

-Percy. Ela falou perto de meu ouvido ai se Annie ver isso eu to morto enterrado e morto de novo. –Que saudades.

-Também senti sua falta. Eu falei tentando me afastar rapidamente e olhando para ela acho que ela não mudou muito mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la acho que ela foi para um colégio longe algo sobre garotas ou escolas de boas maneiras. –Alguma novidade? Perguntei, mas para meu desespero os olhos dela estavam esverdeados e uma fumaça verde começou a sair de sua boca, ótimo era só o que eu precisava uma visita do oráculo.

Eu sou o oráculo de Delfos. Falou como se eu já não soubesse daquilo eu ainda estranhava a voz de Rachel triplicada.

A Água a morte e o raio devem partir.

Para o sul deverão seguir.

Encontrar a criança perdida.

Mas seu caminho devera ser desviado.

Para a deusa ajudar.

O Herói uma verdade ira descobrir

E ao fim a tragédia espera pelo Herói.

Ótimo, não entendi porra nenhuma dessa merda, claro a profecia fora mais clara do que qualquer outra que eu ouvi menos o final, era claro que eu precisava ir para o sul e levar Nico e Thalia agora me restava achar o Nico um leve tremor de terra e eu olho para trás e como diz o ditado "é só falar do diabo" vejo Nico saindo de um buraco no chão em frente ao chalé ele olhava para Quiron e para mim que não sabíamos o que falar.

-Percy você tem uma missão. Falou Quiron em tom profundo olhou para Nico que parecia perdido.

-Nico arrume suas coisas e se despeça de seus irmãos partiremos imediatamente. Falei Saindo de perto fingindo não ouvir os protestos do garoto que reclamava de ter acabado de chegar caminhei a passos largos e fortes ate o chalé de Artemis chegando La apenas bati na porta que logo foi atendida por uma pirralha de não mais que doze anos ela me olhava de forma desafiadora era sempre assim quando eu me aproximava isso que eu era próximo delas imagine se fosse um estranho.

-O que quer? Perguntou a pirralha em tom autoritário fazendo meu sangue ferver.

-Primeiro você tem de crescer para falar comigo nesse tom. Falei sem controlar minha língua essas caçadoras realmente ME TIRAM DO SERIO. –Segundo meu assunto é com sua capitã.

-O que ouve Percy? Perguntou Thalia entrando em meu campo de visão ao abrir toda a porta a pirralha ainda me olhou de forma que juro que ela queria me matar eu sorri zombeteiro para ela e olhei atentamente para Thalia eu não sabia que caçadoras usavam camisolas tão sexy acho que ela captou esse pensamento, pois corou um pouco, mas não se moveu. –Fala logo cabeça de alga. Falou ela me provocando serio eu acho que sou o alvo favorito das caçadoras.

-Missão. Partimos em uma hora. Avisei olhando para ela com atenção e advertência ela sabia que não era para entrar em detalhes. –A profecia diz que você tem de vir. Eu falei simplesmente ela afirmou com a cabeça e eu saio de perto voltando para meu chalé onde meus irmãos estavam devidamente trocados e estranhamente quietos. –Fizeram algo?

-Por que acha que fizemos algo? Perguntou Marin eu a encarei de forma incisiva e ela desviou os olhos como se tenta-se esconder algo. –Nos inundamos o chalé de Ares em quanto você tava na casa grande. Ela disse contando o que fizera sem ainda me encarar.

-Só isso? Perguntei calmamente abrindo um sorriso acho que Clarisse iria querer me matar mais tarde, mas não tinha o que fazer. –Muito bem quero todos de pé. Eu falei apontando para frente da ponte os cinco foram ali rapidamente sem me olhar acho que eu fico assustador quando fico serio Rachel já disse algo parecido bem ela disse que eu fico com o semblante selvagem. –Se comportem, pois eu vou falar com nosso pai e vocês vão aproveitar para vê-lo. Falei para os cinco que pareceram suar frio com isso.

-Mas não precisa contar pro papai. Falou Marin desesperada acho que é normal todo filho de deus quer se provar para seu pai para que este tenha orgulho dele.

-Não se preocupe ele já deve saber o que vocês fizeram e deve ta rindo a beça a essa hora. Falei apressado jogando um dracma de ouro na fonte e falando para Iris logo depois a imagem de meu pai sentado em seu trono submarino foi vista por todos nos ele olhava diretamente para mim e depois para meus irmãos que pareciam encolher sobre seu olhar poderoso.

-Por que me chama Percy? Perguntou Poseidon de forma poderosa eu suspirei. Ele devia ter falado pelo menos um oi para meus irmãos.

-Primeiro para que meus irmãos e seus filhos pudessem saber como o pai é. Eu disse em tom severo olhando para meu pai que pareceu achar isso divertido a mesma expressão risonha que eu já vira tantas vezes estava em seu rosto e suas mesmas roupas de surfista.

-Ola meus filhos. Ele falou olhando para meus irmãos e eu vi um pouco de orgulho em seus olhos. –Fiquei sabendo o que fizeram com o chalé de Ares. Ele falou de forma divertida e piscou para meus irmãos. –Isso ai meus filhos, mas cuidado para não irritar meu sobrinho ele é meio temperamental.

-Meio é apelido. Eu falei lembrando que eu e Áries praticamente nos odiávamos. –Eu vou direto ao ponto depois você fala um pouco mais com eles. Eu disse ao meu pai demonstrando que ficaria chateado se ele não fizesse isso ele suspirou cansado e afirmou com a cabeça. –Eu queria pedir permissão para ampliar o chalé de Poseidon sei que temos poucos ocupantes, mas quero criar duas alas a feminina e masculina não acho certo minhas irmãs e meus irmãos viverem juntos e misturados afinal garotas necessitam de privacidade. Marin e minhas outras irmãs olharam agradecidas para mim acho que esse era um problema bem comum meu pai também olhou para mim como se pensasse no que fazer.

-Também concordo meu filho. Falou Poseidon olhando demoradamente para Marin. - Eu mandarei seu irmão Tyson com alguns ciclopes para apressar isso acho que ate a noite eles fazem isso.

-Obrigado pai. Disse eu em respeito. –Agora eu tenho de me arrumar tenho uma missão.

-Boa sorte meu filho. Disse Poseidon olhando par mim eu sabia que ele queria dizer mais algo. –Fique de olho na sua irmã e no filho de Apolo de nome Adrian. Eu sorri sinistramente em direção do meu pai e depois para minha irmã que empalideceu rapidamente eu apenas afirmei coma cabeça peguei uma mochila joguei algumas roupas dentro peguei dinheiro e dracmas e sai deixando méis irmãos a sós com a figura de meu pai ali acho que eles conversarão um pouco eu conheço meu pai ele tenta ser um bom pai os outros deuses deveriam seguir seu exemplo.

-Annie. Falei em frente ao chalé de Atenas e logo a porta se abre uma garota baixinha apareceu e me olhou de cima a baixo com certo orgulho e prepotência nos olhos eu definitivamente não tenho sorte com pirralhas se não eram as caçadoras eram as filhas de Atena que olhava para mim como se eu fosse algo incomum e fora do mundo normal. –Pode chamar a Annabeth para mim?

-Annabeth seu namorado ta na porta. Ela falou meio gritando dentro do chalé logo ela desapareceu para dentro da construção e Annie apareceu quase pulando em meu pescoço eu logo lhe dei um selinho e a abracei pela cintura. –Temos de conversar. Eu disse olhando para ela que entendeu e nos dois saímos de perto.

XXXXX

Minha despedida de Annie demorou quase uma hora entre uns amassos e recomendações para eu me cuidar ela não tinah gostado de não ser designada para a missão, mas depois de muito falar eu meio que a persuadi que não era minha culpa muito menos de Rachel visto que ela não controlava suas previsões eu e ela, voltávamos para a parte dos chalés quando eu vi minha irmã Marin de mãos dadas com um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos lembrava um pouco Apolo fui em direção deles Annie não entendeu direito, mas apenas foi comigo minha irmã soltou a mão do rapaz assim que me viu e parecia tentar encontrar uma desculpa rápido.

-Percy esse é... Ela não terminou de falar olhei serio para ela e depois para o cara acho que tinha a mesma idade que ela Annie pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Deixe-os em paz. Ela falou meio que tentando ajudar Marin que olhou agradecida para ela.

-Adrian. Eu falei acho que meu tom saiu gélido demais, pois o filho de Apolo tremeu, mas não desviou os olhos atitude admirável e tola. –Temos de falar em particular. Eu disse soltando Annie e apontando com a cabeça uma área mais afastada o filho de Apolo empalideceu um pouco e me seguiu Annie parecia revoltada e Marin parecia rezar aos deuses que seu namorado fica-se inteiro não demorou muito e chegamos no local que eu queria uns 10 metros de onde as garotas estavam vi pelo canto dos olhos Annabeth tentando acalmar minha irmã.

-Percy eu. Começou o tal Adrian a falar, mas ficou mudo quando o encarei nos olhos.

-Eu conheço a fama dos filhos de Apolo. Falei eu em maneira calma e lenta o ar a minha volta pareceu ficar ate mais gélido acho que meu pai ta me ajudando a criar o clima. –Você não pode esquecer que eu vivi nesse acampamento a algum tempo e que também conheço um pouco da sua fama. Eu falei em tom de advertência vi meus reflexos nos olhos do rapaz que parecia nervoso, mas não falava nada. –Se você partir o coração da minha irmã se eu souber que você sequer tentou ir alem de um simples beijo com ela eu juro que nem todo o calor do sol conseguira te esquentar e nem toda proteção de Apolo conseguira te salvar do que eu farei com você. Ele tremeu levemente diante de meu olhar homicida. –Estamos entendidos?

-S-sim. Falou ele meio gaguejando eu abri um sorriso frio nos lábios.

-E se achar que eu estou mentindo. Falei tocando o ombro dele onde uma fina camada de gelo se formou ele me olhou apavorado eu sabia que os filhos de Apolo tinham certo dom com fogo, mas o gelo não derretia. –Então boa sorte, pois eu terei olhos e ouvidos por aqui cada ninfa seja do mar, rio, lago ou arvores aqui pode muito bem me dizer o que eu quero fora os semideuses dos chalés dos deuses menores e também tenho outros meios.

-Eu vou me comportar. Falou o rapaz tremendo acho que o ar tava mais gelado do que eu imaginava mesmo assim sorri sem nenhuma alegria e me virei para minha irmã abrindo um sorriso verdadeiro e indo em direção dela e de Annie.

-O que você falou para ele? Perguntou Marin de imediato vendo o namorado vindo logo atrás de mim ainda tremendo pelo frio que já passara.

-Apenas uma conversa entre homens. Eu falei sorrindo alegremente. –Vamos Annie eu já estou atrasado.

-Vamos. Ela me disse olhando com severidade e também alegria minha irmã e seu namorado vieram logo atrás de nos. –Você não devia ter assustado o coitado deixa os dois viverem em paz.

-isso que você não sabe as ameaças que recebi de seus irmãos. Falei divertido só para ela ouvir. –Claro que também tinha o fato da sua mãe já ter me advertido que não gostava de mim.

XXXXX

As despedidas foram rápidas todos meus irmãos se despediram de mim com um abraço e eu coloquei Marin como responsável pela pirralhada e claro que lancei mais um olhar gélido ao filho de Apolo que parecia que soltou a mão de minha irmã na hora ela parecia aborrecida com isso depois disso eu, Nico e Thalia fomos com o carro do acampamento ate New York eu não quis ir com meu carro ate porque tinha só dois lugares chegamos rapidamente a estação central iríamos pegar um trem para o sul nos três paramos no meio da estação e nos olhamos.

-Para onde vamos? Perguntou Thalia curiosa eu também queria saber sabia que era ao sul, mas se eu seguir essa dica eu posso acabar parando no pólo sul, mas eu sabia que não poderíamos ficar parados por muito tempo pois três filhos dos três grandes parados seria como um ímã gigante para monstros e ainda por cima um cartaz do tamanho da estatua da liberdade escrito lanche grátis em cima de nossas cabeças.

-Talvez eu possa ajudar. Falou uma voz ao nosso lado todos nos viramos e encontramos Hermes ali parado eu ainda descubro como os deuses se locomovem tão rápido. –Vão para uma cidadezinha chamada Morgan City é onde um filho meu desapareceu junto com um sátiro que foi buscá-lo para trazer ao acampamento o nome dele é Fabio Colleman.

-Obrigado Lord Hermes. Falei em forma respeitosa o deus me olhou longamente eu não sei se ele realmente me perdoou pela morte de Luke, mas logo ele começou a brilhar eu e meus companheiros fechamos os olhos em quanto ele desaparecia em sua verdadeira forma. –Nico cuide da nossa bagagem e não deixe Thalia entrar em confusão.

-Ei! Exclamou Thalia ofendida, mas eu não liguei para ela logo fui comprar a passagem de trem demoraria dois dias para chegar naquele local isso que o trem não passava naquela região então um trecho seria de ônibus logo eu voltei e vi um Nico olhando feio para Thalia que lançava um olhar mortal para Nico e o corpo de um homem caído no chão. –Eu saí por menos de cinco minutos. Falei suspirando cansado.

-Culpa dele. Disse Thalia apontando para o homem caído. –Quem manda tentar passar a mão numa caçadora.

-Não era para você cuidar dela? Perguntei olhando para Nico.

-Essa histérica não da ouvido para ninguém. Falou Nico em tom sombrio de voz.

-Quem é histérica sua mistura mal feita de gótico com emo? Perguntou Thalia eu juro que vi faíscas saltando de seus olhos literalmente entrei no meio dos dois que se encaravam eu não sabia quem era mais criança ali peguei minha mochila e olhei para os dois.

-Quando o casal terminar da para nos irmos? Perguntei com certa ironia na voz recebendo um olhar mortal dos dois. Credo esse povo se estressa demais, seguimos em silencio para o trem onde nos acomodamos nos bancos vi que Thalia logo pegou um MP3 e começou a ouvir uma musica em um volume alto demais pois ate eu que tava no bando do outro lado do corredor ouvi era um punk rock ate que legal e Nico bem este fechou os olhos e fingiu que estava viajando sozinho credo que dupla eu fui conseguir um filho de Hades metido a solitário e uma filha de Zeus que se tornou caçadora e ainda por cima é orgulhosa acho que o orgulho é de família.

XXXXXXXXX

Os dois dias de viagem foram sossegados ate demais para mim claro que tive de separar uma briga de Nico e de Thalia e quase sobrava para mim e serio eu tava me sentindo uma babá, não que conversar com os dois não era bom, eu ate gostava de Thalia nos éramos parecidos ate demais, as vezes isso causava certo atrito, mesmo assim passamos por muita coisa juntos então tínhamos uma boa sintonia e amizade o mesmo era com Nico que no começo me idolatrava depois passou a me odiar e agora era meu amigo só que se escondia atrás de uma mascara de indiferença.

Agora estávamos num ônibus indo ate aquela cidade que eu nem sabia onde ficava olhei para os lados vi mata parecia que tinha um pântano por perto acho que o rio Mississipi passa por aqui eu tava estranhando nenhum monstro nos atacar, mas só foi eu pensar nisso que o ônibus freia com força e o motorista pragueja algo como entulho na estrada eu me avanço para frente já que nos três estávamos no fundo do ônibus e vejo que o entulho que ele reclamava era meu velho amigo Minotauro apesar de que eu juro que essa coisa tava quase dois metros maior do que da ultima vez que eu vi logo o bicho pareceu me farejar dentro do ônibus e socou o vidro dianteiro o quebrando o motorista gritou algo como bomba ou tiroteio e se jogou no chão olhei de relance para Thalia e Nico ambos logo atrás de mim e tratamos logo de pular fora do ônibus.

-Ei feioso. Gritou Thalia tirando um arco não sei da onde acho que era o bracelete dela eu a vi puxar uma corda invisível no arco e vi uma corda azulada aparecer e uma flecha que parecia ser feita de pura eletricidade ela lançou a flecha no bicho que urrou se bem que para mim pareceu mais um mugido forte do que rugido, mas o importante é que a criatura não sentiu muito bem a flecha elétrica apenas ficou irritado e se virou para Thalia algo estava diferente nessa criatura alem do tamanho anormal.

-Nico atrase-o. Ordenei ao filho de Hades quando vi o minotauro indo em direção de Thalia em disparada ela esperou ele estar perto para pular de lado, mas a criatura pareceu ver isso e esticou seu braço pronto para agarra-la sorte é que eu cheguei a tempo e pulei sobre Thalia a levando ao chão em seguida três guerreiros esqueletos saíram do chão e começaram a atacar o minotauro que com apenas um golpe da mão desmontou os esqueletos. –Não dava para ser algo que fique inteiro por mais tempo. Gritei com Nico Sem ligar que ainda estava em cima de Thalia que parecia paralisada com a proximidade. –E você ataque quando eu mandar. Falei olhando para Thalia que acenou com a cabeça me levantei rapidamente e respirei fundo gostei do lugar o ar bem úmido. –Nico tente prender uma das pernas dele. Gritei ao rapaz que pareceu entender.

Nico se concentrou e abriu um buraco debaixo do minotauro que pulou de lado isso estava estranho aquela coisa esta mais rápida e forte que antes e sua visão parecia muito melhor, mas logo Nico fez mais um buraco fazendo a criatura cair, mas o buraco não era muito grande so ia ate os joelhos da besta mesmo assim o filho de Hades fechou o buraco prendendo o minotauro li. Em quanto isso eu respirei fundo e juntei uma grande parte da umidade do ar em volta formando uma grande bola de água e joguei no minotauro que pareceu não gostar do banho.

-Não reclama que você tava fedendo. Falei brincando e olhei para Thalia. –Ta esperando o que? – Perguntei sem entender por que ela tava parada. –Faz churrasquinho dele. Mandei ela logo entendeu e lançou mais uma flecha elétrica no minotauro que agora molhado conduzia mais eletricidade a besta urrou com o choque forte mesmo assim continuava a se debater era claro que ele ia sair do chão então peguei minha espada e simplesmente taquei na besta fazendo ela ser fincada no peito da mesma vi que Nico fez o mesmo a espada cravou no pescoço do minotauro, mas ele não virou pó continuava a se mecher. –Acerte nossas armas. Disse olhando para Thalia que entendeu deixou o arco e concentrou eletricidade nas mãos jogando em direção da besta nossas armas metálicas atraíram o raio o choque era mais forte agora a criatura finalmente parara e sumiu em uma nuvem de fogo aquilo era incomum minotauros não eram tão antigos para sumir em nuvens de fogo.

-Estranho. Falou Thalia olhando para o local onde o minotauro estava segundos atrás. –Eu já o enfrentei duas vezes quando me juntei as caçadoras, mas ele nunca esteve tão forte quanto agora.

-E maior. Falou Nico se aproximando mais de nos.

-Alguma coisa parece ta afetando os monstros. Eu falei para mim mesmo olhando em volta parece que o motorista do ônibus aproveitou a confusão para fugir provavelmente no jornal da noite nos íamos aparecer como alguma espécie de terrorista sei disso por que já ocorreu comigo no passado. –Vamos não estamos longe.

XXXXXX

E não estávamos mesmo demorou apenas uma hora e meia para alcançar a cidade que procurávamos era pequena não devia de ter mais que dez mil habitantes talvez menos, mas eu tive uma sensação ruim quando entrei na cidade era como se eu tive-se de frente para o tártaro de novo algo poderoso se escondia ali antes de procurarmos o tal satiro e o meio sangue desaparecido fomos para uma pequena lanchonete parecia bem popular com o povo local pois muita gente estava ali nos sentamos em uma mesa euma garçonete de seus trinta anos veio nos atender pedimos hambúrguer cm batata frita para os três e um refrigerante qualquer logo o pedido veio e eu tinha de perguntar.

-Você conhece algum Fabio Colleman? Perguntei a garçonete que me olhou longamente.

-O pequeno Fabio esta desaparecido a duas semanas. Falou a garçonete meio desconfiada de nos, mas eu ignorei isso. –De onde você o conhece?

-Somos conhecidos do pai dele. Falei resolvendo não mentir e bem não era mentira conhecíamos mesmo o pai do moleque. –Ele nos mandou aqui para pega-lo e leva-lo ate ele.

-Então ele não sabia do desaparecimento? Perguntou a mulher me fazendo notar que ela não estava desconfiada apenas procurando algo para fofocar.

-Pelo jeito não. Falei sorrindo para ela. –Pode dizer o ultimo lugar que ele foi visto?

-Algumas crianças falam que ele estava perto do bosque junto com um garoto estranho e desapareceu disseram que ouviram barulho de cobra perto deles.

-Obrigado. Agradeci comento rapidamente o hambúrguer e a batata frita e bebi rápido o refrigerante isso não me fazia mal eu tinha costume de comer rapidamente em missões já meus companheiros demoraram mais onde discutimos o que fazer e foi decidido que iríamos ate o bosque.

Quase uma hora depois nos três saímos em direção ao tal bosque já de barriga cheia fomos avisados pela garçonete para termos cuidado com cobras e com o pequeno pântano ali perto onde jacarés pareciam espreitar pela água não demorou muito para chegarmos ao bosque, mantivemos silencio se um meio sangue sumiu ali significava que ali tinha um monstro e provavelmente não era o minotauro, entramos e caminhamos sempre atentos ao mínimo barulho, mas aquilo estava muito estranho estava muito quieto não havia barulho de pássaros nem de animais.

-Muito quieto. Falou Nico sua voz pareceu ecoar naquele silencio me trazendo um mal pressagio como se algo tivesse escutado.

-Quieto de mais. Falou Thalia e mais uma vez senti aquela sensação ruim mais do que rapidamente transformei meu relógio em escudo Thalia vendo que eu fiz isso fez com que outro bracelete se transformasse em Aegis a copia fiel do escudo de seu pai ficamos parados por um instante já havíamos entrado fundo no bosque algo deslizou pela grama do bosque e farfalhou as folhas, do alto das arvores ouviu um silvo baixo e longo como de uma serpente, nós três nos juntamos de costas um para o outro para podermos ver em todas as direções quando uma coisa verde bem escuro saiu do nada parecia um cipó exageradamente grosso e atingiu Nico o jogando em direção de uma arvore fazendo ele cair desacordado merda menos um eu e Thalia nos olhamos aquela criatura era grande mais uma vez aquela coisa parecida com cipó apareceu descendo da copa das arvores e se enrolou em Thalia a puxando para o alto, segundos depois vejo minha amiga cair a alguns metros a minha frente, ela parecia ferida no braço.

Agora eu estava sozinho o barulho de algo deslizando pelas arvores e pelo chão era audível junto com aquele silvo so que parecia ter aumentado de numero parecia varias cobras eu sinto um arrepio passar por minha espinha e salto pra o lado esquerdo colocando meu escudo na lateral do corpo logo aquela coisa verde e grossa atingiu o escudo e quase me lançou para trás defender aquilo era difícil parecia um tiro de um canhão minha espada estava bem firme em minha mãos e eu tentava ouvir ate mesmo a respiração das arvores dando alguns passos para trás e encostando numa arvore qualquer sinto um movimento em cima da arvore e olhou para cima vendo algo descer e para meu desespero aquilo parecia ter um cabelo feito so de cobras me lembrei da Medusa.

O ser pulou em minha direção e eu desviei rapidamente cobrindo meu corso com o escudo pude ver então a parte debaixo da criatura parecia uma enorme anaconda tipo dos filmes mesmo fui subindo a visão sem nunca encarar o rosto vi que na cintura parecia mudar o corpo de cobra ganhou uma cintura feminina mesmo coberta por escamas verdes e subindo mais vi seios cobertos por uma espécie de sutiã de metal depois disso não fui mais para cima com certeza aquilo era uma gorgona, mas não parecia a medusa.

-Quem é você? Perguntei estranhando que aquela coisa parecia maior que a medusa.

-Eu sou Esteno. Falou aquela criatura a voz era reptiliana e vinha em silvos como cobras.

-Pensei que estivesse morta. Falei meio confuso quando enfrentei a medusa ela dissera que suas irmãs estavam mortas.

-Esstou bem viva semideus. Falou a gorgona me atacando não havia pés para eu poder me localizar na distância então so senti algo agarrar meu escudo e puxá-lo fortemente de minhas mãos eu fechei os olhos de imediato sentindo a respiração da criatura em minha frente eu era invulnerável, mas também feito de carne qualquer coisa feita de carne era petrificado pela gorgona ouviu seu escudo cair em algum ponto não muito longe sentiu uma movimentação a sua frente e colocou a espada na frente, mas garras cortaram sua camisa e teriam cortado sua pele se não fosse a invulnerabilidade. –Imortal? Perguntou a voz reptiliana da gorgona.

-Mortal. Falei aproveitando a surpresa dela e a golpeando mesmo sem saber onde senti minha espada cortar a carne dela e ela urrar de dor o grito ela desesperador ela me deu um golpe no peito me jogando longe em quanto pareceu sumir na copa das arvores eu entreabri os olhos e não a vi por perto vi meu escudo a uns 10 metros de distancia e vi que Nico já acordava. –Nico fecha os olhos é uma gorgona. Gritei para Nico, mas ele parecia zonzo e não ter me ouvido vi de relance a gorgona descer de uma arvore na direção dele eu tinha de fazer algo olhei para minha espada e arremessei ela em direção da criatura acertando sua calda vi que a espada atravessou a calda e se fincou na madeira prendendo ela ali. –O mistura de emo com gótico fecha os malditos olhos e sai de perto. Urrei com mais força avançando em direção da gorgona vi que ele me obedeceu a criatura aind anão me encarara, mas eu não poderia arriscar sabia que logo contracorrente iria desaparecer e reaparecer no meu bolso olhei em volta meu escudo desapareceu.

-Tome Herói. Falou uma voz bela ao meu lado me virei e vi aquela mulher de cabelos cor de terra e olhos verdes musgo a mesma mulher que vi em minha casa ou quando o tempo pareceu parar em quanto eu dirigia meu carro ela me estendia meu escudo que parecia mais brilhante que o normal. –Quando terminar siga para o leste e encontra o que procura. Falou a mulher desaparecendo em uma nuvem de pó senti contracorrente de novo em meu bolso e a peguei e destampei logo a espada estava de novo em minhas mãos.

Ouvi a gorgona avançar com fúria em minha direção praguejando em grego antigo e falando algo que eu iria morrer olhei apenas para o escudo e entendi a parte interna dele estava brilhante como um espelho e a parte externa também, coloquei ele em meu braço e olhei o reflexo o rosto medonho da criatura me encarava pelo reflexo avançando sem dó dando um safanão em Nico que estava no caminho o jogando de novo pelo ar por uns cinco metros, vi algumas flechas azuladas acertarem a criatura, mas ela queria era me matar o porcaria todo monstro quer me matar ela estava perto saltei para o lado fazendo-a bater de cara com a árvore fazendo a mesma rachar e tombar pela força do impacto e antes que a maldita criatura fizesse algo eu girei contracorrente no ar em direção de seu pescoço a espada cortou a carne e o osso de forma tão leve e rápida que tudo parecia ser feito de manteiga derretida por fim o enorme corpo da gorgona explodiu. Eu digo explodiu mesmo em chamas me jogando para trás e fazendo eu bater as costas em outra arvore me levantei rapidamente em alerta, mas tudo que vi foi a cabeça da criatura com a face voltada para baixo.

-Nico me de sua mochila. Mandei olhando para o filho de Hades que se aproximava de mim.

-Por que a minha? Ele perguntou me olhando com desagrado.

-Por que eu sei que você consegue suas coisas com esqueletos fantasmas. Falei rapidamente. Ele jogou a mochila para mim de fato estava quase vazia só uma muda de roupa ali me aproximei da cabeça de Esteno a gorgona e a peguei pelos cabelos de serpente a colocando dentro da mochila e a fechando.

-E seu braço Thalia? Perguntei logo depois de cuidar da cabeça do monstro indo para perto da filha de Zeus que estava sentada no chão o arco numa mão e o braço esquerdo pendido meio molemente.

-Ta doendo. Falou ela devia estar doendo mesmo pois eu vi ali varias marcas de mordidas de cobra se ela não fosse imortal provavelmente morreria na hora aproveitando o ar meio úmido consegui juntar uma pequena quantidade de água o suficiente para cobrir todo o braço de Thalia que olhou aquilo surpresa então pensei fortemente em cura-la eu tinha de cura-la tinha de tirar o veneno.

-Nico me traga um pedaço de galho não muito grande. Falei olhando para Nico que observava tudo não demorou nem trinta segundos e ele me trouxe a coisa. –Pegue na minha mochila algum pano pode rasgar de alguma camisa e enrole esse graveto. Falei me concentrado de novo no braço de Thalia os ferimentos não fechavam e ela estava ficando pálida, caçadoras são imortais, mas podem morrer em batalha como eu já vi acontecendo logo ele me estendeu o graveto eu peguei. –Abra a boca. Mandei para Thalia que me olhou com um pouco de desafio, mas por fim abriu a boca. –Morda isso e não solte, pois vai doer. Falei rapidamente nunca tinha tentado aquilo, mas ia ser arriscado eu não podia tirar o veneno do corpo dela isso talvez Artemis conseguisse, mas não era minha praia então toda a água que eu coloquei sobre sue braço começou a entrar pelos buracos de presas e ela gemeu de dor vi ela morder o graveto com força a água continuava entrando eu tinha de me concentrar eu senti a água fazendo o mesmo caminho que o veneno sorte que não tinha se espalhado muito mesmo assim seria doloroso tirar tudo cinco minutos depois eu fiz a água fazer o caminho reverso para sair dos buracos do ferimento Thalia agarrava as folhas no chão de dor e começou a suar aos poucos eu vi a água saindo meio esverdeada dos ferimentos tinha de ser mais rápido e aumentei a velocidade ate que toda a água esverdeada saiu e caiu no chão a grama do chão ficou escura realmente Thalia era mais resistente a veneno por ser caçadora.

-E agora? Perguntou Nico vendo que os ferimentos ainda estavam abertos eu convoquei mais água do ar me lembrando que não posso fazer isso, pois eu literalmente tiro a umidade do ar e mais uma vez cobri o braço de Thalia com a água ela respirava forte e pesadamente os ferimentos começaram a fechar aos poucos eu me concentrava para isso ate que por fim não sobrou nem vestígios.

–Eu tirei o veneno o máximo que eu pude, mas você já foi afetada um pouco por ele. Eu falei olhando para ela que deixou o graveto que mordia cair e arqueou o corpo para frente eu a ajudei a se levantar e passei seu braço por cima de seu ombro e o meu braço pela cintura dela sustentando o corpo dela com o meu ela era incrivelmente leve. -Precisamos voltar logo. Eu disse andando para fora do bosque Nico só me seguia, o pirralho ta certo tem quatorze anos eu acho, mas ainda agia como um pirralho, pois nem para ajudar a carregar ela ele ajudava não que ela fosse pesada como eu disse. Ela parecia muito leve, mas ela tropeçava muito no chão e eu sentia o corpo dela quente, ela estava ficando com febre alta chegamos a cidade o mais rápido possível e fomos para um pequeno motel que tinha ali perto algumas pessoas que passavam olhavam para nos estranhamente.

-Eu vou pegar um quarto. Falou Nico correndo para a recepção do motel acho que foi uma atitude esperta dele pois ele ficar calado apenas me observando carregar Thalia estava me irritando logo ele voltou com duas chaves eu o acompanhei ate um dos quartos quando eu abri vi que era um quarto de motel comum com um banheiro e um quarto não muito grande com uma cama de casal. –Só tinha esses dois quartos. Ele me explicou rapidamente eu olhei de esguelha ali.

-Você sente a vida dela se esvaindo? Perguntei depositando Thalia gentilmente na cama ela parecia ter perdido a consciência em quanto voltávamos para a cidade.

-Esta fraca, mas ela não morrera. Falou Nico me olhando profundamente. –Mas precisa que fiquem com ela pois se acontecer algo mínimo ela morre.

-Você também esta ferido. Eu falei olhando para o garoto seus olhos negros tentavam esconder uma dor que eu sabia de onde vinha vi ele mancando e evitando movimentar o braço direito. –Sua perna e seu braço precisam de cuidado creio que consegue invocar algum medico morto que cuide dele.

-Sim. Ele falou rapidamente.

-Então vá para o outro quarto eu fico com ela. Eu disse me sentando uma pequena poltrona que tinha ali cansado eu não tinha ferimentos, mas mesmo assim estava cansado.

-Não vai querer que ele a veja? Perguntou Nico me olhando eu ponderei por uns segundos.

-Os ferimentos dela já fecharam, ela só ta sofrendo alguns efeitos do veneno, mas caçadoras são resistentes a venenos de serpentes, pois essas existem em abundancia nas matas. Eu falei calmamente ate por que não gostava da ideai de um cadáver examinar Thalia não inspira muita confiança sabe.

-Esta bem. Ele disse frio saindo do quarto. Eu fiquei olhando Thalia por um tempo ela suava muito e a febre não parecia que ia baixar logo.

-Luke. Falou Thalia baixo sua voz estava fraca, mas eu pude ouvi-la chamar o rapaz faz tempo que eu não ouvia o nome dele eu mesmo evitava pronuncia-lo ou pensar nisso afinal Luke foi um grande amigo e um grande inimigo graças a ele derrotamos Cronos. –Por que me traiu. Ela falou baixo de novo ela estava delirando a febre tava muito alta parecia que tinha aumentando mais ainda.

-Fique calma. Falei olhando para Thalia com um pouco de pena ela devia ter gostado muito de Luke eu sempre achei que o real motivo dela se juntar a caçada era para que ela não fosse responsável pela morte de Luke provavelmente ela não suportaria mesmo ela tendo se demonstrado tão forte na batalha ele conhecia ela apesar do gênio e de tudo mais ela é uma garota ate que frágil e gentil, mas que aprendeu a ser durona por ter estado so no mundo por muito tempo eu sei ate que ela não considera Zeus o se pai. –Eu estou aqui. Eu disse tentando acalma-la afinal ela se mechia e murmurava o nome de Luke às vezes o de Annie e para minha surpresa ate o meu coloquei a mão em sua testa a febre tava muito alta mesmo se continuasse assim ela poderia morrer.

Fiz a coisa mais esperta que pude pensar no momento eu a peguei no colo e fui ate o banheiro abrindo a porta com um chute acho que quase a tirei das dobradiças entrei debaixo do chuveiro com ela e liguei a água gelada eu não iria me molhar eu sabia disso afinal eu não queria, mas ela sim eu senti a água fria batendo nela mesmo não me molhando eu consegui sentir a temperatura da água. A água logo encharcou as roupas de Thalia as fazendo ficar mais coladas, mas não liguei para isso agora te por que não era o momento para minha mente adolescente pensar em besteira acho que ficamos debaixo do chuveiro por mais de meia hora ate eu sentir a temperatura de seu corpo baixar ainda estava com um pouco de febre, mas não era muita ela também a algum tempo parara de delirar e cairá num sono que eu sabia que ela não acordaria tão cedo desliguei o chuveiro e olhei para ela em meu braço definitivamente eu não iria tirar sua roupa mesmo ela estando molhada ate por que eu respeitava a decisão dela ser uma caçadora e sei que por isso ela não ficaria feliz de um home vê-la nua mesmo se fosse para ajudá-la, suas próprias companheiras não gostariam, muito menos Artemis.

Então fechei os olhos e não posso deixar de pensar que hoje eu usei meus poderes muitas vezes acho que vezes de mais, mas logo toda a água das roupas de Thalia escorria e saia ate que a roupa ficou seca sem nenhum vestígio de umidade tenho certeza que outras peças de roupa não visíveis também estavam secas, pois me empenhei para isso sai do banheiro e de novo a coloquei na cama dessa vez a cobrindo com um lençol e sentei ao seu lado na poltrona passei a observa-la em quanto dormia agora mais serena a febre estava quase passando, mas eu senti minhas pálpebras pesadas pelo cansaço e me entreguei a um sono justo.

XXXX

Não sei quanto tempo eu dormir, mas sei que acordei ao ouvir uma movimentação no quarto eu abri os olhos e vi uma figura no quarto me olhando em pé o quarto estava meio escuro e o tempo lá fora parecia que ia acabar, pois chovia com uma força estrondosa olhei para o lado e Thalia ainda dormia um raio cortou os céus e iluminou o quarto por uns segundos e eu pude ver a mesma mulher da floresta ali parada, mas agora que eu não estava em situação de risco senti poder sair daqueles olhos poder puro e antigo era mais antigo do que o poder nos olhos de meu pai ou de Zeus ate mesmo nos de Hades mesmo esse sendo o mais velho dos irmão uma luz se ascendeu no quarto e eu pude contemplar a mulher melhor.

Afrodite que me perdoe, mas essa mulher tinha uma beleza natural que parecia exalar de seus poros a fazendo ser mais bonita do que todo e qualquer charme mágico que a deusa do amor possa usar, pois aquela mulher parecia natural ela trajava uma túnica grega verde escuro os cabelos cor de terra caiam pelas costas e um pouco a frente do corpo longos iam ate o meio das costas o corpo era demais a face me lembrou um pouco de Artemis e Zeus, mas os olhos verdes musgo e poderosos apenas me encaravam carregando algum tipo de alegria e esperança contida.

-Quem é você? Eu perguntei para falar a verdade aquilo no momento era a única coisa que eu queria saber, eu sabia que quem quer que fosse ela aquela mulher ou deusa poderia me esmagar com uma simples demonstração de seu poder.

-Eu sou a Titan Gaia. Falou a mulher a voz dela era como a brisa numa primavera doce e reconfortante, mas era carregada de tanto poder ancestral que fazia parecer milhares de anos mais velha do que aparentava o que de fato era. Senti meu corpo enrijecer ao saber que ela era uma Titã, tanto que levei minha mão ao meu bolso em busca de contracorrente, mas ela não estava ali vi ela de relance nas mãos da mulher que sorria gentilmente. –Não pretendo lhe fazer mal filho de Poseidon. Ela me disse entregando contra corrente e se afastando de mim rapidamente.

-O que a grande Gaia quer comigo? Perguntei com respeito sim eu conhecia o nome sabia quem era ela aquela mulher, deusa ou Titã tanto faz podia ser chamada de mãe de toda a criação era a grande mãe Gaia a origem de Cronos e Zeus veio dela a senhora da terra literalmente falando Gaia não era apenas uma entidade ela era a própria terra o planeta seja lá o que for. –Não aprovo o que meu filho Cronos fez por isso não participei da guerra.

-Mas você criou Tifon. Eu falei mais rápido do que poderia deter minhas palavras.

-Há muito tempo sim eu gerei o deus monstro chamado Tifon. Falou Gaia a voz dela não se abalara sua face serena e sua voz calma me trouxe um pouco de alivio. –Mas isso por que senti raiva de Zeus ele aprisionou meus filhos e seus irmãos ele quebrou o equilíbrio do poder. Ela parou por um instante e olhou longamente para mim eu pude ver o peso das eras em seus olhos e mais uma vez eu imaginei ela mais velha do que parecia. –Mas isso é assunto para outra ocasião meu caro herói Perseu.

-Percy. A corrigi não gosto muito que me chamem de Perseu, nem minha mãe me chama assim.

-Como quiser Percy. Ela falou sorrindo para mim. –Eu vim lhe dar um aviso muito importante. Falou Gaia em tom profundo vi sua face serena ser substituída por uma face mais severa e pesarosa o poder que emanou dela fez eu sentir medo aquilo parecia fazer Cronos parecer uma criança diante de um adulto não entendo como ela não conseguiu derrotar os olimpianos no passado. –Por que eu era apenas uma meu caro herói, por que eu já tinha escolhido proteger aqueles que vivem em mim. Ela falou respondendo minhas perguntas internas. –E por que não era meu destino. Ela completou o olhar severo ainda estava lá assim como a voz o que me fez sentir que eu era uma formiga diante de um deus. –Um mal maior do que meu filho subira do Tártaro mais poderoso e com seu corpo e poder totalmente recuperado ele se erguera contra todos aqueles que se opuserem a ele que o traíram e principalmente aos filhos de seus filhos. Falou Gaia o tom era severo, sombrio e cavernoso como ecos no vazio.

-Que ser tão poderoso é esse? Perguntei temeroso Cronos já fora difícil de vencer não queria nem pensar em quem ou no que se levantaria do tártaro. –Tifon se erguera?

-A não meu filho. Ela falou docemente me olhando. –Tifon é uma existência com apenas um propósito derrubar Zeus ele não ira atrás de humanos apesar de mata-los se eles ficarem na frente. Explicou ela olhando para a janela lá fora eu segui seus olhos nem tinha percebido, mas a tempestade tinha desaparecido e um céu azul se colocou no lugar dela eu ouvi ao longe o lamento de atlas. –Com a queda de Cronos esse mal ira se reerguer e não existe profecia que possa pará-lo ele destruirá tudo em seu caminho. Ele fez mais uma pausa e respirou fundo. –Avise aos deuses que Urano retornara. Pronto era tudo que me faltava agora eu sabia o que poderia ser pior do que Cronos pior que o filho só podia ser o Pai e dessa vez não teríamos foice de Gaia ou veneno para entorpecê-lo. –Agora ele vira e com tudo que tem criaturas a muito perdidas estão sendo trazidas de volta pelo seu poder tirânico, os monstros que você conhece estão se fortalecendo e monstros que você nunca viu poderão se erguer. Ele não precisara de corpo e quando ele escapar do tártaro outros poderosos titãs que lá estão aprisionados se erguerão em seu nome e todo o mundo ira perecer diante de seu poder.

-Na tem jeito de impedir? Perguntei desesperado Urano era o mal de todos os males o tirano governante dos Titãs tão cruel que Cronos teve de derrubá-lo isso antes do próprio Cronos se tornar um tirano.

-O raio, o Tridente e o capacete devem ser levados para os portões do Tártaro pelos três grandes e juntos eles poderão impedir que meu marido, o lorde dos titãs Urano se levante, mas isso ira exaurir todo o poder dessas armas poderosas. Falou Gaia achei o preço baixo perder essas armas que poderiam ser reforjadas era só falar com os Telequines e convencê-los "gentilmente", mas deuses não são tão fáceis assim.

-Por que você não diz isso pessoalmente a eles? Perguntei interessado ela era uma imortal poderia adentrar no olimpo muito facilmente.

-Eu a muito fui banida do olimpo do convívio com os deuses, pois como sabe tentei derrubar Zeus varias vezes e falhei em cada uma. Ela me olhou e eu pude ver de novo esperança naqueles olhos, mas logo sumiu e tudo que eu vi eram olhos poderosos e um sorriso gentil. –Preste atenção nos seus sonhos meu jovem herói e cuidado não confie nos deuses com tanta fé como vem fazendo nem mesmo em seu pai e principalmente em Zeus.

-Mas por quê? Eu perguntei, mas a deusa apenas sorriu e uma forte ventania se fez no quarto o corpo dela se tornou pó e ela desapareceu carregada pelo vento e o quarto ficou escuro.

XXXXXXX

-Acorda Percy. Falou alguém me chamando eu logo abri os olhos e me levantei rápido procurando Gaia, mas ela não estava ali tudo fora um sonho, mas eu sabia que não era qualquer sonho nos meio sangue não temos sonhos normais olho para quem me chamou e vejo Nico meio surpreso por minha reação.

-O que foi Nico? Perguntei entediado vi o braço direito dele meio enfaixado, mas ele parecia bem.

-Quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui? Ele me perguntou eu não sabia ao certo vi que do lado de fora o sol estava se pondo talvez fosse uma boa pedir uma carona a Apolo.

-Vou ver se consigo uma carona. Eu falo olhando para Thalia ainda dormindo suspirei tava ficando preocupado com ela mais do que já estava. –Fique vigiando do lado de fora. Eu disse saindo do quarto ele logo saiu comigo e fechou a porta ficando de guarda eu vou para a parte de trás do motel onde tava meio vazio e olhei para o céu. –Apolo deus do sol pode nos ajudar? Pedi olhando para o céu sei que não fui muito respeitoso, mas eu não conseguia levar Apolo muito serio e definitivamente eu não gostava do filho dele então acho que ele não vai me ajudar se passou uns dois minutos e eu já estava para desistir quando ouvi o ronco alto e forte de um motor e o Maserati vermelho apareceu perto de nos.

-Chamou Percy? Perguntou Apolo saindo do carro com aquele ar brincalhão e despreocupado que ele sempre tinha.

-Precisamos de uma carona. Eu falei, mas ai lembrei de algo, eu tinha de ir no local onde Gaia tinha me dito, suspirei cansado. –Sei que não pode interferir diretamente, mas Thalia esta machucada.

-Eu posso leva-la já que ela é uma imortal. Disse Apolo calmamente. –Mas não posso interferir na sua missão.

-Tudo bem. Falei rapidamente. –Você pode contornar e ficar na frente do motel?

-Sem problemas. Ele disse entrando no carro dando partida e indo para frente do hotel me deixando sozinho por um tempo logo corri de volta para meu quarto Nico ainda estava de guarda.

–Pode voltar para o acampamento vá pelo reino de seu pai. Eu falei para ele que me olhou longamente como se tivesse pensando no que fazer, acho que era por causa da profecia.

-A profecia disse apenas que nos três deverias partir. Eu falei rapidamente. –Ela nunca disse que precisávamos realmente retornar juntos.

-Você ficará bem? Ele me perguntou ta eu e Nico somos amigos, claro que somos estudamos no mesmo colégio por um ano e passamos por muita coisa, mas o tom de voz dele era como se soubesse que algo poderia acontecer.

-Ficarei. Falei de forma simples e segura o filho de Hades ainda me olhou profundamente e suspirou indo a frente do motel um buraco se abriu no chão e ele entrou, eu entrei no quarto não podia demorar o sol logo iria se por e com ele Apolo teria de ir Thalia ainda dormia. – Thalia acorde. Chamei para ver se ela poderia acordar, vi ela abrir os olhos fracamente.

-Percy. Ela chamou meu nome em tom baixo. –Artemis ajude minha senhora. E mais uma vez desabou em um sono pesado eu a peguei no colo e corri para o carro de Apolo que parecia impaciente e olhando os últimos raios do sol quase abandonando o céu eu coloquei Thalia com cuidado no banco do passageiro e olhei para Apolo.

-Onde esta sua irmã? Perguntei calmamente sem me importar em ser desrespeitoso.

-Da ultima vez que eu ouvi ela estava na Florida. Ele respondeu entrando no carro de dando partida.

-Cuide dela Apolo e leve ela direto para o acampamento. Falei rapidamente. O deus apenas afirmou com a cabeça meio risonho, eu sabia que ele cuidaria bem de Thalia afinal era uma caçadora de sua irmã e Apolo nunca faria algo que realmente desagrada-se sua irmã apesar de gostar provoca-la às vezes logo o carro saiu em uma velocidade alarmante sumindo em um flash de luz depois de um tempo não pude deixar de comparar aquilo com o filme "De volta para o futuro"

XXXXXx

A floresta a noite ainda alarmante mesmo que agora alguns pássaros e criaturas voltaram a andar por ali aparentemente os animais sentiam o perigo e se escondiam da górgona andei na direção em que Gaia me dissera e finalmente encontrei uma pequena clareira iluminada pela lua que estava quase cheia, aquilo parecia um jardim de pedras havia estatuas humanas e de animais andei por entre as estatuas a maioria estava com uma expressão de pavor no rosto ate que finalmente mais ao centro do jardim de pedras eu encontrei duas estatuas um Sátiro de chifres médios segurando o braço de um garoto ambos olhavam para trás e suas expressões eram de medo e pavor, vi a semelhança do menino com Hermes.

Eu dei as costas e fui embora, sim eu sei to parecendo alguém frio afinal vários mortos ao me redor petrificados, mas não adiantava chorar ele morrera como todo meio sangue um dia morreria ele apenas não teve a chance de viver mais e apesar do meu coração pesado pelo pesar eu tinha de ir não adiantava chorar quando eu chega-se no acampamento queimaríamos uma mortalha para o filho de Hermes.

XXXXXXXX

Depois de ter pego um ônibus para sair da cidade eu já estava agora dentro de um trem rumo ao estado da Florida não tinha um rumo preciso, mas eu precisava ir para lá se Thalia disse que Artemis precisava de ajuda é por que precisava e eu sabia que caçadoras tem uma ligação forte com a deusa da caça e Thalia não estava mais sobre efeito dos delírios. Eu acabei cochilando e não sonhando quando acordei o dia já estava amanhecendo e acabei pensando na profecia ela parecia estar acontecendo ao contrario visto que eu já vira uma tragédia a morte do filho de Hermes e já fiquei sabendo de coisas importantes antes de ir de encontro a deusa que precisa de ajuda.

Já era quase meio dia quando o trem chegou em uma cidade do interior da Flórida eu achei melhor descer por ali mesmo eu sabia que o trem parecia mais rápido que o normal devia ser ajuda divina quando desci no local vi que era uma cidadezinha mesmo ainda menor do que a cidade da Luisiana se este aqui tive-se cinco mil habitantes eu acharia muito. Peguei minhas duas mochilas sim duas visto que a outra que era do Nico ficou comigo, pois tinha a cabeça de Esteno dentro e andei pelo local perguntei a uma ou outra pessoa se coisas estranhas tinham acontecido por ali claro que eu não esperava encontrar a deusa justamente ali, mas valia tentar, mas depois de horas não encontrei nada resolvi parar e comer um pouco de ambrosia e beber um pouco de néctar.

Fiz isso perto de um riacho raso onde dava para ver as pedras do fundo a água não batia nem nos meus joelhos direito eu sei disso por que entrei um pouco nele sabia que a fonte de água era limpa e boa que pena que não era sempre assim comi rapidamente só um ou dois pedaços de ambrosia e um gole de néctar e já senti minhas energias repostas olhei em volta sem saber para onde ir agora e olhei para o rio com interesse vali a pena tentar.

-Espírito do rio. Falei olhando para as águas tocando elas de leve com minha mão logo vejo um rosto meio velho aparecendo no rio que dizer nas águas literalmente dentro das águas. –Eu sou filho de Poseidon e procuro sua ajuda.

-No que posso te ajudar filho de Poseidon? Perguntou o rosto no interior do rio a voz Ra profunda e antiga.

-Procuro pela deusa da caça. Falei rapidamente. –Podes ver com os outros espíritos e Náiades que vivam nos rios se algum deles tem alguma noticia?

-Sim meu senhor. Falou o espírito do rio e vi seu rosto se desmanchar na água, esperei um pouco e logo a voz do espírito saiu do rio, mas não vi seu rosto. –Meu senhor, Artemis foi vista perto de um pântano a 100 quilômetros a leste daqui.

-Obrigado. Falei pensando em como chegaria ate ali. –Me de permissão de viajar em suas águas? Perguntei sei que sou filho de um dos três grandes e ainda do deus do mar e das águas Poseidon, mas não queria entrar nos domínios de outras divindades sem permissão.

-Certamente meu senhor. Falou o espírito. –A cinquenta metros a água fica mais funda poderá viajar pelos rios sem ser visto por humanos ate o local onde uma dríade lhe esperara.

-Dríade. Perguntei curioso.

-A deusa da caça foi vista as margens dos rios perto de uma floresta. Falou o espírito e eu me dei por vencido em minha curiosidade e indo ate o local onde o rio ficava mais profundo e mergulhei não pensei muito apenas fiz com as águas me levassem com velocidade ao meu destino se tudo desse certo em uma hora eu chegaria onde eu queria.

XXXXXX

Finalmente cheguei ao meu destino saindo das águas do rio tão seco como se nunca tivesse me molhado olhei em volta era as margens do rio que ficava em uma floresta não demorou muito e ouvi um barulho fique3i em alerta pronto para sacar contracorrente, mas então eu vi uma mulher jovem e bonita saindo da mata os cabelos eram um tom verde musgo e os olhos num tom castanho casca de arvore não era difícil imaginar que ela era a dríade que me ajudaria.

-Eu sou Junie. Ela falou em tom baixo curvando um pouco a cabeça conforme falava deve ser por eu ser filho do deus do mar.

-Você disse que sabia onde a deusa da caça estava. Falei rapidamente ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça eu a analisei melhor seu belo rosto parecia carregar um certo receio e duvida se deveria dizer ou não. –Pois pode me dizer?

-Ela foi naquela direção a mais ou menos dois dias. Disse a dríade apontando para o sul eu senti receio em sua voz. –É uma área ruim meu senhor eu sinto uma energia pesada vindo de lá e pelo que as arvores me disseram a deusa ainda lá se encontra.

-Não precisa me tratar com tanto respeito. Falei rapidamente a dríade sorrindo para mostrar que não eu não estava nervoso ou chateado. –Meu nome é Percy. Falei rapidamente e olhei para ela que parecia em duvida em algo eu deduzo que seja um pedido. –Deseja mais algo?

-Desejo ser retirada dessa mata meu senhor. Falou a Dríade rapidamente. –Vi muitas coisas estranhas aqui e desejo ficar longe daqui.

-Pensei que dríades não poderiam ir muito longe de sua arvore. Eu falei mais para mim mesmo do que para ela, mas quando eu disse isso ela se aproximou de mim.

-Eu posso me tornar uma semente levando minha arvore comigo, é só o senhor plantar a semente em um lugar de boa terra me molhar com água e minha arvore crescerá nesse lugar rapidamente.

-Muito bem Junie eu o farei. Falei rapidamente vendo o corpo da dríade brilhar vi o sorriso em seu lábio e ela me estendendo algo era uma perola parecida com aquela que a ninfa do mar me deu na minha primeira aventura em busca do raio mestre. Peguei em seguida, o brilho do corpo dela ficou mais forte e ela se tornou uma pequena semente que flutuou no ar onde eu a peguei e guardei com cuidado em minha bolsa agora me virando para o sul e rumando para o desconhecido como sempre.

XXXXXXX

Acho que andei por volta de meia hora antes de finalmente ouvir algo, ou melhor, sentir, sério um leve tremor de terra as copas das arvores mal permitiam que eu visse o céu, mas pelo que pude ver notei que algo vinha em minha direção e esse maldito algo se aproximou, tratei logo de sair do local correndo um pouco para frente e ouvi um barulho forte a minhas costas e me virei para ver o lugar ou eu estava antes e lá estava algumas árvores caídas e o que eu vira cair do céu uma imensa arvore de tronco grosso e maciço, mas como aquela porcaria veio do céu, eu não sabia mesmo. Continuei em frente sentindo algo familiar por perto logo as arvores se afastaram um pouco e o chão se tornou mais molhado quase pantanoso se eu não fosse filho do deus do mar eu teria certeza que teria ficado atolado em algum pequeno sumidouro apesar de que a água não ia muito alem de meu calcanhar, devia ser a parte rasa do pântano apesar de já estar começando há feder um pouco, não sei se era por algumas coisas apodrecerem naquele lugar ou se tinha algo que fede-se tanto assim por perto.

Não demorou muito para eu descobrir eu sai do meio das arvores para dar de cara com uma grande clareira encharcada onde tinha alguns troncos retorcidos, mas isso não atraiu minha atenção o que atraiu minha atenção foi ver uma grande rocha no meio da clareira escura e no topo da rocha tinha algo acorrentado não precisei forçar meus olhos para definir que era Artemis acorrentada à rocha, o sangue dourado parecia verter de alguns machucados e a frente da rocha eu vi um homem com o que lembrava um martelo de pedra na mão ele pareceu notar minha presença e se virou eu avancei mais ficando uns 10 metros do homem que notei ter cabelos longos e desgrenhados de cor cinzenta e uma barba mais desgrenhada ainda que ia quase até o peito e crescia em todas as direções ao mesmo tempo, o martelo que eu defini não passava de um pedaço de madeira incrustado num pedaço de rocha cinzenta e quadrada.

-Vejam só. Temos um meio sangue vindo salvar você. Falou o homem a voz dele era meio boba como se estivesse constantemente embriagado. Ele olhou de relance para a deusa que olhou para mim com desagrado. Ô merda eu to aqui para ajudar ela então que ela pare de me olhar como se eu fosse um incômodo, notei que as correntes em que ela estava presa eram de bronze celestial e que devia estar machucando os pulsos, pois o sangue saia em abundancia deles sem contar outros cortes pelo corpo e sinais de pancada. –Será que ele se divertiria em ver eu finalmente tomando a sua virgindade? Perguntou o homem sorrindo por entre a barba desgrenhada, ta pelo menos essa é uma preocupação a menos pelo menos aquela coisa não fizera nada nesse sentido com a deusa da caça.

-Fuja Perseu. Gritou Artemis em minha direção, mas eu não vou dar ouvidos a ela, pois se eu deixar ela aqui eu não quero nem imaginar o que aquilo ia fazer com ela mesmo eu não sabendo como ele faria ele não parecia diferente de um humano normal, claro que o físico dele era um tanto incomum os braços e o corpo pareciam ser bem musculosos o que eu confirmo visto que ele estava sem camisa a única peça de roupa daquilo era uma espécie de short maltrapilho.

-Então você é Perseu Jackson. Falou o homem em minha direção sorrindo. –Ele ficará feliz em ter sua cabeça afinal será uma preocupação a menos. O homem começou a ri em minha direção eu tava cansado de conversas já tinha analisado a situação ele não parecia diferente de um semideus foi quando ele parou de rir e se curvou um pouco para frente começando a gritar feito um condenado. Agora imaginem uma cena bizarra de você ver os músculos de um ser humano crescerem rapidamente e de forma desproporcional era o que estava acontecendo aquela coisa estava ficando maior, os músculos maiores e finalmente eu o vi crescer mais e mais.

- Fudeu. Foi tudo que eu pude dizer quando no lugar do homem de cabelos desgrenhados apareceu um gigante não to dizendo um gigante como o que eu enfrentei outro dia, não esse não tinha só seis metros, esse era MAIOR QUE OS DEUSES EM SUA FORMA GIGANTE. Sério, aquela coisa devia ter uns vinte metros de altura eu ainda precisei curvar a cabeça para enxergar a cabeça dele, mas como minha sorte já tava boa ela resolve melhorar ainda mais, pois eu percebi que aquele maldito martelo de pedra também crescera agora imagine um enorme pinheiro grosso sendo o cabo de um martelo de pedra que lembrava um bloco de concreto de cinco toneladas, se conseguiu ótimo, pois é o que eu to vendo agora.

-Agora morra Herói. A voz do gigante era estrondosa e logo vi o martelo vindo em minha direção serio aquela coisa é mais rápida do que seu tamanho devia permitir, pois o martelo logo chegou perto de mim, só deu tempo de eu correr um pouco e deslizar pelo chão de terra encharcada e o martelo bateu no chão literalmente a cinco centímetros da minha cabeça toda a maldita clareira pareceu tremer diante disso a água e a lama do chão foram arremeçadas para o lado com a força do impacto e o ser ria descontroladamente, tive de desviar um pouco para não ser agarrado pela outra mão dele. –Fique parado pequenino. Disse o gigante tentando pisar em mim. Agora a voz embriagada dele parecia mais boba e ele não parecia muito esperto mais uma vez o martelo em minha direção só que dessa vez fiquei mais ligado e consegui desviar com mais folga eu só tava correndo daquilo que tentava me esmagar ou com as mãos, pés ou aquele maldito martelo de pedra e eu não conseguia correr para longe, pois em uma passada ou nem isso ele me alcançava.

Eu tinha de pensar rápido, mas nesse momento de divagação aquela coisa me acerta apenas com um dedo como e mesmo de raspão me jogou a uns vinte metros para trás na lama e água empoçada, até eu finalmente bater numa árvore com força e ouvir ela simplesmente tombar do meu lado, sério me senti o Super-man por não sentir dor naquilo apesar do meu cérebro estar balançando e deu estar um pouco zonzo me levantei meio cambaleante e vi o gigante rir alto, mas agora eu notei que ele não vinha em minha direção.

-O que foi pequeno? Perguntei quase gritando zombeteiro para o gigante que parou de rir. –Não consegue andar até aqui?

O gigante não pareceu feliz de me ouvir falar aquilo e tentou avançar em minha direção, mas notei que ele não ficava a mais de 10 metros longe de Artemis, devia ser alguma coisa estranha, mas não prestei atenção nisso eu tinha de pensar rápido eu já lutei demais esses dias para perder tempo divagando, aproveitando do fato dele não vir em minha direção eu comecei a juntar toda a água ao meu redor toda a água que estava no chão veio para mim eu convoquei a água fora da clareira também, pois sabia que deveria ter um pântano por perto e logo acima da minha cabeça havia uma imensa esfera de água.

Agora eu olhei para o gigante que olhava para a água e para a deusa atrás de si acho que ele não poderia ficar longe dela, mas agora eu com aquela grande quantidade de água sobre minha cabeça e não sabia o que fazer direito eu não poderia simplesmente lançar em forma de onda com uma criatura daquele tamanho a onda não passaria de uma pequena marola para ele, tinha de ser mais poderoso foi então que eu tive uma idéia brilhante, consumiria uma boa parte das minhas energias afinal nunca fiz aquilo. Estendi um braço a minha frente e fiz o sinal de revolver com a mão tipo aquele sinal que todo menino já fez na vida brincando de policia e ladrão e me concentrei, a água acima de minha cabeça começou ir em direção do meu dedo ficando a poucos centímetros a frente do mesmo formando uma grande esfera de água devia ser mais da metade da água que ainda flutuava na minha cabeça então me concentrei mais ainda, minhas entranhas reclamaram em dor, mas aos poucos me concentrei em comprimir a esfera de água a um tamanho muito menor do que deveria ser pelo volume real dela, consegui fazer isso até que toda a água a minha frente estivesse do tamanho de uma pequena esfera, pouco menor que uma bolinha de ping pong.

-Aí Apolo se quiser me ajudar na pontaria eu agradeço. Falo baixinho lembrando que eu era péssimo em arco e flecha, mas aquilo não tinha nada haver, mesmo assim vale prevenir do que se fuder por completo e então eu lancei a pequena esfera em direção do peito do gigante com toda a força e velocidade que conseguia a esfera e eu não achei que iria tão rápido, eu só pude ver o brilho da água com o sol cortando o ar, mas eu senti quando a esfera tocou minimamente a pele do gigante e então ouve uma enorme explosão, pois liberei toda a pressão da água de uma vez.

Eu posso dizer que a cena foi meio cômica, não é toda vez que eu via um gigante de 20 metros ser arremessado para trás com força com a pele do peito totalmente dilacerada dando para ver um pouco os ossos da costela, só sei que o gigante voou só uns dois metros e caiu deitado de costas no chão urrando de dor, aquilo devia ter doído mesmo, pois a explosão foi forte o suficiente para algumas arvores se curvarem com onda de vento e impacto que ela provocou eu tenho de lembrar de treinar esse golpe mais tarde. Mas como eu não tenho muita sorte o gigante ficou sentado no chão o peito em carne viva dando para ver os músculos e alguns ossos, os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos de ódio não pensei muito apenas fiz o resto da água acima da minha cabeça ir em direção dele que fechou os olhos quando ela estava perto, mas não iria atingi-lo assim seria fácil e como eu sei se é fácil não pode ser certo.

Então eu fiz a água se tornar um fino jato com pressão forte batendo no peito do gigante bem entre a carne viva aumentando a pressão do pequeno feixe de água ate que este literalmente atravessasse o peito do gigante e saísse pelas costas, o gigante ficou paralisado olhou para minha direção ainda com ódio e a água caiu no chão ele colocou a mão no peito aquilo era resistente, mas vi a vida abandonando aos poucos seus olhos e ele tombar de novo de costas no chão, o sangue vermelho dele se misturou com barro do chão e por fim ele sumiu, mas não em uma explosão de fogo ou pó ele simplesmente sumiu em uma forte lufada de vento me fazendo desviar os olhos para eles não serem feridos e quando voltei a olhar a clareira fiquei surpreso, a clareira não estava mais encharcada e o chão não era de lama negra, pois no chão estava uma fina camada de grama bonita e varias flores diversas, de algum jeito aquele gigante tinha alterado a natureza ao seu redor, fui ate a pedra ver a deusa acorrentada que me olhava de forma mortal, pude notar o orgulho ferido em seus olhos castanhos. Olhei as correntes que a prendia, eram correntes de bronze celestial, ela não disse nada, não me xingou ou me ofendeu e isso definitivamente me perturbou.

-Use sua espada. Ela falou. Dessa vez eu pude notar em sua voz o orgulho ferido de uma guerreira casta que foi salva por um homem, eu não entendi o porquê disso, visto que já a salvei uma vez, mas acho que aquilo não contava por que ela também me salvou e provavelmente isso nos fazia quites, eu deixei esse pensamento para o lado e tirei minha caneta do bolso e a destampei, logo ela se tornou contracorrente e tentei atingir a corrente com força, mas nem um risco fora feito nela.

-Não da para usar seus poderes? Perguntei olhando para ela, que me fuzilou com os olhos e eu entendi, é claro que ela não podia usar, se pudesse não estaria naquela enrascada, acho que o bronze celestial se usado de forma correta pode limitar os poderes de um deus, resolvi guardar essa informação comigo e pensei mais um pouco e lembrei da água, a pressão dela lembro de ter visto em algum documentário que Annie tinha me forçado a ver, algo sobre água cortar metal, bem eu usei a pressão e a força da água duas vezes na luta contra o gigante, uma na esfera de água causando uma explosão de pressão e outra em um jato que conseguiu perfurar o coração do gigante juntei uma pequena quantidade de água em minhas mãos tive de usar a de meu corpo já que a água que estava no chão tinha secado misteriosamente ou seja agora estou um pouco mal, de qualquer jeito fiz a água se achatar e ficar tão fina quanto uma lamina de uma faca e fiz o pequeno disco de água começar a girar em grande velocidade aproximando o disco das correntes primeiro das pernas e para minha surpresa a força da água cortou o metal não tão rápido quanto uma máquina faria, mas em uns cinco minutos eu já tinha soltado Artemis que caiu de joelhos no chão era claro que ela estava debilitada me aproximei para ajudá-la a se levantar, mas ela bateu em minha mão e me olhou ofendida.

-Obrigado Herói. Ela disse em tom baixo e meio mortal e logo tive de desviar os olhos, pois ela toma sua forma divina e desaparece. Ótimo eu ajudo uma deusa e tudo que recebo é o ódio e o orgulho ferido dela, pelo menos ela me agradeceu e sei o quanto aquilo devia doer para a deusa da Caça, olhei em volta e vi que estava sozinho e eu precisava ir para o Olimpo rapidamente um apara falar com Hermes pessoalmente sei o quanto ele se arrepende de não ser presente com os filhos e se culpa, pois acha que foi isso que fez Luke se voltar contra os deuses eu não tinha como negar, pois foi isso mesmo e outra para relatar sobre Gaia os monstros que eu encontrei ate agora estavam poderosos demais e eu suspeito que isso seja culpa do poder de Urano ou de algum de seus seguidores, mas antes vou pegar o martelo que o gigante me deixou, agora bem menor do que antes e a corrente que estava prendendo Artemis.

-E lá vou eu de novo. Falei remexendo em minha bolsa e pegando a perola que a Dríade me dera e joguei no chão pisando com força nela e pensando no Olimpo em frente a sala dos tronos por algum motivo creio que eles estariam reunidos instinto talvez por fim a perola quebrou e eu fui rumo ao que eu pensei ser uma coisa fácil.

XXXX

N/A: Estão gostando?...espero que sim comentem sobre esse cap eu quero saber a opinião de todos sabe é um cap um pouco grandinho espero mesmo que estejam a quem lê.

Azazel obrigado garota por ler a fic e comentar.

LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS: Valeu por ter lido em frente e lido a fic. Eu espero que não se arrependa nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chamam-me de louco e conheço a tragédia.**

XXXXXXXXX

A morte causa dor a dor causa desespero o desespero causa insanidade e a insanidade leva a vingança que é confundida com justiça. Mas o que é justiça se não uma forma de vingança mais aceita?

XXXXXXX

Quando a névoa que me envolveu se dissipou, eu estava em frente ao palácio dos doze, olhei para trás e vi que o Olimpo estava quase pronto, mesmo, faltava só umas estátuas que eu sei que os deuses ficam pedindo para Annie, mas mesmo assim o resto estava pronto. Suspirei e adentrei na sala dos tronos e foi como eu pensei, lá estavam os doze reunidos e para minha surpresa também estava Thalia ao lado de Artemis que estava com uma aparência bem melhor, mas mesmo assim me lançou um olhar de gelar a espinha, olhei para o fogo ao centro dos tronos e vi a figura de Hestia perfeitamente sentada em seu trono dentro do fogo.

-Lord Zeus. Falei me curvando diante do trono de Zeus, e depois fiz o mesmo com o meu pai que sorriu em minha direção, acho que eu devo ter interrompido algo, pois todos olhavam para mim de forma grave, provavelmente estavam discutindo como um gigante capturou uma deusa.

-O que deseja Perseu? Perguntou Zeus em tom de desagrado. Sério, mesmo eu tendo salvado o rabo dele ele ainda falava assim comigo. Deve ser por que eu rejeitei a imortalidade e para os deuses a imortalidade era algo sagrado, um dom, e recusar isso não deve ser algo bom.

-Vim relatar os fatos de minha missão para vocês. Falei calmamente segurando a língua para não falar nada que resulte em um raio em minha cabeça. –Lord Hermes eu sinto muito, mas chegamos tarde. Eu disse me virando para Hermes que diminuiu seu sorriso e baixou por um instante seus olhos. –Quando cheguei lá a gorgona já o havia matado.

-Veio aqui só para trazer essa noticia? Perguntou Zeus em desagrado eu olhei para ele com desagrado.

-Só porque você não se importa com seus filhos não quer dizer que os outros deuses são iguais. Falei sem segurar minha língua. Vi meu pai sorrir com o que eu disse e os olhos do rei dos deuses faiscarem em minha direção. Á que se dane eu não vou respeitar ninguém que não me respeite. –Também vim relatar o acontecimento depois do encontro com a gorgona e antes.

-Fale logo Percy. Disse Hestia dentro do fogo sagrado eu entendi o que ela queria dizer, era fácil notar que eu atrapalhara algo mesmo.

-Eu não vou enrolar mais então. Falei respirando fundo e olhando para todos. –Enquanto Thalia estava inconsciente Gaia veio a mim em meus sonhos.

-Gaia? Perguntou meu pai acho que os deuses gostam de me interromper, mas notei algo grave em sua voz não era bem desagrado, mas não parecia ser alguém querida entre os deuses, a claro ela que teve Tifon.

-Sim Gaia a mãe terra. Falei calmamente ignorando um olhar cortante de Deméter. Poxa era verdade, Gaia era a personificação viva da terra, ta certo, ela é uma titã mais antiga que Cronos. –Ela em meus sonhos me revelou algo que me fez compreender algumas coisas, deduções fáceis de se tomar. Nenhum deus me interrompeu, parecia que dizer o nome da titã fazia todos prestarem atenção no mínimos detalhes do que eu falava. –Ela me disse que um mal pior do que Cronos esta para se levantar do Tártaro tão poderoso que poderá exterminar toda a existência sem esforço, um grande titã preso no tártaro por Cronos irá se reerguer, pois apenas o poder de Cronos o detinha em sua prisão agora que o titã do tempo se foi.

-Pare de rodeios. Falou Dionísio parecendo entediado acho que vou queimar um templo dele mais tarde. Opa. Ele captou esse pensamento, pois olhou para mim com fúria e severidade.

-Uranos em breve retornará.- Eu falei de uma vez geralmente não é fácil definir a expressão de alguns deuses, mas eu vi a sombra passar pelo rosto de todos uma sombra de medo, mas mascarada com desdém e superioridade, mesmo Apolo não sorria, o silencio reinou e Thalia olhou para mim de olhos arregalados e por fim Apolo cai na gargalhada outros deuses também riram mais discretos, apenas meu pai, Zeus e Hades pareciam sérios com minha acusação. –Gaia veio a mim dizendo que Uranos irá se levantar e que mesmo preso já esta fortalecendo seu exército, eu pude confirmar isso três vezes nessa missão, as três vezes encontrei monstros mais poderosos do que o normal e pelo menos um deles não devia mais existir.

-Não devia acreditar no que Gaia lhe diz. Falou Zeus em tom zombeteiro em minha direção vi a arrogância e a prepotência em seus olhos, aquele sentimento superior que muitos deuses tinham transbordavam dos olhos dele, vi que meu pai também não acreditei, já Hades parecia uma rocha não,pois consegui ver nada nele.

-Você esta ficando louco Percy. Falou Apolo divertido em minha direção. Aquilo me irritou profundamente e ele ainda ria um pouco. –Se algo assim acontecesse com certeza eu saberia, afinal eu tenho ligações com o destino.

-Você só tem ligações com centelhas do destino. Falei em tom mais nervoso do que no inicio. Ótimo agora o que faltava eu ser chamado de louco. –E mais você não sabe sobre seu próprio destino, nem mesmo os deuses devem saber seu destino de forma direta.

-Tem conhecimento sobre as regras do destino. Falou Hades pela primeira vez e olhou em minha direção vi que ele pensava em algo. –Mas se algo assim acontecesse eu saberia. O Tártaro fica em meus domínios.

-Você não pode esquecer deus dos mortos que o Tártaro é muito mais do que uma caverna, é um ser vivo, uma existência a parte, se ele quiser esconder algo você jamais saberá, pois a prisão do Tártaro esta além dos seus limites. Eu falei tentando contar ate 10 acho que daqui a pouco eu vou ser tragado para o mundo dos mortos tal a frieza que senti nos olhos de Hades. –Gaia me alertou que o poder de Uranos esta juntando criaturas e as fortalecendo, que algumas criaturas consideradas mortas irão retornar e as que caminham estão ficando mais fortes. Eu disse depois de uma pausa, respirei fundo, os deuses ainda me olhavam com um ar zombeteiro ate mesmo meu pai. –Pergunte à Thalia sobre o minotauro que nos atacou. Ele estava maior, mais forte e rápido do que jamais fora além de sua visão estar muito melhor.

-Ele só não deve ter caído no mesmo truque de novo. Falou Hera olhando em minha direção. –Ao contrario do que você pensa alguns monstros não são tão burros quanto parecem.

-O mesmo não pode se dizer dos deuses! Gritei em fúria aquilo já era demais certo acho me excedi, pois doze pares de olhos furiosos vieram em minha direção.

-É verdade o que ele diz. Falou Thalia tomando a palavra recebendo um olhar de advertência de Artemis que parecia se divertir com minhas supostas loucuras. –O minotauro não estava normal.

-Chega. Falou Zeus em tom mais alto tália se calou e baixou os olhos não sem antes lançar um olhar de desagrado ao pai. –Perseu você invade uma reunião como a nossa para espalhar essas sandices sem sentido, eu deveria fulminá-lo com um raio e só não o faço pelo que fez no passado, mas não tolerarei mais essa mentira. Ele me olhava de forma mortal juro que vi faíscas saindo de seu corpo. –Uranos não retornará, eu saberia disso, os céus agora são meus domínios e se você manteve contato com Gaia eu deverei puni-lo, pois essa titã é inimiga do Olimpo, conspirou contra a queda dos deuses.

-Ela conspirou contra a sua queda. Falei acho que meu sangue estava fervendo eu nunca fiquei tão nervoso com deuses como agora. –Pelo que eu sei Tifon só foi atrás de você, não foi atrás de nenhum outro deus.

-Controle sua língua Percy. Advertiu meu pai me olhando com seriedade, vi que até mesmo ele duvidava de tudo que eu dizia.

-Não meu pai, eu não me controlo. Falei em tom mais alto de voz os deuses se surpreenderam. –Eu venho aqui avisar de algo serio, mas vocês apenas me acham um louco, provavelmente pelo que eu vi no passado, mas quero que saibam que o que eu disse é verdade. Eu abri a mochila de Nico e olhei para Thalia que entendeu o recado e fechou os olhos, então eu joguei a cabeça de Esteno no meio do salão ela caiu virada com a face para cima os deuses fizeram careta de desagrado. –Aqui esta uma das provas esta é Esteno, irmã de medusa creio que meu pai a reconhece melhor do que os outros e todos sabem que das gorgonas só Medusa estava viva.

-Basta mortal! Urrou Zeus, mas eu não alterei o poder na voz de Gaia era muito maior do que da voz do deus dos raios. –Você adentra em nossa morada e joga essa coisa em nossa direção! Tu desrespeitas o conselho dos doze! Raios cortaram o céu lá fora. –Saia do Olimpo Perseu e não volte, tu não és mais permitido adentrar na morada sagrada dos deuses.

-Ótimo. Falei cansado dando as costas para ir embora, mas antes de sair do salão eu parei e sem me virar para os deuses disse no meu tom mais profundo e desagradável. –Mas não esperem que eu vá salvar o rabo de vocês de novo por serem cegos, surdos e mudos. Por fim eu saí sabendo que criei pelo menos uns seis novos inimigos entre os deuses.

XXXX

Hestia POV.

Percy abandonou o salão dizendo aquelas duras palavras, eu acreditei nele não sei por que, mas ele definitivamente não mentiria sobre aquilo e eu como uma Titã sei que algo estava acontecendo, eu sentia uma energia deslizando por entre o mundo, mas eu não sabia o que era, ele poderia estar sendo usado por Gaia para nos provocar ou algo mais. Creio que foi isso que impediu Zeus ou qualquer outro deus de fazer algo a ele e tem o fato de Poseidon não gostar nada que levantem o dedo contra seu filho preferido, eu olhei em direção de meu sobrinho Zeus, eu poderia chamar todos ali de sobrinhos.

-Você devia tê-lo ouvido Lord Zeus. Falei de dentro do meu fogo. O rei dos deuses me olhou com aqueles olhos poderosos. –Lembre-se que quando Cronos levantou, nós achávamos isso impossível. Não devemos desconfiar daquele que lutou tanto por nós.

-Quieta! Falou Zeus em minha direção bufando fortemente. –Eu não darei ouvidos a sandice de um mortal! Só não acabei com ele em respeito aos favores que nos fez no passado, mas avise seu filho Poseidon que se ele continuar com essa língua para com os deuses eu permitirei que meus filhos o punam adequadamente.

-Falarei com ele. Ouvi Poseidon falar em tom vago, acho que notei arrependimento em sua voz e sorri com isso. Sim o deus do mar era orgulhoso e tudo mais, mas sabia quando reconhecer seus erros e ele errou em não acreditar no filho.

XXXX

Percy POV.

Eu ainda estou furioso com aqueles deuses que desconfiaram de mim, pensavam que eu era louco até verbalizaram isso a única deusa que pareceu levar meu aviso a sério era Hestia, eu realmente gosto dessa deusa já os outros pareciam achar que eu era louco inclusive meu pai, mas Hades apesar de desconfiado parecia meio apreensivo com algo, acho que mesmo ele não acreditando em mim ele irá investigar, provavelmente coloquei algumas suspeitas em sua mente. Logo o elevador parou, mas parecia cedo demais para isso olhei para o visor e estava no andar 250, ou seja, um dos andares que não deveria existir a porta se abriu e eu precisei fechar os olhos pela imensa claridade que saiu de lá e eu pude ouvir uma voz conhecida vindo da luz.

-Tenha paciência Percy. Falou a voz que identifiquei como sendo de Hestia. Logo a porta fechou, a claridade se foi e o elevador desceu como se nunca tivesse parado chegando logo ao térreo. Saí logo do edifício Empire State e chamei um taxi, antes mesmo de entra no carro eu olhei para trás e tive a impressão que em breve eu voltaria ali, bem antes da minha punição ser retirada, acho que algo grande esta para acontecer, algo que antecedera a guerra sem chance de vitorias contra Uranos.

XXXXXXX

O motorista do Taxi finalmente parou perto do morro meio-sangue eu olhei para ele e lembrei que tinha gastado todo meu dinheiro. Suspirei, odiava fazer aquilo, mas me concentrei um pouco e estalei meus dedos os olhos do motorista saíram de foco e ele parecia aéreo não falei nada apenas sai do carro e vi ele partindo, eu odeio usar a névoa para fazer essas coisas, mas eu aprendi a manipulá-la para quando eu precisasse graças a Annie, eu aprendi rápido nesse ano que passou. Passei a subir a colina meio cansado acho que faz quase uma semana que deixei o acampamento, que fiquei longe de Annie e isso parecia me consumir por dentro, eu passei a maior parte das noites da viagem pensando na minha namorada e também nos meus irmãos então sem perceber cheguei ao topo do morro e olhei para o pinheiro de Tália com o dragão deitado perto, olhei o acampamento, ele parecia igual ao que eu me lembrava.

Desci rapidamente querendo descansar em minha cama e parar de pensar nos deuses, pois isso definitivamente me irritava profundamente, eu tinha de me controlar ou meus poderes poderiam sair do controle também, eu ainda lembro que depois de entrar no taxi alguns quarteirões longe do Empire States eu ainda tava nervoso e um hidrante simplesmente estourou do lado do taxi o molhando. Cheguei rápido até as áreas dos chalés e os campistas pararam para me ver e começavam a sussurrar uns para os outros, alguma coisa eu sabia que era ao meu respeito, eu captei uma ou duas vezes a palavra louco ou expulso, tentei saber como eles descobriram aquilo e vejo de relance na casa grande o senhor D sorrindo para mim de forma superior, só poderia ter sido aquela criatura desagradável mesmo, vi que ele fechara cara, provavelmente sabendo o que eu estou pensando agora e sorri zombeteiro em sua direção, não liguei para os campistas definitivamente não poderia dar bola para provocações.

-E ai Jackson como é ser um louco? Perguntou um filho de Ares para mim se pondo a minha frente. Eu apenas olhei para ele e eu realmente fiquei tentado em afogá-lo ali mesmo, eu poderia fazer isso facilmente, eu queria, mas eu não deveria, ouvi o sangue correr rápido por meus ouvidos e meu coração acelerar de raiva. Desviei dele e fui ao meu chalé, mas o campista de Ares parecia interessado que eu não chegasse ao meu chalé, não só ele, mas dois filhos de Apolo que também chegaram mais perto e começaram a falar mais alto que de costume.

-Nervosinho por ser expulso do Olimpo? Perguntou um tal de Rick filho de Apolo sorrindo zombeteiro. Eu não tava com paciência para lidar com pessoas infantis.

-Ou deve ser saudades da namorada? Perguntou John mais um dos filhos de Apolo em tom alto. Muitos campistas pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo, eu conhecia esse cara, ele era conhecido como um galanteador mesmo entre os filhos de Apolo. –Não se preocupe eu cuidei bem dela. Ele falou. Tá... Aquilo não foi a coisa mais inteligente para dizer para mim no momento, eu simplesmente lhe acertei um soco bem no nariz o fazendo cair inconsciente para trás, o garoto do chalé de Ares e o irmão de John deram um passo para trás.

-Pegue-o antes que eu o mate. Falei voltando meu caminho para meu chalé pisando propositalmente sobre o corpo de John como se ele fosse nada mais que lixo em meu caminho. Ouvi ele sendo arrastado para longe, o grupo de campistas que parou para ver se rolaria briga começou a se dissipar, olhei para meu chalé e agora já de frente para ele, notei de cara que estava maior e haviam duas portas: a da direita era um azul mais escuro e a da esquerda um azul claro. Deduzi que a cor clara era das meninas então abri a porta escura foi quando eu ouço algo que parecia mais um grito abafado, mas ninguém mais pareceu ouvir, pensei em ignorar e já estava dentro do dormitório prestes a fechar a porta quando notei o barulho de novo, só que dessa vez vinha da parede ao lado do lado feminino do chalé.

-Me solta. Falou uma voz feminina que eu logo identifiquei como Marin meu sangue gelou e ferveu ao mesmo tempo, mas eu continuei ouvindo. –Eu não quero...

-Você vai gostar. Falou uma voz masculina e eu pude identificar desejo em sua voz. –Fica quieta sua puta e obedece. Ouvi uma pancada, eu não sei quando deixei minha mochila ou quando eu saí do meu dormitório, só sei que eu já estava no dormitório feminino olhando uma cena que fez meu sangue entrar em ebulição. Ali em uma das camas do chalé feminino estava minha irmã tentando afastar Adrian, outro filho de Apolo, o tal namorado dela. Analisei a situação, em menos de um segundo ele estava sem camisa e a camisa da minha irmã estava rasgada mostrando o sutiã dela, onde ele estava com a mão tentando puxar, a calça dela também parecia estar um pouco abaixada e os olhos dela tinham medo.

-Percy. Quando ouvi minha irmã dizer meu nome, eu me liguei de novo notei que ela me percebeu dei dois passos para atravessar meio chalé peguei o filho de Apolo pelo cabelo e o puxei para trás com força fazendo-o sair de cima da minha irmã, caindo sentado no chão e Marin tinha lágrimas nos olhos, olhei para ela pro um instante tentando passar segurança para ela que baixou o rosto envergonhada.

-Se vista. Falei para ela agora me virando para um Adrian que tinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa de tal maneira que nem se levantara do chão, eu peguei o desgraçado pelo cabelo e sai arrastando ele pelo chalé, ele tentava se levantar e soltar, mas eu segurava com firmeza chegando à porta do chalé ainda aberta, eu ainda tenho de me lembrar quando eu a abri com uma força que não sei de onde veio o joguei para fora do chalé de Poseidon, o fazendo cair no chão de terra em frente enquanto isso sai calmamente do local, não esquecendo de fechar a porta, os três garotos que tentaram me deter estavam do lado de fora ajudando Adrian a se levantar, vejo que John estava com o nariz sangrando e com sangue seco no rosto.

-Percy. Começou a falar Adrian, mas eu não liguei, eu não ouviria essa escoria. Me aproximei dele tentando parecer frio, mas e mostrando toda minha fúria em meus olhos e lhe dei um soco forte no peito o fazendo cair sentado no chão de novo dessa vez nenhum amigo o ajudou, pelo contrário, se afastaram, vários campistas pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo. –Ela queria Percy! Não é minha c-... Ele parou ao ver eu sacar minha espada, vi suor sair de sua testa e apontei a ponta da espada para ele que fechou os olhos esperando um golpe que eu não daria, apenas joguei a espada aos seus pés.

-Pegue. Ordenei em fúria ele abriu os olhos e viu a espada perto e olhou para mim a pegando, vi que ele se sentiu mais confiante ao estar armado e eu desarmado. –É mais justo para você. Eu falei adivinhando esse pensamento dele, que avançou em minha direção para dar uma estocada com a lamina no meu peito, eu dei um passo para o lado e coloquei o pé na frente fazendo-o tropeçar e cair desajeitado no chão, alguns campistas riram da situação ele se levantou de novo e tentou avançar, mas a guarda dele era muito aberta, eu cheguei rapidamente perto dele e lhe acertei um murro na boca do estomago o fazendo se curvar de dor fazendo-o largar a espada, agarrei a cabeça dele e dei duas joelhadas com força em seu rosto, o soltando na segunda e vendo ele ser jogado para trás caindo em arco no chão de terra batida, a poeira subiu.

-O que esta havendo? Perguntou a voz de algum campista, mas ninguém disse nada, eu não ligava, me aproximei do filho de Apolo que estava segurando o rosto. Ó sim a beleza era preciosa para os filhos de Apolo, tanto quanto para os filhos de Afrodite, chutei com força a lateral de seu corpo bem em cima dos rins o fazendo gritar de dor e depois eu me afastei e olhei para ele.

-Levante. Ordenei eu não queria terminar isso cedo demais, eu queria humilhá-lo. –Só tem coragem em forçar mulheres a se deitar contigo? Perguntei em fúria alguns campistas pareceram entender o que aconteceu e olharam em desagrado para Adrian, outros mais lerdos não entenderam, eu sinceramente não me importo com essa porra, vi o maldito se levantando com dificuldade e pegando contracorrente no chão, ele me olhou com desdém dando o mesmo sorriso que o pai, aquilo me lembrou do descaso de Apolo e meu sangue mais uma vez ferveu. –Resolveu virar homem é?

-Eu já sou homem Jackson. Falou Adrian em minha direção com aquele sorriso nos lábios, algumas garotas pareceram suspirar mesmo o rosto dele estando coberto de sangue. –Pergunte a sua irmã, ela vai confirmar o quão homem eu... Eu não quis ouvi o resto, senti uma corrente fria de ar desprendendo do meu corpo e muitos campistas ao meu redor tremeram de frio, vi cristais de gelo se formarem no chão e me aproximei a passos lentos do filho de Apolo que parecia recuar diante de meu olhar carregado de ódio, quando eu estava ao alcance da espada ele tentou cortar minha cabeça, eu deixei a lamina bater em meu pescoço e ouvi o metal fazer aquele barulho de sino, eu peguei rapidamente contra corrente de sua mão e chutei seu estomago o fazendo curvar mais uma vez mas ele ficou atento as minhas pernas eu simplesmente girei contracorrente em minha mão e relei o fio da lamina em sua face esquerda e passei com força sentindo a carne rasgar ate os ossos e ele gritar, o sangue manchou a lamina.

-Você merece a morte. Falei jogando de novo contracorrente aos pés dele, gotas de sangue escorriam por sua face, um rasgo era visto ali pegando do queixo até a têmpora, dava para ver o osso branco da mandíbula e do crânio, aquele ferimento mesmo cicatrizado deixaria uma marca permanente em seu rosto, acho que ele notou que não tinha chances, pois deixou a espada baixa os olhos brilhavam no que parecia humilhação e orgulho ferido, era segunda vez que eu via um olhar assim hoje.

-Você não estará sempre por perto Perseu. Falou Adrian abrindo os braços e sorrindo zombeteiro. –Eu tenho amigos aqui, tenho conhecidos, é só você dar as costas e suas irmãs irão pagar pelo que você fez comigo, por essa humilhação, nos divertiremos com elas até elas implorarem por piedade e cansarem de chamar o seu nome em socorro. Algo pulsou dentro de mim, acho que senti o chão tremer levemente, a camada de cristais de gelo aumentou e se estendeu ao redor vi a movimentação ao meu lado, era o mesmo filho de Ares que tentara me impedir, ele avançava com uma lança na mão, eu o olhei e ele parou, uma grossa camada de gelo começou a subir por seus pés cobrindo logo suas pernas e alcançando seu peito, ele me olhou em pavor eu apenas estendi meu braço para o lado eu não pensei como eu fiz isso, mas mais tarde tentarei de novo, pois em onde eu estendi meu braço um tridente de puro gelo se formou, eu fechei minha mão sobre o seu cabo frio e gélido e avancei rápido com o cabo do tridente eu derrubei Adrian no chão o fazendo bater as costas e a cabeça com força, ele fez menção de escapar, mas eu bati com o cabo do tridente bem em cima do ferimento de seu rosto o fazendo gritar de dor e rapidamente girei minha nova arma fazendo as três pontas ficarem a centímetros do rosto dele que me olhou apavorado, eu levantei o tridente só que agora mirando para seu peito, ia matá-lo com uma só estocada, já estava descendo a arma com força quando um clarão fez a maioria fechar os olhos e em seguida uma mão poderosa agarrou meu braço quando as laminas do tridente apenas tocaram a pele de Adrian, olhei de relance quem me interrompera pronto para matá-lo e vi que era Apolo, que com um forte aceno de sua mão me jogou para trás uns cinco metros me fazendo cair deitado aos pés de alguns campistas.

-Controle-se Perseu Jackson. Falou Apolo em tom serio e mortal em minha direção, eu me levantei sem me importar com nada. Não senti o impacto, mas senti a fúria do deus.

-Suma Apolo essa luta não é sua. Falei em escárnio ao deus, o tridente ainda estava firme em minha mão e sorri em escárnio em direção do deus e vi o corpo do filho dele ficando azulado rapidamente, meu serviço estava feito. –Não deve interferir no destino de seus filhos.

-Não é o destino dele morrer por suas mãos. Falou Apolo em tom serio não havia sorriso em seus lábios os óculos escuros que ele usava derreteram e eu pude ver que em vez de olhos ele tinha duas estrelas nas orbitas oculares como o sol.

-Tarde demais deus do sol. Falei dando as costas e todos voltara a atenção para Adrian agora cercado por cristais de gelo sua pele já azulada pelo congelamento, eu sabia o coração dele parara no instante em que a lamina de gelo apenas tocou em sua pele, eu o congelara de dentro para fora, mas antes de ir embora eu tinha de falar algo. –Aqueles que relarem em minhas irmãs, que tentarem algo contra qualquer um dos meus irmãos eu juro pelo Styx que nem todos os deuses reunidos salvarão vocês de minha fúria. O tridente se tornara água e cairá no chão coberto de gelo e eu caminhei de novo em direção ao meu chalé sem ligar para Apolo ou por ter matado outro meio sangue. Vermes são vermes e devem morrer ainda mais pessoas como Adrian, olhei em direção a porta do dormitório feminino de meu chalé e vi Annie parada ao lado de Marin a abraçando pelo ombro, olhei agradecido para ela e fiz sinal para que ela entra-se no dormitório masculino e as duas entraram, eu estava prestes a entrar quando Quiron e o senhor D aparecem.

-O que ouve aqui? Perguntou o centauro olhando em minha direção que olhavam para Apolo e para mim sem entender muito, a não ser Dionísio que parecia compreender muito bem e num acesso de inteligência em meio ao meu estado atual de raiva eu soube que ele sabia que coisas assim aconteciam no acampamento, claro que sabia ele era um deus.

-O cadáver tentou estuprar minha irmã então eu o despachei para o outro mundo. Falando com frieza Quiron me olhou para mim e pareceu entender logo o que aconteceu já Dionísio sorriu vitorioso para mim.

-É contra as regras campistas se matarem. Falou Dioniso que parecia extremamente feliz por saber essa regra e olhou para mim com mais alegria ainda. –Você tem até amanha para deixar o acampamento.

-O que! Gritei surpreso. Certo eu to ficando com ainda mais raiva dos deuses e to com uma vontade louca de socar o deus do vinho. –Eu apenas...

-Não importa as circunstancias você não é mais bem vindo no acampamento e se ate amanha nesse mesmo horário não estiver fora de meu acampamento eu o transformarei em um rato. Falou Dionísio. Os olhos brilhavam de malicia cruel e divertida, depois ele deu as costas para mim e foi ate Apolo que observava o corpo sem vida do filho, vários campistas olhavam para mim com um misto de pena e raiva, os filhos de Apolo definitivamente não gostavam mais de mim, mas que se foda.

-Infelizmente é a regra Percy. Falou Quiron me olhando com pena, eu não queria pena de ninguém.

-Fique de olho nos meus irmãos em quanto eu estiver fora. Foi tudo que eu disse. Entrei no meu chalé e suspirei cansado, olhei para Marin e Annie e também notei que minhas outras irmãs e irmãos também estavam ali me olhando com misto de admiração e tristeza.

-Me desculpe. Falou Marin depois de uns três minutos de silencio, eu apenas a encarei abandonando o olhar duro e frio que tinha há poucos minutos e suspirei.

-Nunca. Jamais peça desculpas por algo que você não tenha culpa. Falei caminhando em direção dos meus irmãos, quando cheguei perto quase todos me abraçaram ao mesmo tempo, eu não posso evitar de sorrir e passar a mão na cabeça de cada um deles, não demorou muito saindo das sombras vieram os filhos de Hades liderados por Nico, ele me olhou atentamente e eu de alguma forma soube que o castigo do filho de Apolo seria aplicado de forma justa, fria e cruel, as portas do chalé se abrem e entram os outros filhos de Zeus, o dormitório masculino agora estava lotado, todos olhavam para mim. Lancei um olhar cansado para Annie que sorriu me encorajando, sentei na minha cama ao lado de Marin, a única que não levantou para me abraçar e passei a minha mão por cima de seu ombro e a trouxe mais para perto de mim. –Não se preocupe minha irmã. Isso não acontecerá de novo.

-E não acontecerá mesmo. Falou Antony um dos filhos de Zeus. O mais velho tinha uns 15 anos e os cabelos escuros e olhos azuis elétricos. –Eu juro que não ocorrera de novo.

-Não é preciso um juramento. Falei sorrindo, mas o olhar dos filhos de Hades e Zeus pareciam determinados e poderosos, todos ali eram meus amigos, eu gostava de todos, afinal eu os trouxera para o acampamento e a inimizade de nossos pais não nos alcançavam.

-Nós devemos isso a você. Falou Antony. Eu notei um certo tom de orgulho em sua voz, traço herdado de seu pai. –Se não fosse você, nenhum de nos teríamos sido reclamados e provavelmente seríamos mortos por monstros como muitos de nós quase fomos.

-Obrigado. Falei cansado, eles não iriam mudar de ideia de qualquer jeito, a teimosia e o orgulho são coisas de família e para dizer a verdade estou realmente grato por eles quererem proteger meus irmãos, assim me sinto mais leve, mas me sentiria melhor se Nico dissesse algo. –Será que podemos ficar sozinhos? Perguntei em tom cansado, todos notaram que eu não estava sendo indelicado ou algo assim.

-Se precisar é só nos chamar. Falou um filho de Hades, eu sorri para ele e logo todos os filhos de Hades sumiram nas sombras menos Nico, os filhos de Zeus também saíram deixando agora somente meus irmãos, Annie e Nico no dormitório masculino.

-Juro pelo Styx que protegerei seus irmãos. Falou Nico em seguida sendo tragado pelas sombras, ele não deixou nem eu protestar, simplesmente sumiu, frio e impessoal como gostava de ser confesso que estou em choque por essa declaração.

-Annie eu tenho de falar com meus irmãos. Falei olhando para minha namorada. Ela me encarou com aqueles olhos inteligentes e belos dela, ela parecia saber o que eu estou pensando agora, o que é bem provável visto que a mãe dela é Atena e não pude parar de pensar em nossas cenas mais calientes eu vi ela corar levemente, mas ninguém mais notou.

-Estarei em meu chalé. Ela falou se curvando um pouco e me dando um selinho não sei como dizer ao certo, mas só o toque dos lábios dela me trouxe um calor e uma sensação de alegria que se espalhou por meu corpo, eu fiquei olhando ela sair do chalé com minha melhor cara de bobo, pelo menos eu acho visto que meus irmãos sorriam travessos para mim.

-Marin. Falei sentindo ela me abraçar mais forte, eu ainda não tinha deixado ela, pelo menos ela parara de tremer. –Não precisa me contar nem temer mais.

-Por minha culpa você foi expulso. Ela falou em tom baixo e choroso aquilo quebrou meu coração, acho que eu incorporei o papel de irmão responsável, to mais me sentindo o pai dela do que o irmão.

-A culpa não foi sua. Falei calmo e com os olhos disse claramente para meus irmãos se sentarem a minha frente, as garotas sentaram na cama a frente da que eu e Marin estávamos e os garotos se sentaram no chão todos me olhavam com expectativa. –Sempre temos uma escolha minha irmã, eu escolhi matar ele por que para mim é o castigo mais piedoso que eu pude pensar no momento, de alguma forma sabia que ia ter consequências, mas não me arrependo. Ela tremeu levemente ao meu lado e eu olhei para o teto pedindo forças a Hestia. Sim. Hestia por que eu ainda não to nada feliz com meu pai. –Mas agora que eu vou embora eu preciso ensinar vocês a se protegerem, sei que o chalé de Zeus e Hades ficarão do lado de vocês, eles são amigos valorosos e irmãos inestimáveis, mas vocês não podem depender da proteção deles sempre.

-Vai dar para você nos ensinar algo em tão pouco tempo? Perguntou Sofi me olhando atentamente.

-Vocês já sabem o que vou ensinar apenas não pensaram nisso ainda. Falei sorrindo Marin agora parecia prestar atenção em mim, vi nos olhos dela uma determinação tempestuosa digna de uma filha de Poseidon, provavelmente não queria ser salva de novo, ela queria se salvar sozinha. –Primeiro vocês devem saber que a água esta em todo lugar no céu, na terra e até mesmo em nos mesmos, o próprio corpo humano é constituído de água cabe a nós pensarmos na melhor forma de manipular isso. Eu dei uma pequena pausa e olhei para todos que pareciam entender o que eu falava. –A água é um elemento versátil não use ela de uma forma tão limitada como ondas, a água pode assumir qualquer forma, diluir qualquer coisa e assumir três estados físicos o líquido, gasoso e sólido. Usem isso ao seu favor, abusem de sua imaginação no controle das águas e jamais temam em usar seus poderes, andem sempre juntos, vocês são uma família, minha família, sei o quão poderosos vocês são, respeitem as outras divindades da água, não pensem que por serem filhos do mar que estão acima das ninfas das águas ou dos deuses e espíritos dos rios, eles também são seus irmãos, não faça algo que os prejudique.

-Como fazemos para mudar o estado da água? Perguntou Davi interessado.

-Vocês saberão na hora. Falei calmamente. –Mas uma dica é sempre pensar em como você quer a água, pelo menos no começo terão de fazer isso, imaginem o liquido esfriando, caindo de temperatura até formar gelo ou a temperatura da água esquentando até que se forme vapor quente, a água seguirá esses pensamentos. Eu parei por um instante olhando para cada um dos meus irmãos e definitivamente sabia que eles perderam alguma coisa, eu vivo esquecendo que nós, filhos de Poseidon não somos muito de prestar atenção em detalhes como esses. –Bom melhor do que eu ficar falando é demonstrar. Eu disse me levantando puxando Marin comigo e olhei para meus outros irmãos. –Me sigam. Falei saindo pela porta do dormitório.

XXXXX

Depois de uns 10 minutos de caminhada eu e meus irmãos finalmente chegamos a um grande lago, eu vim aqui outro dia com Annie, é um local bonito, a lua reflete bem na água apesar de que ainda é dia. No caminho até aqui eu fiz um esforço sobre-humano para tentar não matar outros campistas que olhavam torto para mim e para meus irmãos. Eu definitivamente não podia ficar muito tempo ali ainda mais com aqueles olhares dos filhos de Apolo. Ô tentação de congelar aquele chalé inteiro.

-Muito bem cambada. Falei sorrindo para meus irmãos que pararam. Marin ainda se segurava em mim, ou melhor, em meu braço, eu me afastei um pouco dela e sorri, andei até a margem do lago, mas não toquei na água, me virei para meus irmãos que prestavam atenção. –Vocês estão acostumados a puxar a água em forma de ondas. Eu falei atrás de mim o lago ficou agitado formando pequenas ondulações que pareciam crescer, as ondas quebravam pouco atrás de mim, mas não ultrapassavam os limites do lago. –Isso é algo básico afinal somos filhos de Poseidon, mas não podemos nos limitar a isso. Então eu fechei os punhos e vários pilares de água subiram do lago iam ate uns 10 metros de altura e ficaram ali parados. –Como podem ver há formas diferentes de se tratar a água, por exemplo, esses pilares podem ser jogados em seus adversários ou simplesmente vocês poderiam pensar em congelá-los. Em seguida os pilares congelaram formando agora pilares de gelo, uma parte do lago também congelou para sustentar os pilares. –O gelo é água, só que em outro estado, então podemos usar da forma que quisermos. Os pilares simplesmente começaram a rachar ate estourarem os cacos de gelo caiam levemente em direção do chão, mas com um movimento de minha mão os cacos de gelo vieram em minha direção. –Podem atacar com isso ou molda-los de outra forma. Disse estalando os dedos e vi alguns cacos de gelo ficarem perto de minhas mãos, imaginei uma adaga e o gelo se comprimiu e moldou ate formar uma adaga branca como a neve de puro gelo. –Também podem usar o vapor quente. Em seguida todos os cacos de gelo que me circulavam passaram logo para o estagio liguido e em seguida para o estado gasoso o calor era grande e eu mandei a nuvem de vapor nos meus irmãos que fecharam os olhos e apreciaram o vapor de água quente passando por eles.

-De mais. Falou Sofi animada. –E nos podemos fazer tudo isso?

-Tudo isso e mais um pouco. Falei sorrindo para ela. –O ar úmido pode servir a vocês extrair a água dele, é fácil, mas não recomendável, afinal vocês estariam tirando a umidade do próprio ar, então é algo que eu recomendo usar em casos especiais. Falei rapidamente com um aceno da mão uma pequena bola de água apareceu na palma da minha mão esquerda em seguida ela evaporou. –Mas vocês também pode usar a água de seus próprios corpos o corpo humano é constituído basicamente por água. Eu apontei a mão para Davi que arregalou os olhos quando começou a andar em minha direção.

-O que você ta fazendo? Perguntou-me meu irmão tentando parar de andar.

-Manipulando seus fluidos naturais e a água de seu corpo para controla-lo. Respondi liberando-o o fazendo cair sentado no chão. –Vocês também poderiam aumentar a pressão da água num corpo humano ou animal e destrui-lo com facilidade ou congela-lo como fiz com o filho de Apolo.

-Posso tenta? Perguntou Lucas o segundo mais velho depois de Marin. Eu acenei com a cabeça para ele e ele veio para a margem do lago que já estava totalmente de volta ao normal, eu o vi invocando uma pequena quantidade de água em sua direção a água se ergueu do lago como um pequeno jato e por fim congelou antes de alcançá-lo. –É cansativo. Ela falou respirando com dificuldade.

-Nosso poder fica mais forte conforme nós treinamos, aprendemos a ter concentração e tudo mais. Falei sabendo que para nos filhos do mar seria fácil fazer aquilo com um pouco de treino. –Em quanto eu estiver fora eu quero que vocês treinem bem isso, dêem asas a suas imaginações na utilização de água, eu lhes mostrei o básico cabe a vocês seguirem daqui para frente. Eu olhei para cada um dos meus irmãos sabendo que sentiria falta deles. –Então quando nos encontrarmos de novo vou querer ver o avanço de vocês.

XXXXXX

Eu estava voltando para a área do acampamento e deixei meus irmãos treinando quando me lembrei da pequena semente em meu bolso, era Junie a dríade que me ajudou, eu não tinha me afastado muito do lago, mas estava longe o suficiente para não ser visto pelos meus irmãos, então eu me abaixei um pouco e fiz um pequeno buraco no chão, coloquei a semente e por fim tampei o buraco usando um pouco da água do ar eu reguei o local onde tinha plantado a semente e me afastei. Logo uma grande arvore nasceu no local e do tronco saiu Junie sorridente.

-Obrigado Herói. Ela me falou agradecida.

-Você esta no acampamento meio-sangue, aqui é um local seguro e tem outras dríades ao qual você pode conversar. Falei dando as costas. Não queria ficar conversando, não tava com um humor muito bom ainda, mas me lembrei de algo. –Naquela direção tem um grupo de meio-sangue treinando num lago são meus irmãos se algo acontecer me chame no acampamento. Eu disse apontando na direção do lago e na direção do acampamento ela sorrindo e acenou com a cabeça.

Pronto isso já me deixa mais calmo, eu deixar meus irmãos ali claro que com todos juntos ninguém seria louco de atacá-los, mas loucura e burrice são coisas diferentes e muitos meio sangue seriam sim burros de tentar algo, mas provavelmente quando eu estive-se longe sem notar eu já estava de volta na área do acampamento passei rapidamente pelo chalé de Apolo sentindo aqueles olhares quentes sobre mim, eu acho que a maioria só ta com raiva de mim por ele ser o irmão deles apesar de eu notar que é só os garotos de Apolo que me lançam olhares de ódio, já as garotas parecem mais indiferentes fui então em direção do chalé de Ares, eu tinha algo a resolver lá, ouviu um rosnado agressivo em minha mente, mas ignorei. Ares se foda, mal cheguei ao chalé e a porta foi aberta e de lá saiu Clarisse, eu sorri para ela e ela me retribuiu o sorriso.

-Precisamos conversar. Eu falei em tom serio e baixo alguns outros filhos de Ares saíram para ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer, inclusive o maldito que estava com o filho de Apolo, eu ate esqueci o nome do desgraçado que me matei, mas vermes não merecem ter nome.

-Também acho. Ela falou e eu notei que o ambiente não era mais tão amistoso mesmo eu e Clarisse temos meio que nos acertado desde a luta pelo Olimpo nós estávamos ali como líderes para decidir algo importante sobre aqueles que nós comandávamos. –Damian. Ela chamou em seguida vi o filho de Ares que acompanhava os dois de Apolo que deram cobertura ao cadáver filho do sol.

-A minha vontade é de matá-lo. Falei em tom gélido, vendo Clarisse olhar para o irmão e para mim como se pensasse no que deveria fazer. –Mas creio que você como uma perfeita filha de Ares e garota pode pensar em um castigo adequado para ele, visto que pelo jeito não é a primeira vez que ele participa de tal ato. Minha voz estava cada vez mais gélida e eu notei os dois filhos de Ares se arrepiando levemente.

-Ele será punido. Me falou Clarisse e eu notei que era verdade. –Eu e minhas irmãs aplicaremos o castigo nele que servirá de exemplo para os garotos de nosso chalé. Ela me falou de novo em tom mais firme. Os olhos dela pareciam pegar fogo o que me lembrou o pai dela.

-Ótimo. Eu falei calmamente. –Por que da próxima vez banido ou não do acampamento se chegar ao meus ouvidos que ele ou algum amigo tentou algo com minhas irmãs ou irmãos eu juro que não os matarei tão rápido e farei questão de entrega-los vivos aos tormentos mais obscuros do mundo dos mortos. Falei dando as costas sentindo onda de arrepios que se espalhou pelos filhos de Ares, bom pelo menos é uma coisa já resolvida, agora falta resolver outras coisas, foi nesse momento que eu me decidi que antes de sair do acampamento eu tinha de falar com Rachel tanto para me despedir quanto para me consultar pelo Oráculo.

XXXXXX

Desconhecido POV

Fazia um tempo em que o menino Apolo deixou o céu e agora a lua cheia iluminava a noite, o Olimpo estava silencioso. Patético. Deuses dormindo! Quem poderia pensar nisso? Eu rapidamente avanço em direção das ruas do Olimpo tentando passar despercebida, até que as reformas foram bem feitas, passo por uma passagem que vi numa planta e sinto o ar a minha volta tremer levemente, tiro de dentro de minhas vestes aquela arma maldita e adentro finalmente no palácio de Zeus, olho com repulsa as estátuas dele. Como se ele já não fosse egocêntrico o suficiente! Ele tinha de pedir mais estátuas esse garoto é pior que Adônis, sério, pois haviam estátuas para todos os lados e espelhos de ouro e prata.

Os corredores são longos, eu vejo mais e mais tapeçarias que retratavam antigas batalhas entre os titãs e os deuses, Tifon e até mesmo tapeçarias de Hercules. Á sim, Hercules o filho preferido de Zeus, ainda não nasceu outro que superasse os feitos da maldita cria de Zeus, se bem que o filho de Poseidon é colocado lado a lado com Hercules, bom os dois são patéticos, todos são pais e filhos. Finalmente chego à grande porta de ouro maciço com entalhes de feitos de Zeus, quando eu digo que ele é egocêntrico é por que ele é mesmo, eu abro as grandes portas em silencio e adentro no amplo quarto, a cama estava no centro, lençóis brancos como a mais pura neve cobriam a enorme cama onde Zeus e Hera estavam deitados. Me aproximo rapidamente e silenciosamente até chegar próximo deles, olho a face serena dos dois deuses, eles parecem tão fracos e patéticos como os humanos, os lençóis brancos também cobriam o corpo de ambos provavelmente nus depois de uma noite de casal, como se essa deusa patética ainda fosse a única dele, levanto a arma que esta em minha mão direita o mais alto possível quando eu ouso um grito contido.

Rapidamente sem pensar sinto meu corpo mudar e me viro para onde vem o som de grito contido, ali estava Iris em um canto, maldita deusa eu deveria fulminá-la como o inseto que é, mas noto novamente um movimento mais rápido e vejo Zeus abrindo os olhos e tentando me focalizar antes mesmo que ele tenha sucesso, nisso eu viro as costas e corro o mais rápido possível para longe ouvindo logo atrás o urro de fúria do deus. Maldição! deixei a arma cair e nem tinha notado, agora é tarde, vi um grupo de deuses vindo na minha direção, me escondi rapidamente atrás de uma estátua e quando todos passaram assumi minha verdadeira forma e fui com eles de volta ao quarto de Zeus.

XXXXXXX

Zeus POV.

Algo incomodou meu sono, uma presença não desejada em meu quarto seguido de um grito contido de surpresa ou medo, não consegui definir de imediato apenas abri os olhos e focalizei olhos cinzentos como o céu nublado, mas antes que eu pudesse ver direito quem era, pois o rosto ainda era meio encoberto pela escuridão do quarto, a pessoa correu deixando algo cair no chão, o som metálico ecoou pelo meu quarto. Me levanto as pressas sem ligar em acordar Hera, vejo que ela também acordou, mas isso não é importante olho pelo quarto e focalizo a figura de Iris estática em um canto do aposento e também sinto algo nos meus pés, algo de um frio metálico e olho para baixo onde vejo a adaga longa sem me conter um urro de puro ódio saiu de minha garganta e ecoou pelo olimpo sem conter meu poder raios e trovoes estouram do lado de fora do meu palácio.

-Você. Urrei em fúria em direção da deusa do arco Iris que e encolhe diante de minha fúria. –Como ousa tentar me atacar. Levanto minha mão direita e um raio aparece em minha mão eu estava pronto para fulminar aquela insolente quando ela cai de joelhos e a porta de meu quarto é aberta onde adentram Apolo, Hercules, Ares e mais alguns deuses a maioria com armas em punho eu olho para a deusa encolhida no chão ela balbuciava algo como perdão.

-Eu não fiz nada meu senhor. Ela me falava em tom lamurioso quase desesperado. –Apenas vim entregar uma mensagem de Dionísio, quando entrei no quarto eu encontrei uma pessoa ao seu lado com essa adaga, ela percebeu minha presença e correu. Ela se apressava em me dizer, eu apertei mais o raio em minhas mãos quando eu notei Dionísio entre os deuses que adentraram em meu quarto.

-É verdade? Perguntei em tom imperativo não toleraria que me contrariassem.

-Sim meu pai. Falou Dionísio desviando os olhos dos meus como se tivesse medo de me encarar, eu sabia que ele não mentira, nenhum filho meu mentiria olhando em meus olhos, o raio desapareceu de minhas mãos e eu olhei ainda em fúria para Iris.

-Você viu quem foi? Perguntei mais uma vez a fúria borbulhava em meu peito e a impaciência tomou conta de minha mente quando vi aquela deusa inferior tremer diante de minha voz.

-Cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos meu senhor. Disse-me Iris tremendo, ela se atreveu levantar um pouco os olhos para me encarar, mas logo baixou não conseguia sustentar o olhar diante de minha fúria e poder. –Foi uma filha de Atena meu senhor, a dona da adaga que derrubou Cronos. Quando eu ouvi aquilo meu sangue ferveu mais ainda, uma mera humana adentrara em meus aposentos, um ser inferior tentara me destruir. Com um movimento das mãos o chão de meu quarto desapareceu revelando o céu noturno onde abaixo se via as águas escuras do oceano e os contornos de uma praia, levantei meu braço o mais alto que pude, meu raio mestre veio até mim notei uma certa movimentação de meus filhos, mas não me importei lancei o mais poderoso de meus raios em direção daquela criatura inferior que ousou se opor a mim, a me atacar, depois da honra que eu lhe dei a honra de reformar a morada dos deuses.

XXXXXXX

**PERCY POV.**

Já deviam ter passado das dez horas da noite e eu ainda me encontrava acordado mesmo estando deitado em minha cama eu senti um aperto incrível no meu peito deve ser por que amanhã eu devo ir embora desse lugar, um lugar onde eu chamei de lar por anos, minha segunda casa onde tive aventuras incríveis e fiz amizades inestimáveis e descobrir o amor. Só de pensar em Annie meu peito se enchia de alegria, eu a evitei o resto do dia, eu não queria falar com ela, afinal eu sabia o que ela iria falar, mas eu não podia permitir aquilo, não para ela, cujo amava tanto esse lugar mais do que a própria casa, ou melhor, essa era a casa dela, a família dela estava aqui, o lugar dela nunca foi entre os humanos comuns.

Á definitivamente desisto de tentar dormir. Me levanto rapidamente da cama, mas sinto meus joelhos fraquejarem o mundo ao meu redor desapareceu e eu apenas pude ver olhos cinzentos e sem vida me encarando, mas isso durou um segundo, meu coração pareceu desaparecer tamanha a dor que eu senti, algo estava para acontecer, algo maior do que qualquer outra coisa e eu estou temendo pelo pior. Sai rapidamente do meu chalé, ele estava me sufocando, nem me preocupei em colocar uma camisa, o ar noturno iria fazer bem para mim, caminhei pelo acampamento sem ligar se seria pego pelas harpias limpadoras ou pelo senhor D, afinal eu já estava expulso mesmo, não demorou muito e cheguei onde eu queria. A sim. É aqui que eu me sinto em paz, é em frente ao Oceano que me sinto completo, ou quase, só em sentir a areia debaixo dos meus pés descalços me fez sentir bem.

Olhei em volta a praia estava deserta, perfeita, senti o ar marinho passar pelo meu corpo e me senti conectar com o próprio vento, caminhei a passos lentos em direção do oceano e senti a água salgada bater em meus pés continuei andando ate que a água batesse em meus calcanhares, aquilo era uma boa sensação, era como se do nada eu me sentisse um só com a água só com aquele contato eu pude dizer que havia um cardume de peixes a quilômetros da costa e que havia um grande tubarão por perto além de golfinhos, eu ouvi um barulho a minhas costas, mas não me virei, eu sabia quem era, o mar me dissera no momento que as pequenas ondas bateram em seus pés descalços.

-Por que tem me evitado? A pessoa me perguntou. Aquela voz me fazia bem só de ouvi-la ali fez eu me sentir completo, era a voz de Annie a única coisa que estava faltando para me deixar verdadeiramente em paz.

-Não estou te evitando. Eu falei sorrindo apesar de que ela não viu meu sorriso, pois eu não me virei e ela também não fez menção de vir mais para perto de mim.

-Então esta fugindo? Ela me perguntou naquele tom sabe-tudo dela que eu amo.

-E por que eu fugiria de você? Perguntei para ela. Eu sabia que ela odiava ser respondida com outra pergunta.

-Não me enrole Cabeça de Alga. Ela falou pude notar que ela tinha falado por entre os dentes, em minha mente eu podia ver os olhos cinzentos dela me fulminando nervosamente.

-Por que eu sei que você vai falar. Eu disse rapidamente não adiantava enrolar e se eu a irritasse mais as coisas poderiam sair do controle. –Eu não quero que você se sacrifique por mim.

-E como você saberia o que eu iria falar? Ela me perguntou. Sério isso ta me irritando, eu não gosto de muitas perguntas. –Você não pode carregar tudo sozinho.

-Foi minha punição Annie e não a sua. Falei rapidamente.

-Mas eu vou com você. Ela me disse praticamente gritou. –Se você for embora eu vou com você, para onde você for eu quero ir contigo.

-Essa é sua casa Annie, é aqui que você viveu a maior parte da sua vida. Falei com o coração pesado a ideia de me separar dela doía mais do que mergulhar no Styx. –Eu não posso lhe tirar isso.

-Não seja idiota. Ela falou para mim em tom mais baixo, eu não gostei muito de ser chamado de idiota, mas bem naquele momento não me importava. –Meu lar, minha casa é onde você estiver, se você não estiver aqui eu não sentirei que essa é minha casa, que esse é meu lar, meu lugar é com você cabeça de alga.

-E seus irmãos e Quiron você ira deixá-los por mim? Perguntei tentado em me virar, mas eu não podia se eu olhasse naqueles olhos eu ia aceitar que ela abandonasse tudo e fosse comigo, eu não podia aceitar isso, afinal lá fora eu atrairia mais monstros do que o comum, ela estaria em perigo.

-Eu deixaria tudo para trás. Ela me falou e notei um tom de agonia em sua voz e aquilo apertou mais ainda meu coração. –Eu deixaria tudo para ir com você seu idiota.

-Por quê? Perguntei sentindo a mesma pontada de agonia em meu peito.

-Por que eu te amo. Ela Gritou a voz dela ecoou pelo oceano e meu coração se encheu de uma alegria nunca antes sentida, ela não era muito de dizer essa frase, eu me virei foi inconscientemente, eu apenas me virei querendo vê-la naquele momento, ela estava linda com um vestido branco e os cabelos soltos, a luz da lua a embelezava mais ainda. –Eu te amo cabeça de alga e é por isso que eu não vou te deixar nunca.

-Annie. Eu falei a encarando nos olhos. –Eu também te amo. Falei começando a caminhar em direção a ela. Os poucos metros eram vencidos com vontade, eu queria tocá-la sentir a maciez de sua pele, o gosto de seus lábios, era uma ânsia que não me largava, uma necessidade quase física, eu estava quase perto dela já tinha até estendido o braço para tocar seu rosto, ela sorriu para mim, o sorriso mais belo que eu já vira ela dar, depois disso não sei o que aconteceu, um clarão imenso e um som ensurdecedor que estourou meus tímpanos, um calor infernal que queimou levemente minha pele e eu simplesmente voei para trás.

Quando eu abri os olhos eu me vi cercado por água, não tinha notado que eu havia fechado os olhos, eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo dentro da água, nem quando eu chegara ali, eu estava no mar isso eu sei, senti que estava a quase meio quilometro da costa e estava caindo, estava a quase cinquenta metros de profundidade e então me veio a lembrança de ser jogado para trás e de bater incontáveis vezes na superfície da água antes de afundar inconsciente, mas o mais aterrorizante, eu lembro do rosto de Annie antes do clarão, eu olhei para cima em desespero e disparei o mais rápido que podia a superfície. Quando cheguei, eu ainda pulei dois metros acima da superfície e me localizei bem ao longe na escuridão da noite quebrada pela lua cheia, eu via os contornos da praia, o pânico e o medo encheram meu ser, um vazio tomou conta de minha alma e do meu coração, ordenei com todas minhas forças que a maré me levasse para a praia numa velocidade assustadora eu já estava ao alcance da areia, a água já batia nos meus pés e eu notei uma grande cratera na areia enegrecida.

Caminhei em direção da cratera negra saindo da água quando pisei na areia seca ouvi o som de vidro quebrar, não liguei para isso, pois meus olhos apenas focalizaram ela ali caída no meio da cratera, eu descia a cratera quase tropeçando, não consigo pensar direito, ainda consigo ver a face sorridente de Annie em minha mente, os olhos brilhantes, ouço a voz dela dizer que me ama, mas agora isso tudo desapareceu, eu ali no fundo daquela cratera vi algo que despedaçou todas as fibras de minha alma, que levou meu ser ao desespero, eu cai ajoelhado ao lado do corpo de Annie ali estava ela estendida seu vestido branco desaparecera o corpo dela estava nu o sorriso ainda em seus lábios e os olhos ainda aberto só que sem brilho a vida tinha abandonado aqueles olhos.

-Annie. Falei sem notar que minha voz saíra como um mero sussurro que fora esquecido pelo vento, eu toco o rosto de Annie tentando sentir sua pele quente, mas tudo que senti foi a frieza da morte, um vento soprou e com desespero vi o corpo dela se desfazer em cinzas, tentei segurá-la, mas era tarde, com aquele simples sopro de vento o corpo de Annie se desfez em cinzas e tudo que eu consegui foi tocar a areia vitrificada em que ela estivera deitada. –Annie. Chamei de novo por um instante criei a ilusão que aquilo era um sonho. Ouvi o som de cascos ao fundo, mas ignorei, a ilusão se desfizera Annie não estava ali, não estava mais ali, o calor dela não estava mais ali, o corpo dela não estava mais ali, tudo que estava ali era o vazio. Meu peito se encheu de dor, solidão, desespero e ódio e tudo isso se transformou em um urro de agonia que fez a terra estremecer e por fim um cansaço tomou conta de meu ser e eu senti minha consciência ser levada para aquele canto de escuridão quando se perde os sentidos, mas antes de perder tudo isso, antes de entrar nessa escuridão, eu soube que Minha Annie fora tirada de mim, que Minha Annie estava morta.

XXXXXX

N/A: A coisa ta esquentando senhora e senhores por favor não joguem ainda as pedras e os pedaçoes de pau pois a fic ainda tem muito q andar...EI...quem foi que atirou essa pedra?...Bom voltando ao assunto mesmo se não gostaram do cap e de seu fim comente eu serei muito grato por isso podem ate me xingar se quizer mas não vale ofender a mãe em. O cap 4 sairá em breve não se preocupem e o próximo cap as coisas ficarão um pouco corridas me perdoem as muitas conversas mas o cap passado tinha muita ação que não demorara a aparecer. Só por curiosidade oq vcs fariam no lugar do percy? ...bom t+ e obrigado por lerem meus cap...comentem e eu começarei a responder suas perguntas.

N/A2: A sim desculpe pois o cap esta pequeno^^


	4. Chapter 4

Dor, Ódio, Orgulho e Vingança

XXXXXXXX

Traição é imperdoável não importa de onde vem não importa por que foi uma vez traído so resta o exílio, mas se a traição levar a dor e a dor uma dor pela morte de alguém querido não resta outro caminho que não seja a vingança uma justiça pura e dura, pois nada se coloca em sua frente.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quiron POV.

O senhor D desaparecera bem em meio ao nosso jogo o que eu acho um ato totalmente descortês mesmo vindo do Deus do vinho então cá me encontro eu de novo sozinho na casa grande Rachel já fora dormir é uma boa menina ela e uma ótimo oráculo encarei o céu noturno da varanda onde eu estava não gosto muito de entrar na casa grande me sinto confinado a lua cheia povoava o céu junto com as estrelas eu tinha visto Annabeth seguir o caminho em direção da praia provavelmente Percy estava ali. Mais uma vez me pego pensando nele Percy é um grande garoto ou melhor um grande homem passara por muito e não merecia ser expulso do acampamento aquele campista mereceu seu castigo de morrer provavelmente se Percy não o tive-se matado o próprio Poseidon o teria feito ou qualquer outra dríade da floresta ate mesmo a senhorita O'Hara olho distraidamente em direção do lago quando então um clarão que me cegou por pelo menos dois minutos apareceu na praia seguido de um estrondo que fizera ate mesmo a casa grande tremer.

Eu pude sentir a onda de calor que veio depois da luz e do som ensurdecedor que quase estourou meus tímpanos sensíveis então veio o silencio eu pisquei varias vezes tentando enxergar mas so depois de dois minutos eu consegui e ainda via estrelas pipocando em minha vista mas ainda tive sorte de ver uma grande cúpula dourada separar a praia do acampamento mas logo a cúpula desapareceu e eu corri em direção da praia mas eu estava quase chegando quando eu senti aquele poder era muito grande apesar de não se comparar ao de um deus eu tive de diminuir a velocidade pois um tremor de terra tomou conta de todo o acampamento parecia um grande terremoto vi arvores caindo ouvi alguns chalés chacoalhando então chegou aos meus ouvidos o som ensurdecedor das ondas quebrando com violência na praia era como se uma forte tempestade as insita-se daquela forma e para meu horror eu olho para o céu e vejo nuvens negras tão grossas e pesadas que eu tive certeza um tufão estava por vir e esse era dos grandes quando finalmente chego ao que parece ser uma cratera o tremor de terra parou mas as ondas continuavam a quebrar com violência ondas muito grandes e as nuvens negras ainda tomavam o céu tampando a lua e as estrelas olho para a cratera e vejo apenas o corpo caído de Percy senti um aperto no peito quando não encontrei Annabeth a garota que eu vi crescer e eu tive certeza que ela nunca mais seria vista no acampamento e não posso deixar de amaldiçoar a quem quer que tenha feito isso mesmo mal sabendo o caminho que as coisas tomariam de agora em diante.

XXXXXXX

Percy POV

Eu ouso vozes muitas mas não consigo entender o que elas falam muito menos responde-las minha vontade é de gritar mas o maximo que eu consigo é mexer minha boca fazendo ela doer mas eu ignorei a dor ela era passageira eu abri os olhos sem me incomodar com a súbita claridade e reconheci o local como a enfermaria pelo menos reconheci o teto como sendo o da enfermaria do acampamento minha mente vagou um pouco livre reagrupando os últimos acontecimentos então a dor física que eu senti foi substituída por ódio puro e simples ódio uma mão gélida tocou meu coração levando qualquer outro pensamento que não fosse a visão de Annie caída me levantei rapidamente da cama ficando sentado assustando alguém olhei para o lado e vi Marin me olhando como se eu fosse um fantasma.

-Percy. Ela falou me olhando nos olhos vi a dor e a alegria sendo transmitidos por aqueles olhos tão semelhantes aos meus. –Eu vou chamar Quiron...

-Quanto tempo? Perguntei interrompendo ela e segurando seu pulso quando ela fez menção de sair correndo avisar a Quiron sobre mim sim eu sabia que era sobre mim. –Quanto tempo eu estive aqui?

-Duas semanas. Falou Marin com uma careta de dor eu soltei seu pulso e tentei me colocar de pé mas logo senti meus joelhos fraquejarem e cai de novo sentado na cama. –Você esta fraco Percy.

-Traga-me Ambrosia. Falei olhando bem dentro dos olhos ela tremeu levemente e meio relutante me deu um pedaço de ambrosia so de tocar meus lábios o alimento divino fez uma onda de força passar pelo meu corpo comi o pedaço rapidamente e me pus de pé olhei para mim mesmo ainda estava com a mesma bermuda daquele dia e sem camisa duas semanas se passaram malditas duas semanas.

-Irmão. Falou Marin me olhando chocada foi quando eu notei que toda a enfermaria balançava coisas penduradas nas paredes caiam olhei bem dentro dos olhos de minha irmã e ela pareceu compreender. –Não.

-Eu preciso. Falei rapidamente dando as costas para ela e indo para porta da enfermaria. –Eu preciso saber o por que dela ter sido tirada de mim. Acho que minha voz transmitiu o ódio e a dor que eu tentava conter compreendi por que eu ter ficado tanto tempo desacordado eu usara meus poderes alem do limite talvez na hora do desespero.

-Tem guardas do lado de fora. Falou Marin quando eu estava perto da porta. –Papai ordenou que não deixassem você sair do acampamento.

-Que tentem me impedir. Falei chutando a porta da enfermaria ela foi arrancada das dobradiças e jogada para fora no momento que eu sai algo bateu no topo de minha cabeça olhei para direita e vi um filho de Ares com uma espada o maldito tentara rachar minha cabeça em duas num movimento rápido agarrei o pulso dele torcendo com violência ate ouvir o barulho típico de osso quebrando e antes mesmo que a espada cai-se no chão eu a segurei girando em torno de mim mesmo e defendendo outro golpe de espada vindo de mais um filho de ares.

-Por ordem dos deuses você não pode sair. Falou o filho de Ares pobre coitado não sabe o que lhe espera antes dele fazer outro movimento com a espada eu dei-lhe um chute no estomago e passei a lamina da minha espada roubada pelos pulsos dele o movimento foi rápido e fluido eu senti a carne dos pulsos sendo cortada mas eu não fui ate o osso apenas cortei ate os tendões o maldito gritou de dor e caiu no chão com as mãos inutilizadas e os pulsos sangrando não me importo com essa merda olhei para a espada que eu havia roubado do outro filho de Ares que agora me olhava em choque segurando o pulso quebrado e joguei a espada para ele a cravando no chão aos pés do pobre coitado.

Eu avancei depois disso não tinha tempo a perder senti meus pés descalços finalmente tocando o chão de terra e grama do acampamento aquilo me fez muito bem mas a fúria e o ódio ainda queimavam em meu peito e terra parecia tremer a cada passo meu ouviu o leve assobio no ar e rapidamente me abaixei so para ver de relance uma flecha olhei para a direção e vi um filho de Apolo logo apareceram mais quatro que lançaram mais flechas em minha direção patético não tinha por que deu desviar deixei as armas baterem em minha pele endurecida pelo Styx mas vi uma flecha diferente vindo em direção de meu rosto eu não sei como mas rapidamente dei um passo para o lado e estiquei o braço segurando a flecha e pude analiza-la melhor aquela não era uma flecha comum feita de bronze divino não aquela porcaria era uma flecha de Apolo maldito Deus do sol dera armas para que seus filhos me matassem.

-Jackson. Falou Leonard o líder do chalé de Apolo. –Volte para a enfermaria. Ele me ordenou mas eu sabia que ele estava surpreso por eu ter pego uma flecha em pleno voo eu larguei a flecha no chão e olhei para os filhos de Apolo e estendi os braços ao lado de meu corpo eles provavelmente tomaram isso como um sinal de rendição pois vinham em minha direção com os arcos apontados mas eu sorri em descaso quando a terra tremeu mais ainda os derrubando e então vários fios de água apareceram no ar pareciam finos demais mas logo começaram a me circular em espiral em alta velocidade vi uma flecha vindo em minha direção mas ela bateu na água e se quebrou aquilo estava chato não tenho tempo para perder com eles dei as costas e fui em direção da saída do acampamento os fios de água ainda me circulavam em espiral senti as flechas e lanças sendo jogadas em minha direção mas nada passava por aquela proteção mais um pouco o pinheiro de Tália estava perto eu tinha de atravessa-lo a terra tremia com meus passos.

-Percy. Falou alguém saindo de traz do pinheiro e se colocando ao lado do grande dragão eu o identifiquei de imediato como Grover se fosse em outro tempo em outro instante provavelmente eu ficaria feliz em vê-lo afinal era meu grande amigo os chifres dele estavam maiores do que o ultimo ano mas foi a única coisa que notei de diferente nele.

-Saia Grover. Falei a água que me circulava aumentou de velocidade pareciam reagir ao meu ódio e a minha voz vi o sátiro dar um passo para trás e notei na expressão dele que ele não viera me deter ele jogou algo em minha direção que foi pego pela água mas eu ordenei que deixa-se passar e peguei no ar o que identifiquei ao toque como uma moeda olhei mais atentamente e vi que era um dracma de ouro.

-Boa sorte meu amigo. Falou Grover dando as costas e voltando para o acampamento eu atravessei a arvore do pinheiro sem olhar par trás eu sabia o que tinha acontecido eu e grover ainda temos aquela ligação ele deve saber de todo meu sentimento de todo meu ódio e ele soube que nada me pararia assim que cheguei a beira da estrada notei que ninguém mais me atacava e com isso fiz a água evaporar e se dissipar no ar joguei a moeda no chão não recitei nada apenas pensei no que eu queria três segundo foi o tempo de demorou para sair do chão um carro escuro a porta do banco de trás abriu e eu vi as três irmãs greias tão horrorosas quanto sempre foram.

-Empire State. Falei em tom profundo.

-É pra já. Falou a que estava no volante e começou a dirigir em alta velocidade mas não demorou muito para elas começarem com aquela palhaçada de roubar o olho uma da outra. –Ei quem de vocês pegou meu olho em? Gritou a motorista fazendo o carro dar um forte tranco para esquerda e a discuçao continuou por mais cinco minutos e aquilo já me irritou mais do que eu estava.

_CALADAS. Urrei em fúria para as três senti todo o carro tremer e notei que era o chão que tremera e não o carro as três Greias se calaram de imediato o caminho foi muito rápido visto que agora a motorista tinha recuperado o olho mas também foi silencioso o clima era pesado mas eu não pensava nisso direito apenas encarei a paisagem do lado de fora daquele taxi sinistro apenas via borrões para dizer a verdade e por fim senti o forte tranco de uma freada brusca a porta do passageiro abriu ao meu lado e sem dizer nada eu apenas desci o taxi desapareceu assim que eu fiquei em pé na calçada então olhei o imponente prédio respirei fundo e adentrei no local.

O local estava a mesma porcaria de sempre pessoas entrando e saindo ocupadas de mais para prestar atenção em um rapaz sem camisa e descalço que entrara no local caminhei rapidamente ate o elevador onde vi o porteiro ali ele me olhou eu sabia que ele não me deixaria entrar eu não era mais bem vindo no olimpo mas que se fod levei minha mão ao meu bolso e notei minha caneta ali a tirei e assim que estava a apenas três passos do porteiro que sairá de trás do balcão e se colocara a frente do elevador tirei a caneta do meu bolso e a destampei logo contracorrente estava em minhas mãos o movimento fora rápido agarrei o porteiro pelo pescoço com a mão direita e com a esquerda encostei a ponta da lamina em seu peito encarei profundamente seus olhos chocados e surpresos.

-Me de a passagem. Ordenei em fúria apertando mais ainda minha mão em seu pescoço todo o átrio tremeu acho que New York nunca tivera um terremoto na vida o porteiro me encarou meio zombeteiro e eu sabia por que ele era imortal um mero meio sangue cujo fora dado a imortalidade para ficar de porteiro. –Você pode ser imortal mas se não me der essa chave eu juro que fatio seu corpo em pedaços tão pequenos e minúsculos que você JAMAIS conseguira se reconstruir. O meu tom era gélido minha voz elevada fez muitas pessoas gritaram em volta seja lá o que elas estavam vendo era algo chocante ouvi algo como terrorismo o porteiro notou que minha ameaça era valida e tremeu fortemente acho que ele se imaginou tentando se juntar por milênios ele tirou do bolso o cartão verde e me estendeu eu sorri para ele que pareceu relaxar diante disso. –Obrigado. Eu falei soltando o pescoço dele e cravando a espada em seu peito ele me olhou chocado os olhos arregalados eu peguei o cartão verde de sua mão e torci a lamina e forcei mais ate ela sair pelas costas do porteiro e bater na porta fria de metal do elevador e por fim o porteiro se estourou em uma fumaça dourada ele voltaria eu sabia. –Bom descanso. Falei entrando no elevador.

Serio se tem algo que eu acho que os deuses não tenham era gosto para musica mesmo eles tendo deuses para tal por que eles colocaram uma musica agitada nem sei de que ano mas péssima vi logo pelo marcador que tina ultrapassado os andares existentes no prédio e já estava passando por andares que não deveria existir ate chegar ao que eu queria a porta se abriu e eu vi o olimpo a mão gélida apertou mais ainda meu coração aquilo. Fora obra de Annie o olimpo estava mais belo do que jamais fora e mesmo assim os deuses a mataram andei rapidamente pelo caminho de pedra e logo estava entre as mansões e templos dos deuses menores ninfas e deuses menores paravam ao me ver andar comerciantes ficavam quietos quando me viam passar ninguém ousou se colocar em meu caminho e mesmo aqui eu notava que a terra tremia com meus passos passei ao lado de uma fonte a mesma fonte que beijei Annie a quase um mês atrás as águas da fonte se agitou e entrou em um intenso turbilhão logo me encontrei em frente ao grande palácio dos doze nem tinha notado que havia subido as escadarias logo entrei no templo e vi os doze tronos e mais uma vez todos os deuses estavam ali eles se calaram de imediato ao me verem entrar e interromper a reunião vi de relance o sorriso de Apolo sumir e Artemis me olhar com um misto de desagrado e aprovação.

-ZEUS. Urrei em fúria com isso todo o chão da sala dos tronos tremeu rachaduras apareceram debaixo dos meus pés e subiram por algumas colunas tamanha a fúria que saiu em minha voz não havia menção de me curvar não havia tom servil eu não estava ali para reverenciar um assassino. –POR QUE?

-Mortal. Urrou Zeus se levantando de seu trono e pegando seu raio mestre. –Como ousa adentrar na morada dos deuses mesmo tendo sido expulso. Não era uma pergunta nem nada eu vi os olhos dele faiscarem em fúria literalmente.

-Calado. Urrei senti uma onda de surpresa saindo dos outros deuses pelo meu tom autoritário ate mesmo de Zeus e pelo canto dos olhos que meu pai estava impassível. –Responda-me Deus dos raios.

-Eu não tenho por que de responder alguma pergunta sua seu inseto. ME falou Zeus em tom severo erguendo seu raio mestre mas antes que ele fize-se algo senti a sala tremer com violência e meu pai se levantar.

-Faça isso e você terá guerra. Falou meu pai Poseidon mas ele não me encarava apenas olhava para seu irmão mais novo que pareceu levar em consideração a ameaça. –Ele esta tomado pela emoção ele não esta agindo com a razão.

-Calado. Falei ao meu pai sentindo meu sangue ferver ele não era ninguém para dizer que eu não estava me movendo pela razão ele não fizera nada para impedir mesmo que no fundo algo me dizia que se não fosse por sua proteção eu morreria.

-Ela foi vista atentando contra Zeus. Falou Atena só agora eu a olhei senti vergonha em fazer isso eu não pude proteger a filha dela a filha favorita dela mas mesmo assim a chama do ódio ainda ardia em meu peito ainda mais por saber de tal acusação infundada. –Sua arma foi encontrada nos aposentos de meu pai e ela foi vista por outra Deusa.

-Você esta falando daquela faca? Perguntei em tom sibilante e profundo. –A mesma arma que desapareceu quando cronos morreu? Perguntei de novo o chão voltou a tremer com força meu pai e Zeus que ainda se encaravam me olharam. –E a mesma Annie que estava comigo no acampamento?

-Sabemos que ela é inocente. Me falou Hades e eu o olhei e por um instante por de traz de sua frieza eu vi simpatia vindo dele mas isso foi tão rápido quanto veio e eu soube por que eu e ele sofremos o mesmo.

-Claro que ela é inocente. Falei em tom de escárnio. –Nem mesmo vocês deuses podem estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Falei mai suma vez minha ideia s não estavam se organizando minha mente não se acalmava uma nuvem de ódio cobria todos meus pensamentos. –Eu a quero de volta. Falei olhando para Zeus. –Vocês me devem isso tragam-na de volta.

-É impossível. Falou Hades mais uma vez mas dessa vez eu não o olhei. –Ela completou seu ciclo...

-Que se foda o ciclo. Urrei para o deus dos mortos vi que ele não se ressentiu com meu ato mas não prestei atenção nisso não agora. –EU QUERO ELA DE VOLTA. Urrei com mais força o chão mais uma vez tremeu com uma força descomunal eu senti minhas forças se acabando mas eu não me moveria não perderia a consciência.

-Perseu. Me falou Atena eu a olhei deixando transparecer toda minha indgnaçao e ódio pelos olhos Atena era tão ou mais culpada do que Zeus ela não fizera nada justo ela a prudente e sabia entre os deuses não fizera nada para salvar a própria filha. –Entendemos seu luto e...

-Deixe-o maninha. Falou Apolo intervindo sorrindo zombeteiro em minha direção definitivamente eu um dia arranco cada dente daquela boca. –Agora ele sabe como é perder alguém...

-Você não tem direito de dizer nada. Falei em tom de fúria vi Artemis concordar discretamente com o que eu disse. –Seu filho era um verme e como um verme morreu sua alma agora esta atormentada no mundo dos mortos pelo crime que ele tentou cometer e pelos crimes que ele cometeu. Minha vista escureceu por um segundo senti minha consciência se acabar aos poucos. –Lorde Hades sei que tem como trazê-la de volta por favor.

-Infelizmente não dá. Falou Hades notei toda a sinceridade em suas palavras.

-Pois bem. Urrei por fim apesar da minha voz ter falhado um pouco olhei em relance para as chamas e vi Hestia por lá eu lhe lancei um olhar de decepção afinal ela não falara nada em meu apoio. –Se vocês não irão me ajudar eu irei arrumar um jeito der traze-la de volta não importa os custos não importa o que se ponha em meu caminho eu a terei de volta. Disse dando as costas ouvi a voz poderosa de meu pai me chamando mas ignorei ouvi a voz zombeteira de Apolo mas aquilo não podia me afetar andei o mais rápido que eu pude ate chegar ao elevador quando finalmente entrei no pequeno espaço escorreguei para o chão me sentindo exausto meus poderes foram usados demais para meu corpo mortal mais um pouco eu desmaiaria de novo e quem sabe quando eu acordaria fechei aos poucos os olhos o cansaço estava vencendo minha vontade de ficar acordado antes dormir de vez senti o elevador parar com esforço vi que não estava no térreo a porta se abriu e uma sesaçao de calor familiar invadiu o elevador e uma luz cegante me fez fechar os olhos com isso minha consciência começou a se apagar mais rapidamente mas eu senti um toque quente em meu rosto.

-Me desculpe. Falou uma voz doce perto de mim uma voz quente e amiga primeiro pensei ser Annie mas não era e minha consciência já não funcionava direito por fim identifiquei como Hestia e cai na escuridão de meu subconsciente.

XXXXX

POSEIDON POV.

-Percy. Chamei quando vi meu filho dando as costas para nos e saindo as costas dele estavam um pouco curvadas como se ele carrega-se um grande peso um grande destino.

-Deixe-o se matar. Falou Apolo sorrindo zombeteiro o olhar dele era maldoso.

-Pois bem Apolo. Falei rapidamente me virando para ele vi ele se encolher ligeiramente. –Agora iremos resolver o assunto sobre seu filho. Falei rapidamente vi Zeus ao meu lado ficar inquieto eu sabia que Apolo era um dos seus filhos favoritos se é que ele tinha algo parecido visto que ele com o tempo se tornara como nosso avo urano e como nosso pai cronos com medo de que um de seus filhos o derruba-se. –Os pecados de um pai não devem alcançar ao filho. Falei em tom profundo não me sentei em meu trono ainda estava de pé. –Mas um pai deve tomar responsabilidade sobre os pecados do filho.

-E o que você pretende fazer? Perguntou-me Apolo aquele sorriso zombeteiro me irritou ao ponto de eu ficar tentado a pegar meu tridente e arrancar sua cabeça mas não queria isso não queria uma guerra. –O poder das águas não são nada comparado com o poder do sol. Falou ele se levantando coitado tão jovem e tão tolo acho que a juventude e a tolice caminham juntos.

-Apartir de hoje toda sua beleza para as mulheres se transformara em feiura todo seu encanto se transformara em repudia não conseguira tomar nenhuma mulher em seu leito nem força-la a se deitar contigo pois diante delas perdera sua força. Falei em tom grave e poderoso todo o salão dos tronos tremeu diante de minhas palavras. –Esta dito e esta feito. Falei pegando meu tridente e olhei para meu irmão Zeus que em encarava com uma carranca. –Essa maldição esta sobre seu filho e eu digo que não impedirei meu filho de buscar o que procura mas em virtude de meus outros filhos também não o ajudarei. Ao terminar de falar isso eu simplesmente sumi daquele local e reapareci em meu palácio submarino sentado em meu trono encarei o vazio tentando imaginar o que o futuro reservava ao meu filho mesmo nos deuses sabendo muito não sabemos tudo.

XXXXXXX

APOLO POV.

-Ele não pode fazer isso. Falei em tom alto me virando ao meu pai que me encarava com seriedade e depois suspirou se sentando em seu trono.

-A maldição foi feita eu não posso retira-la. Falou meu pai Zeus em tom cansado. –Você terá de lidar com a maldição ate que seu tio se acalme e seria prudente que você pedi-se desculpas a ele.

-Eu pedir desculpas? Falei quase gritando ao meu pai que levantou uma sobrancelha sinal claro que meu tom não o agradou. –Eu destruirei todos os ciclopes dele isso sim ele vera que o mar não pode se opor ao sol.

-Você se esquece meu sobrinho. Falou meu tio Hades atraindo minha atenção eu vi poder ancestral por detrás dos seus olhos negros e obscuros. –Que nos os três grandes somos muito mais do que as atribuições que representamos nos lutamos contra os titãs em tempo onde não controlávamos o céu nem o mar não tínhamos controle sobre o mundo inferior estávamos em desvantagens mas Eu, Poseidon e seu pai Zeus nos igualávamos aos titãs antes de termos nossas armas depois que a recebemos então ficamos muito mais poderosos e nos só ganhamos nossos atributos céu, mar e submundo quando derrubamos nosso pai e tiramos dele esses reinos.

-E o que tem isso? Eu me perguntei sem imaginar se eu estava sendo arrogante a ínfima ideia da minha beleza ser retirada de mim e de eu não me deitar com nenhuma mulher ou pior elas me repudiarem me enchia de ódio afinal eu era o sol e sempre tenho o que eu quero.

-Que dizer que nos poderíamos esmaga-lo como se tu fosses uma mera formiga sem nem mesmo usar nossas armas. Falou Hades e eu senti o halito da morte desprender de seu corpo e um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo não era comum um deus sentir frio mas aquilo era muito mais que um frio comum. –Então respeito ao seus parentes e não os irrite pois eu e Poseidon não seremos tão complacentes como seu pai já foi contigo. Ao dizer isso ele pegou seu capacete e sumiu em meio as sombras inexistentes causando mais uma onda de arrepios em mim.

-Eu seguiria o conselho dele. Falou Ares serio não é algo fácil ouvi-lo falar algo como aquilo visto que ele era o rebelde da família e eu o galã é claro.

-Não se preocupe Apolo. Falou Afrodite atraindo minha atenção quando eu encarei seus olhos vi ela fazer uma careta de desagrado merda o maldito efeito da maldição já começara eu sentia isso vi nos rosto das deusas o desagrado ao me encarar ate mesmo no de minha irmã. –Nenhuma maldição é inquebrável e eu tenho um jeito de quebra-la.

-Então me diga. Falei me aproximando de Afrodite, mas ela desviou os olhos em repulsa me fazendo parar.

-Quando você encontrar uma mulher que você ame verdadeiramente e ela te amar pelo que você é e não pela sua aparência a maldição será desfeita. Falou Afrodite evitando me olhar. –Ate lá eu aconselharia usar uma mascara seu rosto não esta muito digno de um Deus.

-Ate Hefesto ta mais bonito que tu. Falou Ares tirando um sarro com a minha cara mas é claro sem deixar de insultar Hefesto também que não disse nada.

-Meu pai. Falei me virando para Zeus de novo mas encontrei seus olhos severos cravados em mim e me calei não havia mais o que fazer mesmo assim eu ia fazer posseidon me pagar ele me amaldiçoou por causa de um de seus filhos então eu vou destruir seu filho favorito eu irei acabar com Perseu Jackson.

XXXXXXXX

PERCY POV

Um solavanco me fez acordar e abrir os olhos minha mente ainda estava entorpecida por um sono estranho mesmo assim a imagem dos deuses me ignorando e zombando de mim estava cravada em minha mente cauterizada em meu cérebro como os olhos sem vida de Annie, me localizei rapidamente estava no elevador ainda me pus de pé antes mesmo que a porta abri-se e quando esta o fez eu passei pelo átrio do prédio sem nem olhar para os lados atravessei a porta e sentir o bafo quente de uma tarde de verão a chama do ódio ainda queimava em meu peito e eu ainda sentia aquela mão gélida sobre meu coração eu traria Annie de volta a qualquer custo fui com esse pensamento chamar um taxi quando senti alguém me observando virei a cabeça para os lados tentando ver quem era.

-Me procurando? Perguntou alguém a minha frente em outros tempos eu me assustaria mas agora o ódio ainda me cegava e minha mente fervilhava a nevoa do desagrado ainda envolvia meus pensamentos e tudo que eu consegui fazer foi puxar minha espada e tentar acertar aquela mulher a minha frente mas esta apenas sorriu e parou a lamina da arma com um único dedo eu olhei atentamente para ela so agora percebendo quem era.

-O que quer Gaia? Perguntei recuando a espada eu não tinha nada contra essa Titã que sorria para mim como se eu fosse algo muito interessante uma criança que fizera algo que lhe agradara.

-Vim apenas conversar com você. Falou Gaia com aquele sorriso ainda nos lábios apesar da aparência jovem não mais que trinta anos ela me lembrou uma mãe carinhosa falando com uma de suas crianças eu suspirei olhei para o Empire State e depois para Gaia ela era uma titã poderosa no passado talvez pude-se me dizer algo interessante que pude-se me ajudar.

-Muito bem. Falei voltando meus olhos para ela então todo o mundo a minha volta se distorceu em um vórtice de luzes coloridas e depois tudo voltou ao normal olhei em volta me encontrava em outro lugar uma grande sala branca onde entrava um sol ameno pelas grandes janelas notei também estar sentado e a minha frente uma mesa onde havia uma xícara que me lembrava chá.

-Espero que goste de chá. Falou-me Gaia a minha frente ela provavelmente sabia o que eu ia perguntar por isso abriu a boca de novo e eu ouvi sua voz um tanto doce demais pro meu gosto. –Estamos em uma de minhas moradas aqui nenhum Deus ou titã pode interferir em nossa conversa.

-Diga-me como eu trago Annie de volta. Perguntei sem rodeios nem respeito apesar do poder ancestral que ela emanava eu não sentia medo.

-Sua namorada não voltara. Falou-me a titã ou deusa ou seja lá o que for pegando sua própria xícara e bebendo um pouco do chá. –Ela morreu pelo raio mestre de Zeus. Falou ela depositando a xícara na mesa e me encarando com seriedade. –Nem mesmo Hades pode trazê-la de volta não sem a permissão de Zeus mas meu neto é alguém orgulhoso e jamais admitira que errou ele sabe que a filha de Athena não tentou matá-lo mas acha que ela saiba quem o fez ou esteja ajudando alguém ou melhor estava.

-Isso é mentira. Falei fechando minhas mãos com força. –Annie nunca trairia os deuses e ela já teve oportunidade para tal.

-Meu neto Zeus esta cego como o pai dele e meu marido Urano. Falou Gaia olhando para mim com uma intensidade incomoda. –Ele esta cego pelo próprio poder e ego ele não admitira nada que vá contra sua palavra e seu jeito ele ate mesmo desafiou o destino. Ela me encarou por um instante como se pensa-se se valia a pena falar algo.

-E o que você tem a me dizer? Perguntei atentamente o sorriso dela diminuiu um pouco e seus olhos castanhos adquiriram um brilho mais intenso.

-E se eu te disse-se que tudo isso que ocorreu em sua vida ate hoje fosse causado pelos erros do passado pelos pecados dos titãs e dos deuses? Perguntou-me a grande deusa me olhando esperando mina resposta.

-Que erro é esse que é capaz de arrastar eu para um mar de batalhas e lutas? Eu perguntei não daria uma resposta concreta sem ouvir tudo.

-A meu querido batalhas e lutas são coisas destinadas a semi deuses. Ela me falou rapidamente como se aquilo fosse algo irrelevante. –Mas enfrentar um dos grandes senhores dos titãs e ter sua namorada morta isso é algo que um semideus dificilmente faria mesmo nos contos antigos você pode ver que os titãs tiveram pouca participação nos males dos humanos aquele que causou a maioria dos males foram os deuses e suas más escolhas sua ganância e sede de poder e também algo muito grave. Ela se curvar um pouco para frente e eu sem notar também fiz o mesmo. –Quebraram a corrente do destino desafiaram sua vontade.

-O que quer dizer? Perguntei interessado.

-Lembre da historia meu jovem Herói. Ela falou com seriedade e eu forcei minah memória. –Volte ao tempo de Urano um governante supremo e orgulhoso chegando a ser cruel por pensar que qualquer um podia desafiar seu poder aprisionando seus próprios filhos nas entranhas da terra por medo um medo grutual de que seus filhos se voltassem contra ele o derrubasse como foi profetizado. Falou Gaia e eu vi passando por meus olhos as cenas antigas do próprio Urano mesmo sem saber como ele era encarcerar seus filhos em prisões no interior da terra e no próprio trataro colocando monstros indescritíveis de guarda. –Ele sentiu medo do destino não quis ceder a suas vontades não queria perder seu trono e isso iniciou uma era obscura entre os titãs que começaram a lutar entre si uma era de caos e crueldade.

-Mas isso acabou. Eu falei sem perceber o por que deu eu dizer aquilo. –Você ajudou Cronos a derrubar urano.

-Sim ajudei. Ela falou calmamente. –Cronos nem sempre foi o tirano que é hoje ele já foi um bom garoto aventureiro e dedicado a família mas quando tomou o poder tomou gosto sobre sua autoridade e orgulhoso de mais sobre seus feitos o orgulho é um pecado de nos deuses e titãs gregos um pecado e uma fraqueza que se estende a grande parte de nossos filhos mortais. Ela fez uma pausa e eu absorvi o que ela dizia a simples ideia de um cronos bonzinho era meio irreal mas era verdade se para-se para pensar cronos nem sempre foi visto como um tirano foi ele inclusive que criou os humanos que dizer com a ajuda dele. –Já orgulhoso e sedento pelo próprio poder veio então a profecia que um de seus filhos o derrubaria como ele fez com o pai então Cronos desafiou o destino e tentou quebrar a sua corrente devorando meus netos ou seja os filhos dele mas ai um escapou.

-Conheço a Historia. Falei a interrompendo impaciente. –O que isso tem haver?

-Jovens são tão impacientes. Falou Gaia suspirando cansada. –Cronos no passado podia ter escolhido um herdeiro para tomar seu lugar ele poderia ceder seu trono assim a profecia se realizava um de seus filhos se sentaria em seu trono mas ele quis evitar isso quis evitar perder seu poder então simplesmente quebrou o destino tentando devorar os filhos. Ela me olhou de forma tão profunda que juro que comecei a sentir minha pele esquentar um pouco. –Ao quebrar o destino ele permitiu que os males do passado pudessem ter sua oportunidade para o futuro ele permitiu que Urano não descansa-se em paz e que pude-se retornar durante anos antes dos deuses se rebelarem Urano tentou retomar o poder mas nos os titãs reforçamos as defesas do tártaro principalmente eu e Reia.

-A mãe de Zeus. Eu falei em tom baixo a interrrompendo.

-Sim Reia minha filha e mãe de Zeus ela sabia que se Urano escapa-se não haveria poção para detê-lo e enfraquecê-lo e ele buscaria sua vingança e o mundo voltaria ao estado de caos. Ela falou seu tom não demonstrava emoção pelo menos nenhuma que ele pude-se identificar. –Então ela teve Zeus quando ele nasceu eu sussurei em seu ouvido o que ela deveria fazer para que as correntes do destino fossem consertadas e então ela salvou Zeus.

-E mais tarde teve toda a guerra. Falei rapidamente e com impaciência.

-A guerra foi muito mais do que você sabe pelos livros e contos. Falou-me Gaia notei os olhos dela perderem o brilho mas rapidamente recuperarem. –Os deuses eram fortes mas nos os titãs pelo menos a maioria representávamos a forma mais bruta da natureza e os deuses foram perdendo terreno foi ai que criaram o raio de Zeus e as outras armas e a guerra foi decidida o destino fora cumprido Urano parou de remexer no tartaro estava tudo andando como o destino queria mas então Zeus começou a repetir os erros de seus antecessores puniu meus irmãos e filhos aprisionou seus aliados e por fim cometeu o pior ato de todos que ele poderia ter feito. Uma pausa eu lembrava vagamente da historia depois da geurra com os titãs para falar a verdade ela era meio nebulosa pouco se sabia sobre os deuses depois deles vencerem os titãs. –Uma profecia foi feita uma profecia que dizia que um filho dele deveria ocupar o trono de soberano dos deuses então Zeus foi lá e devorou sua mulher a engoliu inteira como cronos fez com os irmãos dele a mulher estava grávida era o filho dela que deveria por fim na era de Zeus.

-Ele engoliu Hera? Perguntei confuso não entendo aqui.

-Zeus nem sempre foi casado com Hera jovem Herói. Falou Gaia se divertindo com minah confusão. –A primeira esposa de Zeus foi Métis uma titã ela representava a prudência ela que ajudou Zeus a resgatar seus irmãos das entranhas de cronos ela que deu a poção para cronos vomitar os irmãos. Ela fez uma pequena pausa o que me possibilitou pensar sobre isso de fato eu já ouvira falar que Zeus fora casado antes de tomar Hera mas era tão comum pensar que eles sempre foram casados. –Bom eu furiosa com Zeus na época que profetizei a queda dele afinal ele não cumprira sua palavra mas isso so fez ele cometer o mesmo pecado e erro de Cronos ele enganou Métis uma mulher adorável e a engoliu inteira com ela ainda grávida mas ela continuou viva dentro dele e deu a luz a uma criança que cresceu dentro de Zeus mas que com o tempo causou dores incríveis ao meu neto.

-Quem era o filho? Perguntei interessado quem sabe se eu não encontra-se esse deus eu não conseguia me unir a ele contra Zeus faze-lo tomar o trono do rei dos deuses talvez assim eu traria Annie de volta.

-A você conhece o deus ou melhor a deusa. Falou-me Gaia me tirando dos meus pensamentos. –Ela provocou grandes dores de cabeça em Zeus ao ponto dele pedir a Hefesto abrir sua cabeça com um martelo e de sua cabeça saiu Athena.

-ATHENA? Perguntie chocado eu sabia que ela nascera da cabeça de Zeus mas sempre pensei que fora de um pensamento como os filhos dela nasciam.

-Sim Athena era a criança destinada a tomar o trono de seu pai. Falou Gaia calmamente aquela calma dela tava me irritando. –Mas ela preferiu não o fazer talvez persuadida por Métis que ainda se encontra no âmago de Zeus mas Athena era a criança destinada a ser a nova soberana dos deuses mas como ela não fez nenhum movimento contra seu pai este baixou um pouco a guarda ela também não parecia querer guerra mesmo assim temeroso Zeus induziu Athena a fazer o juramento de nunca se casar e permanecer virgem para sempre para que ela não gera-se ninguém que pude-se destrona-la.

-Mas o que tem isso haver? Perguntei estranhando ta as vezes eu sou meio lerdo.

-Quando Zeus quebrou o destino devorando Metis para não ser destronado ele abriu mais uma vez uma ruptura no destino permitindo que cronos jamais encontra-se o descanso o fazendo ficar sendo atormentado eternamente no caos e permitindo que ele pude-se voltar para iniciar a guerra de novo. Ela olhou para um canto da sala como se lembra-se de coisas do passado de um passado impossível para mim um mero mortal se quer lembrar que existiu. –E com o tormento de cronos um mal pior acordou de vagar sem levantar suspeitas o poder de cronos o prendia no tártaro ainda mas meu filho foi vencido por você e seus amigos enfraquecido e com isso o poder de Urano mais uma vez esta sendo restabelecido a cada segundo ele fica mais forte e seu poder corrompe mais seres alguns de seus próprios filhos e irmãos já estão se reunindo em sua volta não demorara muito para deuses serem atraídos pelos seus poderes ele não usara mortais acha que vocês mortais são desperdício de vida.

-Simpático como o filho. Falei em tom de desagrado.

-Todos os erros do passo meu caro Percy cada um desses erros culminou no seu tormento por anos perseguido por cronos mergulhado numa guerra contra os titãs e seres antigos e agora o tormento de Urano cercara você e seus irmãos os pecados de Zeus fizeram isso. Ela fe uma pequena pausa mas logo continuou com eu ouvindo atentamente. –Agora quando o antigo céu se levantar de seu tormento no tártaro tudo que você amou será apagado seus irmãos, sua mãe e seu padrasto ate mesmo seu pai Poseidon todos serão vários. Mais uma vez uma pausa notei o tom pesaroso dela transparecendo por uma mascara de altivez e impnencia. –Mas Zeus não ira enxergar dessa maneira ele ira colocar semideuses para lutar por ele ira sacrificar humanos para que seu poder não caia Zeus é o mal que eu tentei evitar por isso gerei os gigantes por isso profetizei contra ele armei sua queda e por isso gerei o maior mal dos deuses eu gerei Tifon. Os olhos de Gaia estavam escuros como duas pedras marrons. –Mas nada nenhum dos meus movimentos fez efeito e eu fui exilada.

-Esta me dizendo que é impossível destruir Zeus? Perguntei olhando com desagrado para ela a chama de ódio queimou mais forte no meu peito afinal ela so me levara ali para falar aquilo.

-Muito pelo contrario. Falou-me Gaia achando divertida minah irritação e isso so me irritou mais ainda esses deuses gostam de brincar com nos humanos. –Eu sei que ele pode ser derrubado ele deve cair e somente com a queda dele você poderá trazer Annabeth Chase. Eu senti a mão gélida desprender por um instante de meu peito mas logo voltou.

-Como farei isso se você não conseguiu? Eu perguntei ta certo mesmo eu perguntando isso eu já me decidi eu farei.

-Não era meu destino derrubar Zeus nem o destino de meus filhos. Falou Gaia em tom profudno e conscentrado. –E eu não sei se é o seu destino meu jovem herói mas lembre toda a dor todo o desespero toda a solidão tudo isso foi culpa de Zeus por quebrar o destino por destruir a continuidade por trazer o desequilíbrio aos deuses os pecados de Zeus vai alem de querer continuar no trono ele desestabilizou o conselho ele triou Hestia do conselho para colocar Dionísio por seu puro e simples capricho cada vez mais Zeus ia piorando e quebrando as regras do destino seis deuses e seis deusas essa é a ordem original para se governar essa foi a forma que o destino nos deu foi assim no tempo de Urano no tempo de Cronos e deveria ser assim no tempo de Zeus.

-Tudo isso é culpa dele. Falei baixinho a sensação de ódio cresceu mais ainda em meu peito.

-Sim ele que trouxe a desgraça para você. Falou Gaia em tom mais baixo eu não notei quando ela tinha ficado atrás de mim ou quando ela tinha se curvado e sussurrava em meu ouvido essas palavras que faziam meu ódio aumentar. –Ele quase matou sua mãe uma vez afinal ele mandou o minotauro ele não hesitara em destruir seus irmãos se isso serviri para aumentar seu ego e orgulho assim como ele fez com Annabeth pobre Annie morta por algo que não fez tirada de ti por orgulho e temperamento forte arrastada para o mundo dos mortos em seu momento de maior felicidade. As palavras dela vinham como sopros gélidos que inflamam a chama de meu ódio fazia minh vista ficar embasada e a temperatura ao meu redor subir incontrolavelmente as mãos gélidas em meu coração contrastou com o fogo do ódio em meu corpo e mente quente e frio se chocavam era doloroso era inumano. –Você sabe quais os castigos para aqueles que são suspeito de traírem os deuses sabe quais os tormentos que eles enfrentam no Hades?

-Como assim? Perguntei meu sangue pareceu congelar nas veias.

-Grandes tormentos meu jovem herói. Ela sussurrava em meu ouvido a voz bela e doce que inflama meu ódio e medo. –Uma alma morta por ser suspeita a trair os deuses é condenada e uma eternidade de torturs veja as torturas que Zeus já impôs lembre de prometeu que passou milênios acorrentado tendo uma águia comendo suas entranhas durante o dia e durante a noite ele se recuperava dolorosamente lembre da pobre Calipso condenada a viver em sua ilha no ar sozinha pela eternidade e para ser mais cruel Zeus fez com que ela se apaixona-se so por quem não podia te-la você a libertou mas você sabe quanto tempo ela sofreu com isso?. Uma pausa sombria se instalou em seguida ela continuou. –Lembre de meu filho Tifon acorrentaram-no e jogaram uma montanha em cima dele lembre do pobre atlas que não aceitou seguir ordens de Zeus e como punição foi condenado a carregar o mundo nas costas lembre a própria medusa cujo roubou o amor de seu pai sem querer e os dois consumaram o ato no templo de Atena lembre o que os deuses fazem com seus inimigos sua Annabeth seu amor deve estar agora em um canto sombrio do reino dos mortos gritando em desespero chamando seu nome.

-Me leve de volta. Falei rapidamente não lembro de minha voz sair tão poderosa quanto nesse momento mas era o que eu realmente queria ou melhor quero. –Leve-me e eu arrebentarei os portões dos mortos e libertarei minha Annie nem que eu morra.

-Sua morte de nada valeria. Sussurrou Gaia em meu ouvido. –Infle esse ódio vire-se contra os deuses destrone Zeus se quizer pode ate tomar o trono dele e quando fizer isso exija a volta de sua mulher uma vida por outra lembre-se dessa regra uma vida por outra a vida de Zeus pela vida de Annabeth. Uma pausa incomoda cujo eu consegui ouvir meu coração batendo carregado de adrenalina e ódio. –Quem você escolhe? Ela me perguntou eu me levantei rapidamente o chão tremeu levemente mesmo ali sendo território de Gaia.

-Zeus deve cair. Eu falei deixando todo meu ódio e indiferença sair de meus lábios.

-Sim criança. Falou Gaia colocando a mão em meu ombro ainda estando atrás de mim. –Zeus deve cair você pode derruba-lo destrua-o eu te ajudarei com o que você quiser.

-Leve-me de volta. Falei me livrando das mãos de Gaia e me virando para ela ficando de frente para a mesma. –Leve-me e eu derrubarei Zeus.

-Então tome meu caro Herói. Falou Gaia tocando meu peito ainda nu e eu senti uma dor muito forte se espalhar por meus ossos e pele.

-O que você fez comigo? Perguntei arqueando meu corpo um pouco para frente segurando meu peito.

-Eu lhe dei liberdade. Falou Gaia em tom baixo. –Liberdade para se mover sem que os deuses te encontrem eles jamais conseguirão te seguir de novo jamais vão conseguir ouvir seus pensamentos eu cravei em seus ossos uma magia já a muito esquecida pelos deuses. As coisas a nossa volta começaram a ficar escuras ela me estendeu algo em minha direção lembrava uma algema policial feita de um material escuro e sombrio que me deu arrepios. –Isso servira a você meu caro Herói qualquer deus preso com isso perdera seus poderes e ficara a sua mercê so poderá usar os poderes quando você deixar use com sabedoria. Por fim a escuridão tomou minha visão a voz de Gaia ecoava pelo vazio obscuro onde ela dizia os horrores que minha Annie podia estar sofrendo.

Quando o mundo voltou ao foco e a escuridão desapareceu eu me ci de novo em frente a colina meio-sangue o sool estava alto deviam ser umas três ou quatro horas mas isso não me importou as palavras de gaia ecoavam em minha mente os castigos indescritíveis que ela dizia que Annie minha Annie devia estar sofrendo inflava meu ódio ate que minha visão começa-se a falhar e tudo ao meu redor não passava de uma massa vermelha. Eu avancei subi aquela colina que antes me fora um bom sinal hoje não passa de um agouro do passado quando cheguei perto do dragão ele levantou a cabeça e ficou em pé um rosnado baixo saiu de sua garganta mas eu apenas o encarei e este recuou diante dos meus olhos voltando a se deitar lá embaixo eu vi o acampamento estava mais agitado então eu notei a terra tremia de novo isso deve ter denunciado minha presença.

Mas que se foda que eles tentem me deter eu so vou pegar algumas coisas eu vou embora mas se eles se meterem em meu caminho eu os matarei desci rapidamente a colina em direção ao acampamento quando cheguei perto da área dos chalés quatro filhos de ares pularam a minha frente um deles era Clarisse todos estavam com armaduras de batalha eu os encarei com desagrado vi o filho de ares o tal Damian ou sei lá o que o amigo do cadáver filho de Apolo.

-Saia da frente. Faei em tom baixo e mortal olhando diretamente para Clarisse. –Saia pois não quero mata-los. Falei rapidamente Clarisse pareceu vacilar mas Damian avançou brandando sua espada com violência em minha direção eu rapidamente sai da frente dele e coloquei o pé na sua frente o caindo tropeçar no chão antes mesmo dele tentar se levantar eu chutei sua cabeça com violência e com um calafrio eu desviei de uma lança era mais um filho de ares que tentara me espetar com a lança eu agarrei a arma e soquei a mão do filho de ares que a soltou e se afastou assustado. –Eu avisei. Falei girando a lança em minha mão e olhando para baixo onde Damian gemia de dor ele era um dos culpados ele tentara fazer mal a minha família me levou a matar o filho de Apolo se não fosse por ele Annie não estaria ao ar livre comigo com esse pensamento em mente e com o ódio embaçando minha visão e meus pensamentos eu cravei a lança nas costas de Damian que deu uma gemida mais forte de dor e caiu mordo o sangue correu solto Clarisse me olhou como se eu fosse outra pessoa.

-Vingança. Urrou o filho de ares que eu desarmei puxando uma espada e tentando me acertar com uma estocada no peito deixei a arma fazer contato com minha pele endurecida pelo styx quando a lamina me tocou ela trincou eu agarrei o braço do filho de ares e dei um soco em seu rosto fazendo-o cair para trás inconsciente e por fim olhei de novo para Clarisse.

-A escolha é sua. Eu falei levantando meus braços a terra tremeu com mais violência água começou aparecer ao meu redor toda saindo de fendas no chão ou simplesmente aparecendo no ar.

-Desculp. Falou Clarisse eu sabia que ela não queria lutar senti isso quando ela avançou mas não haveria piedade não para aqueles que se porem em meu caminho mandei um jato de água que bateu em seu peito a armadura dela trincou com a pressão da água e ela foi jogada em direção a fogueira que ficava entre os doze chalés caindo poucos centímetro antes de toca-la o filho de ares que restou deixou a arma cair e correu com medo avancei rapidamente esperando que mais alguém fosse suicida mas antes mesmo de chegar no chalé de Poseidon mais um suicida se solocara a minha frente ele era grane e forte era claro que era um filho de Hefesto. –Saia filho de Hefesto pois não tenho nada contra você.

-Os deuses deram ordem. Falou o filho de Hefesto ele era uns 10 centímetros maior que eu e seus braços tinha a grossura do meu pescoço em sua mão um enorme mrtelo de pedra de cabo longo típico de alguns ferreiros ele avançou a água ainda me acompanhava ao longe eu ouvia as ondas do mar quebrarem com violência nas areias joguei um pouco de água na direção dele mas acertei o chão ele sorriu pobre coitado pensando que eu ia errar congelei a água no chão e ele de repente se viu escorregando deixando seu martelo cair rapidamente me coloquei do seu lado e o olhei de cima.

-Eu poderia te matar agora. Falei juntando um pouco de água em minhas mãos formando uma lança de água o olhava com desprezo e ódio. –Por isso não te matarei. Falando dando as costas e chegando no meu chalé subindo as escadas para entrar quando eu ouso a voz do filho de hefesto.

-Por que não me matou? Ele me perguntou notei que ele estava confuso.

-Por que meu inimigo não é você. Disse eu entrando no meu chalé meus irmãos estavam lá todos me olhando temerosos não encarei eles direito somente fui em direção da minha cama e peguei uma mochila e joguei algumas roupas minhas li dentro peguei debaixo da cama a maleta vermelha do meu carro e so depois de arrumar o que eu tinha de arrumar eu me virei para meus irmãos.

-Percy. Começou Marin em tom meio choroso.

-Eu vou voltar. Eu falei olhando para meus irmãos meu tom de voz saiu frio e inflexível. –Quando eu voltar quero vocês fortes quero que realizem missões que cuidem um do outro que aprendam mais se fortaleçam mais me deem orgulho e se me encontrarem lá fora finajm que sou seu inimigo. Eu disse rapidamente colocando uma camisa.

-Porque? Perguntaram meus irmãos ao mesmo tempo.

-Por que os deuses me tiraram o que eu mais amava. Falei rapidamente e friamente. –Agora é a minha vez de revidar.

-Vamos com você. Falou Marin todos meus irmãos balançaram a cabeça em concordância.

-Não. Falei quase gritando notei que meus irmãos encolheram um pouco. –Esse caminho é meu a vingança é minha eu vou seguir esse caminho eu vou caminhar por ele mas ate eu voltar eu quero vocês aqui. Falei olhando para o lado foi quando eu vi um brilho debaixo da minh cama me abaixei e então puxeis as quatro correntes de bronze celestial as mesmas correntes que prendiam Artemis um tempo atrás guardei duas delas em minha mochila e fiquei com duas em minhas mãos. –As coisas de Annie... Comecei perguntar mas não consegui terminar.

-Já foram enviadas para a casa do pai dela. Falou Marin entendendo o que eu queria dizer olhei para minha irma com atenção então tirei minha caneta do bolso e a destampei fazendo contracorrente aparecer os olhos dela voaram largo para a lamina talvez com receio eu caminhei ate meus irmãos e estendi a espada para Marin que não entendeu de inicio.

-Não vou precisar disso. Falei rapidamente realmente não ia precisar de uma espada como aquela fora um presente de meu pai eu não podia carrega-la não em quanto eu trilhar o caminho de minha vingança. –Eu a confio a você. Falei depositando a espada nas mãos tremulas de Marin por fim dei as costas não haveria mais despedidas ouvi um som a minhas costas talvez lamento ou alguém tentando me deter mas quando eu sai do chalé ninguém me seguiu a mochila em minhas costas estava boa eu ainda segurava duas correntes uma em cada mão e eu sabia que ia precisar delas ainda mais agora que a porta do chalé bateu a minhas costas e eu vi no mínimo quinze campistas a minha frente com armaduras completas e armas nas mãos todos me olhavam em desafio. –Saiam. Ordenei fazendo uma onda de ar frio sair de meu corpo causando arrepios em muitos mas ninguém se mexeu.

Suspirei cansado aquilo so me atrapalhava mais ainda e so agora notei que tinha esquecido a maleta dentro do quarto mas é melhor assim um presente de meu pai podia ser usado para me localizar enrolei um pouco as correntes em minhas mãos o ar pesou ninguém parecia querer fazer o primeiro movimento por um segundo parece que o próprio vento e a própria terra pararam para observar a quietude e a paz eram opressoras foi quando uma flecha cortou o ar vindo de algum lugar alem do alcance de minha visão provavelmente um filho de Apolo escondido em cima de uma arvore desviei da flecha com facilidade mas isso pareceu o sinal de partida. O primeiro campista veio carregava as cores da casa de Hermes o movimento foi rápido coisa tipida dos filhos do deus dos mensageiros logo o rapaz pouco mais velho que eu estava a minha frente tentando separar minha cabeça do corpo eu vurvei um pouco a cabeça para trás sentindo a porta perto de mim a minhas costas a lamina passou rente ao meu pescoço acho que ate senti a ponta toca-lo mas sem feri-lo e antes que ele fizesse outro movimento soquei o rosto dele com força a corrente enrolada em minha mão serviu como um soco inglês e o filho de Hermes tombou para trás.

O segundo que veio devia ter sido um filho de ares não sei ao certo apenas soltei um pouco da corrente e a girei no ar lançando a ponta em direção do filho de ares a corrente se enrolou em seu pescoço e eu puxei com violência pude sentir o pescoço deslocar e ouvir o barulho de algo quebrando e o meu oponente caiu sem vida antes mesmo de me alcançar. Com outro movimento da mão a corrente desenrolou do pescoço do guerreiro caído olhei com interesse para corrente ela parecia maior do que era inicialmente devia ser algum efeito dela afinal ela aprisionra Artemis e deuses podiam ficar enormes quando quisessem mas depois que eu matei meu primeiro oponente todos pararam de avançar eu desci as escadas do meu chalé com calma e todos abriram caminho pareciam que tinham aprendido que não poderia me atacar.

-Morra. Falou alguém a minha esquerda tentando me acertar com uma lança que sltava faíscas elétricas eu desviei pois apesar da lança não me ferir a eletricidade o faria vi de canto dos olhos que era um filho de Dionísio que gelou diante do meu olhar e recuou agora sim ninguém mais se movia em minha direção todos abriram caminho como um grande corredor mas ao fim do corredor eu vi algo que me desagradou imensamente lá estava um dos deuses que eu menos gostava acho que eu me dou melhor com Ares do que com ele.

-Já esta saindo Piter Jonhson? Perguntou Dionísio os olhos dele faiscaram em loucura provavelmente tentando me amedrontar mas eu não parei meu caminho continuei andando ate ele. –Creio que você se lembra que foi expul... Eu já estava próximo o suficiente dele eu ainda lembrava do olhar de divertimento e desinteresse dele quanto a morte de Annie do jeito que ele me olhou no olimpo como se tive-se se divertido com minha desgraça e antes mesmo dele terminar de falar eu soquei seu rosto ouvi todos ao redor prenderem a respiração em quanto o deus pego de surpresa caiu de costas no chão com sangue dourado saindo de seu nariz isso so fora possível por causa das correntes ainda enrroladas em minhas mãos eu senti o ar tremer ao meu redor ouvi trovoes ecoarem pelos céus e olhei para o céu Zeus estava me observando eu senti isso ótimo darei um presente para ele.

-O que foi Demetrio? Perguntei vendo o deus do vinho se levantar atordoado e ainda surpreso e mais uma vez soquei eu rosto fazendo ele cair sentado de novo no chão mais sangue vertia so que agora de um corte em seu rosto o sangue pingava no chão nuvens escuras pareciam surgir do nada mais trovoes cortaram o ar Dionísio parecia atordoado e antes dele se levantar passei uma das correntes em seu pescoço a enrrolando ali bem apertado vendo a cara dele surpresa por se sentir estrangulado algo não muito comum pra deuses e com a mesma corrente consegui prender os pulsos dele atrás das costas. –Olha so um deus acorrentado por um humano que patético. Falei em seguida usando um pouco da água do ar formei um cadeado de puro e simples gelo que por fim trancou as correntes agora ele estava preso a elas mas não era o suficiente aquele deus merecia mas humilhação eu pisei com força no chão e todo o acampamento pareceu tremer uma imensa quantidade de água simplesmente brotou do chão aos meus pés.

-Solte-me Jackson solteme para que eu te mate. Urrava Dionísio tentando se soltar das correntes utilizando a força divina ou seus poderes mas era impossível eu sabia nem Artemis conseguiu fugir daquelas correntes e antes que alguém fize-se algo para tentar ajuda-lo a água no chão começou a circular o deus e com um movimento a água subiu como um pilar de gelos cravejados de espinhos grandes e grossos que cravaram na pele de Dionísio o içando no ar fazendo ele ficar a quase 10 metros do chão onde todo o acampamento poderia vê-lo acorrentado e humilhado.

-Espalhem para os quatro ventos. Falei olhando para os campistas que me olhavam horrorizados e apavorados. –Hoje deixo de ser um lacaio dos deuses qualquer um deus ou mortal que se por em meu caminho eu ceifarei sua vida. Dei as costas e andei rapidamente para o pinheiro que fazia a divisa do acampamento quando o passei o dragão me olhou com interesse mas baixou a cabeça então algo tocou em meu bolso uma melodia baixa foi ouvida coloquei a mão no bolso da calsa que eu usava e vi que tinha algo lá um celular preto com detalhes prateados não lembrava de ter um mas resolvi atender. –Alo.

-So um lembrete meu jovem Herói. Falou a voz por detrás da linha eu a reconheci de imediato era Gaia a titã e deusa da terra. –Você tem um ano para conseguir sua vingança se em um ano você não derrubar Zeus então Urano ira despertar e destruirá todos os deuses e mortais.

-Não se preocupe. Falei descendo a colina em direção da estrada quando toquei o asfalto uma moto negra muito bonita simplesmente saiu do chão. –Ninguém matara Zeus antes de mim esse privilegio é meu. Falei rapidamente olhando para a moto impressionado era um Hayabusa ótima moto sabia que chegava a uns trezendos e vinte por hora ate mais com as modificações certas, mas eu entendia mais de carro do que de motos.

-Espero que tenha gostado do meu presente. Falou Gaia do outro lado da linha notei o divertimento na voz dela. –Visto que saiu apressado do acampamento. Ao terminar de dizer isso ela desligou eu olhei para o celular estranho mas não liguei muito guardei o celular no bolso e subi na moto confortável a liguei rapidamente e acelerei o som era forte e potente parecia diferente das outras hayabusas que eu tinha visto num encontro de moto quando eu matei aula uma vez acelerei mais e cantei pneu antes de simplesmente sair a toda com a moto o vento bateu em meu rosto com força e castigava minhas roupas não me importei não me importei em estar sem equipamento nem nada afinal que melhro segurança do que mergulhar no rio stxy peguei o celular no meu bolso ainda em grande velocidade e joguei ele para estrada não precisava daqui pois ia so me atrapalhar.

Agora aqui estou eu na estrada sem rumo não ia para New York não podia voltar lá afinal era o centro dos deuses minha família estaria bem dês que eu fica-se longe sabia que meu pai não permitiria que nada ocorre-se com minha mãe ou com o marido dela e apesar do ódio que eu estava sentindo eu sabia que tinha de fazer algo eu tinha de ver uma pessoa e pedir desculpas para ela eu definitivamente tenho de chegar lá rápido afinal eu estou atrasado mais de uma semana acelerei a moto o mais rápido possível vi que a velocidade excedia os trezentos e vintes e beirava os trezentos e oitenta mas eu soube aquela moto podia ir mais rápido era so eu querer ótimo eu tinha de chegar em Boston o mais rápido possível.

XXXXXXX

N/A: Desculpe a demora eu fiquei sem um beta (revisor) por isso quem quiser e puder eu to aceitando é so me add no msn ... O cap tambem foi meio complicado tenho certeza que muita gente vai me apedrejar mas eu gostei hauhauaha...então ate a próxima e tentarei não demorar tanto.


	5. Chapter 5

Recebo uma ajuda inesperada e Um caminho impensável.

XXXXXXXXXX

O amor é algo incontrolável e poderoso enlouquece e destrói da esperanças e as tira algo tão belo e cruel que muitos o temem outros procuram sempre por ele mas imagine algo tão poderoso assim se transformar em ódio cruel e insensível capaz de mostrar toda a faceta negra de um ser.

XXXXXX

Um carro buzinou quando eu cortei a sua frente eu sinceramente me senti tentado em matar o motorista por que todos dirigiam tão de vagar ao ponto de eu ter de diminuir tantas vezes malditos Boston esta próximo o velocímetro parece que não tem fim varias e varias vezes ouvi sirenes atrás de mim mas eu apenas acelerava mais e em segundos qualquer caro de policia me perdia de vista a entrada estava próxima rapidamente cortei as quatro faixas da pista ouvindo mais buzinadas irritas antes de pegar a entrada certa depois disso não demorou muito para eu entrar em uma área mais urbana mesmo assim não diminuía minha velocidade varias vezes passei pro sinais vermelhos algumas vezes ouvi o barulho de derrapagem de algum carro próximo.

Mesmo assim não pararia por nada continuei em alta velocidade mesmo quando entrei numa parte mais residencial um bairro de classe media alta so comecei a diminuir de velocidade quando estava chegando eu estivera pouco ali apenas umas três vezes sendo uma delas para ajudar na mudança finalmente eu parei a moto e a estacionei em frente do local que eu deveria ir. Ao descer da moto fiquei encarando aquela casa de dois andares branca sem eu perceber toda minha coragem começou a diminuir como se fugi-se de meu corpo so a ideia de encarar o morador daquela casa me fazia tremer senti vergonha de mim mesmo mas depois do que pareceu horas eu dei meu primeiro passo.

O caminho ate a porta era curto um caminho de pedra ladeado por grama verdinha mesmo assim para mim pareceu que a demora ate a porta fosse de dias ou anos mas finalmente alcancei a porta e toquei a campainha tentando ignorar minhas mãos tremulas demorou um pouco e mais uma vez me pareceu uma eternidade mas finalmente alguém abriu a porta a pessoa ficou me encarando por um tempo e eu devolvia o olhar era uma mulher jovem e asiática com os cabelos longos e negros solto apenas as franjas dos dois lados eram de cor diferente parece que ela tingira de vermelho.

-Senhora Chase eu... - Parei eu não sabia o que dizer na verdade, mas ela pareceu compreender.

-Entre. - Ela me falou em um tom ligeiramente mais seco do que eu me lembrava parecia que não gostara de eu estar ali, mas entrei ela fechou a porta, mas não me convidou para ir para sala nem nada apenas me encarou com certa frieza. –O que você quer?

-Vim falar com o senhor Chase. - Falei em tom baixo evitando encarar seus olhos.

-Sobre o que? - Perguntou ela ainda em dom seco.

-Vim falar sobre Annie. - Falei em tom triste de voz a mulher se mexeu incomodada.

-Já não bastava você e ela ter estragado minha família você ainda tem de vir falar dela? - Ela me perguntou me fazendo encará-la acho que transmiti ódio em meus olhos, pois ela se afastou um passo para trás. –Eu pensei que tinha me livrado de gente da sua laia que punha meus filhos em perigo.

-Cuidado como fala mulher. - Falei controlando minha mão para não dar um belo de um tapa nela como ela estava merecendo. –Vim prestar meus pêsames e pedir desculpas ao seu marido se a senhora não gostava da filha dele então respeite a memória dele e cale-se antes que eu arranque sua língua.

-Quem você pensa que é para me ameaçar dentro de minha casa? - Falou a senhora Chase, ou melhor, gritou eu com os punhos fechados soquei a porta sem nem ao menos me virar para ela a mesma rachou por inteiro os olhos da mulher se arregalaram de medo e susto. –Viu só, bando de bárbaros agressivos que atrás monstros e colocam nos pessoas normais em perigo volte para seu mundo imundo com seus deuses de araque e pare de interferir em nossa vida vocês já destruíram meu marido ele esta arrasado não é o mesmo por culpa sua por culpa daquela bastarda desgraçada e de... - Ela ficou quieta e eu usei toda minha força para parar meu punho que estava a poucos centímetros do rosto dela eu queria matá-la eu vou matá-la eu quero isso realmente quero agora eu sei o por que da Annie reclamar dessa mulher falsa que se fingia de boa na frente do marido.

-Ousa mulher. - Falei deixando meu tom de voz perigosamente baixo senti uma onda de frio desprender do meu corpo as janelas do lado da porta ficaram embaçadas e começaram a rachar pelo frio. –Eu quero que você jamais esqueça do que eu vou lhe dizer. - Falei estendendo a mão esquerda e pegando ela pelo pescoço com facilidade a trazendo para perto de mim aproximei o rosto dela bem próximo do meu vi o medo e o terror estampados em seus olhos. –Abra essa boca para falar mal da Annie de novo e eu mesmo mato você e seus filhos imundos, extermino toda sua raça maldita e mando vocês para o canto mais atormentador do tártaro PESSOALMENTE. - Falei frisando bem a ultima palavra senti ela tremer de frio e medo. –Estamos entendidos? - Perguntei ainda com o rosto bem próximo do dela ela fracamente acenou com a cabeça então eu apenas a soltei vi ela caindo sentada no chão me olhando como se eu fosse um monstro. –Agora me diga onde esta seu marido?

-Ele esta no trabalho só volta daqui a duas horas. - Ela me falou apavorada eu suspirei e dei as costas para ela indo em direção as escadas. –Aonde vai? Perguntou ela temerosa provavelmente pensando que eu ia atrás dos filhos dela.

-Estarei esperando ele no quarto da Annie. - Falei rapidamente não agüentava ficar mais tempo perto dela mais um pouco mais um segundo e eu a matava não me importo em fazer isso não depois do que ela disse eu rapidamente fui pela escada ate o segundo andar e entrei num corredor a direita não dei muitos passos antes de achar aquela porta uma porta branca com uma plaquinha de coruja na frente o símbolo de Athena maldição não posso nem pensar nela que meu ódio já aumenta deuses malditos com as mãos tremulas eu abri a porta e rapidamente entrei no quarto.

O quarto estava como eu me lembrava uma decoração meio simples, pois Annie passou pouco tempo aqui lembro do dia que ela me contou que seu pai resolvera se mudar mais para perto dela mas como não conseguira um emprego em New York tivera de aceitar um aqui em Boston ficava a quatro horas de viagem de nova York mas sempre que dava ele ia ver Annie ou a Annie vinha aqui ela tinha melhorado seu relacionamento com o pai dela mas as coisas com a madrasta estavam piores eu vim aqui no ano novo por insistência da Annie. As únicas coisas que diziam a quem pertencia aquele quarto eram algumas gotas numa escrivaninha ele viu saudoso a foto dele com a Annie ela estava molhada e ele seco fora no dia em que a beijara pela segunda vez e foram empurrados para dentro do lago por Clarisse também viu fotos dela com Grover e ate com Thalia vestida de caçadora e tudo mais também tinha uma estante repleta de livros todos em gregos apesar dela conseguir ler em inglês normal coisa que muitos meio sangue não conseguem ela preferia livros em grego e eu suspeito que era Athena que conseguia para ela muitos eram de arquiteturas mas vi diversos temas ali ate suspense e policial.

Peguei a foto do dia do nosso segundo beijo e caminhei ate a cama dela onde cai sentado me sentia cansado encarei a foto dela e flashs de nossos momentos vieram a minha mente ate mesmo de nossa primeira vez eu não consigo suportar saber que não sentiria mais o gosto dos lábios dela a maciez de sua pele o cheiro de seus cabelos tudo isso me abria um buraco ainda maior em meu coração e a mão gélida que eu já estava acostumado apertava mais ainda meu coração o congelando aos poucos era como se parte minha fosse embora não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei sentado ali nem quando a primeira lagrima caiu sobre o porta retrato acho que é a primeira vez que choro dês que ela partiu não me lembro também não me lembro quando as lagrimas cessaram.

Mas eu sei de quando eu acordei daquele estupor daquele estado sonolento e solitário foi quando a porta do quarto foi aberta com violência e eu vi alguém ali parado na porta me levantei ainda segurando o porta retrato e encarei surpreso Frederick Chase que me olhava em fúria ele estava muito diferente da ultima vez que eu o vi os cabelos muito bagunçados as vestes desalinhadas uma barba por fazer de pelo menos duas semanas ele avançou com rapidez em minha direção e me acertou um soco eu não esperava por isso jamais esperaria eu senti o peso do punho dele não me machucou mas pela surpresa me fez cair sentado de novo em cima da cama ele avançou de novo me deitando na cama e começando a me socar mais e mais forte.

-É sua culpa. - Ele urrava em meio aos socos aquilo só apertou mais meu coração. –Se ela não tive-se te conhecido ela estaria viva. - Ele falou me socando mais forte colocando o joelho sobre meu peito para que eu não levanta-se não machucava não os socos mas as palavras feriam minha alma. –Você não fez nada para salva-la você e seus deuses vocês a mataram vocês tiraram minha filha. - Senti algo molhado cair em meu peito e entre os socos contínuos que já não carregavam tanta força eu vi o senhor Chase chorar em seus olhos a dor de perder um filho uma dor diferente da minha eu percebi isso apesar da minha ferir minha alma arrancar parte de mim a dor que ele sentia era como se a própria vida e a própria existência fossem retiradas aos poucos dele a dor de um pai que perde um filho. –Raça maldita deviam desaparecer seus deuses imundo tiraram-na de mim minha filha minha menininha depois de tanto tempo eu finalmente a tinha de novo mas vocês a tiraram de mim. - Ele parara de me bater e se afastou eu me levantei calmo eu estava aceitando aquelas palavras.

-Me desculpe. - Foi a única coisa que eu consegui e consigo dizer mais do que isso era desnecessário ele me encarou com ódio por um longo período eu percebi o cheiro de bebida vindo dele a morte de Annie o abalara mais ainda ele mais uma vez me empurrou para a cama mas não me bateu correu para a janela do quarto que dava para a frente da casa e foi ate a estante e começou a pegar os livros e jogar para fora.

-Essas coisas malditas. - Ele falava gritando em ódio em quanto jogava os livros pela janela, eu estava surpreso ate pensei em pará-lo mas vi que era inútil. –Essas coisas gregas que Athena deu para ela que lembram vocês são coisas amaldiçoadas não quero mais nada de vocês malditos semi-deuses malditos deuses não quero nada quero nada que venham de vocês. - Ele gritava em quanto continuava a jogar os livros depois passou a jogar os porta retratos com as fotos deixando apenas três fotos no quarto uma da Annie ainda pequena outra dela mais velha acho que tiramos essa foto no ano novo e a que eu ainda tinha em minha mão ele ainda abriu a porta do guarda roupa e começou a recolher tudo que tinha o emblema do acampamento e jogar pela janela furioso. –Você também suma daqui. - Ele urrou em quanto pegava o notebook dourado de Dédalo fazia tempo que eu não o via com Annie o senhor Chase simplesmente o jogou ela janela como se fosse apenas lixo urrando contra os deuses quando o quarto estava uma bagunça e pouquíssimas coisas ainda restavam nele ele se virou para mim de novo. –E você é o pior de todos você que me jurou protegê-la não fez nada a deixou morrer suma da minha casa suma da minha vida maldito semideus morra em algum canto escondido, mas jamais volte a aparecer aqui.

-Mais uma vez me desculpe. - Falei dando as costas e saindo do quarto não adiantava eu dizer que eu traria Anne de novo não adiantava eu dizer que eu lamentava ele estava cego ele precisava de alguém para culpar para ferir a alma e como os deuses não estavam ali eu era a válvula de escape perfeita passei pela entrada da casa sem nem olhar para os lados abri a porta e a fechei tão rápido que mais tarde eu não me lembraria como fiz aquilo e olhei para o lado onde estavam as coisas de Annie jogadas no chão o porta retrato ainda estava firme em minha mão caminhei ate as coisas dela e me abaixei começando a recolhe-las não tinha lugar para levá-las mas não as deixaria ali caídas jogadas não aquilo era parte do que Annie um dia fora de joelhos na grama peguei alguns livros.

-Você esqueceu esse. - Falou uma voz doce perto de mim me fazendo virar para ver quem era devo ter babado por uns dois minutos pela pessoa ali pois ela riu um pouco ela me estendia um livro onde a capa era marrom com um símbolo não muito estranho já o vira no acampamento era um triskle uma espécie de estrela de três pontas mas as pontas eram mais longas e em espirais mesmo assim minha atenção com o livro foi mínima pois eu ainda tava babando ou algo assim.

-Calipso! - Exclamei surpreso em tom alto olhando a ninfa de forma atenta os cabelos cor de caramelo dela estavam soltos dessa vez e caiam em cascata pelas costas ela ainda vestia um vestido ao estilo grego com um decote bordado em ouro os olhos dela estavam divididos entre felizes e tristes. –O que faz aqui?

-Achei que viria aqui mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Ela falou recolhendo o livro sem o soltar eu fiquei em pé num instante já procurando contracorrente no meu bolso quando eu me lembrei que ela não estava ali a espada estava no acampamento e jamais voltaria para meu bolso não quando me livrei dela de boa vontade mas ter Calipso ali pode significar que os deuses estão perto eu não posso dar ao luxo dos deuses me capturarem não depois do que eu fiz ao Dionísio. –Não se preocupe vim sozinha. - Ela disse, mas ela parecia apressada olhando sempre para o céu. –Não devemos ficar aqui Apolo esta a sua procura. - Ela falou rapidamente tocando meu ombro e falando algo em um grego arcaico que eu não compreendi uma luz forte brilhou a nossa volta e eu tive de fechar os olhos depois de uns cinco segundos senti a luz diminuir e abri os olhos aquele lugar era escuro notei que todas as coisas de Annie também estavam ali.

-Onde estou e o que você quer? - Perguntei apressado me afastando da ninfa que sorria para mim um belo sorriso eu devo acrescentar. –Quem lhe mandou?

-Ninguém me mandou meu valente herói. - Ela falou docemente para mim ela sempre me chamava assim o que deixava Annabeth realmente furiosa comigo como se eu tive-se culpa que a ninfa gostava de me chamar assim eu nem entendia o porquê disso bom talvez eu saiba mas não vem ao caso. –Você arrumou uma grande confusão no acampamento Zeus esta furioso contigo e ninguém mais consegue te achar nem alcançar seus pensamentos se todos não tivessem tão alvoroçados com seu ato de traição já saberiam que você foi ate a casa de sua antiga namorada.

-E o que você quer? - Perguntei desconfiado mesmo sabendo que Calipso era confiável. –E como me trouxe aqui?

-Eu quero apenas conversar. - Ela falou sorrindo estalando os dedos a luz se ascendeu ao nosso redor ferindo levemente meus olhos já acostumado com a escuridão e eu me vi em um amplo salão branco não havia portas nem janelas ela sentou-se no chão eu não tendo escolha a acompanho. –Aqui é um lugar seguro meu eu usava aqui para guardar algumas coisas minhas que já não se encontram mais aqui e sim em minha nova casa devo agradecer pedir a minha liberdade.

-Não há de que. - Falei impaciente e ela notou isso e parecia se divertir com isso.

-O que você pretende Perseu? - Ela me perguntou me espantando afinal eram poucas as vezes que ela me chamara pelo nome correto.

-Zeus deve cair. - Falei de forma fria e mortal ela me encarava o sorriso em seus lábios se desmanchou e o olhar ficou serio.

-Tem certeza sobre esse caminho? - Calipso me pergunta pensativa. –Muitos já tentaram mas todos falharam o ser mais próximo que conseguiu foi o deus monstro Typhon.

-Zeus cairá por minhas mãos e pelas mãos de mais ninguém. - Falei em tom frio e mortal.

-Fiquei sabendo de urano já vieram a mim para me recrutar ao seu exercito. - Ela me disse de forma calma apesar da face ainda seria. –Ele se levantara em breve e dara um fim nos deuses gregos venha comigo Percy fiquemos longe dessa guerra vivamos em paz.

-Não haverá paz. - Falei me levantando em fúria. –Não em quanto EU não arrancar a cabeça de Zeus e qualquer um que se por em meu caminho será dizimado.

-Caminho longo e tortuoso que você resolveu seguir meu jovem herói. - Ela falou abrindo um sorriso cansado o olhar demonstrava tristeza e eu sei por que afinal eu a rejeitei pela segunda vez. –Eu não me juntei ao exercito de Urano e muitos dos deuses menores também não fizeram os titãs em sua maioria se negam afinal sabem os horrores que o rei primordial fará com seus traidores e grande parte dos titãs traiu Urano.

-Então o que quer? - Perguntei impaciente tava perdendo tempo minha moto não tava ali o que significa que teria de voltar para pega-la eu estou perdendo tempo afinal o tempo é curto e eu tenho de achar uma maneira de destruir Zeus.

-Eu vou te ajudar meu herói. - Ela falou estendendo o mesmo livro que me estendera mais cedo eu dessa vez peguei o livro. –Não lutarei pelo menos não ainda mas te mostrarei o caminho a seguir. - Ela diz os olhos cor de avelan brilharam. –Sua busca tem de sair desse território meu jovem herói nenhuma arma grega será capaz de matar um deus grego.

-Então para onde eu vou? - Perguntei afinal se ela estava afim de me ajudar eu aceitaria.

-Vocês semideuses se esquecem que os deuses gregos não são os únicos existentes no mundo. - Ela falou em tom paciente e doce. –Vá para o território dos celtas e busque a arma capaz de destruir a um deus pegue-a para si e Zeus tremera diante de sue poder. - O tom era profundo e poderoso, mas eu não tava entendendo nada.

-Celtas? - Perguntei confuso.

-A muito tempo meu jovem herói os gregos não controlavam o ocidente existiam outras nações divinas as mais famosas no ocidente eram os Celtas, Nórdicos e os egípcios para evitar uma guerra e um confronto os deuses se reuniram e foi decidido que a nação com maior sucesso controlaria o ocidente como sabemos os deuses gregos abençoaram suas nações que os adotaram com isso cresceram em poder e influencia atualmente eles vivem como soberanos do ocidente mas pelo trato eles apenas podem ficar com a nação mais poderosa do ocidente e jamais interferir no território dos outros deuses. - Ta eu não sabia de tudo aquilo que ela falou eu devo admitir minha ignorância e dizer que jamais pensei que realmente existiam outros deuses alem dos gregos mas era isso que Calipso acabara de dizer.

-Para onde eu vou? - Perguntei ainda confuso mas entendera o que ela quis dizer armas gregas não poderiam matar os deuses gregos mas armas celtas ou nórdicas poderiam feri-los e ate destruí-los.

-Esse livro será seu guia. - Falou Calipso apontando para o livro em minha mão. –Sua namorada realmente era esperta e tinha uma sede de sabedoria digna de uma filha de Athena. - Continuou ela mas notei que ela não gostava de se referir a Annie como minha namorada. –Mas te darei uma dica meu jovem herói.

-Qual? - Perguntei interessado e curioso acho que um dia essa curiosidade me coloca em perigo mais do que já me colocou.

-Sua invulnerabilidade não é nada para os deuses você esta sujeito aos poderes dos deuses gregos que atacariam sua mente ou usariam arma divinas capazes de te matar. - Ela dizia aquilo e noto rapidamente que ela odiava a idéia de me ver morto fico agradecido por isso. –Busque o dragão das terras gélidas chamado Fafner e derrote-o ele é um dragão muito poderoso mais poderoso do que qualquer outro que você já viu ou ainda vá ver banhe-se no sangue do dragão e nada mais será capaz de feri-lo você conseguira a invulnerabilidade perfeita.

-Onde ele se encontra? - Perguntei querendo saber logo onde ele tava eu iria destruir aquele dragão e me banharia em seu sangue e com isso destruiria Zeus. –Diga-me. - Falei em tom, mas duro ela sorriu tristemente e estalou os dedos tudo em volta voltou a ficar escuro eu já não conseguia nem mesmo ver Calipso.

-Eu guardarei as coisas de sua namorada meu jovem herói. - Falou a voz de Calipso na escuridão. –Não se esqueça vá a terra dos celtas e encontre a arma capaz de destruir deuses todas as respostas se encontram em seu livro. - Ela dizia mais na escuridão sua voz pareceu virar um eco obscuro. –Já o dragão você terá de achá-lo sozinho jovem herói. Um silencio incomodo se fez por alguns segundos. –Um presente para ti meu herói. - Ela disse algo na escuridão veio em minha direção e eu peguei no ar era um pequeno saquinho de couro por fim a escuridão foi tanta que eu não via nem o meu próprio nariz.

XXXXXX

A luz mais uma vez voltou depois de eu ter caído na completa escuridão e eu me vi de novo em frente a casa dos Chase no mesmo lugar onde eu estava antes de ter saído com Calipso eu ainda carregava o livro em minhas mãos olhei em volta o sol já estava se pondo depois eu leria o livro tirei minha bolsa de minhas costas e coloquei o livro dentro olho de canto dos olhos e vejo que o laptop de Dédalo ainda estava no gramado pego ele também e coloco dentro da mochila e depois a coloco de novo nas minhas costas vou ate minha moto que ainda estava ali esse foi um dia cansativo eu tive uma briga com os deuses, tive uma briga com Dionísio fiz o caminho new yorky-boston em menos da metade do tempo que normalmente deveria ser e tive de falar com o senhor Chase eu estou esgotado física e mentalmente.

Subo rapidamente na moto e começo a acelerar só para ouvir o motor rapidamente eu acelero mais e saio no arranco com a moto que empina um pouco ando alguns metros assim antes da moto voltar a posição original e acelero mais um pouco vi crianças saindo da frente da moto que já estava em alta velocidade não demorei muito e já vi que tinha saído da área residencial e estava numa área onde havia mais prédios e lojas ao ultrapassar um sinal vermelho passei a centímetros de um caminhão que buzinou forte assustando algumas pessoas mesmo assim não me importe peguei a saída mais próxima da cidade não demorou muito e eu já estava na estrada eu não prestava mais atenção na estrada comecei a pensar sobre as coisas do dia a conversa com Gaia ainda martelava minha cabeça só de lembrar disso meu corpo já se aquece com a chama do ódio e da vingança.

Também pensei nos meus irmãos deles devem estar bem nenhum deus seria louco de mexer com os filhos de poseidon mesmo furioso com meu pai sei que pelo menos ele não decepcionaria aqueles filhos não depois de ele me decepcionar tanto talvez eu esteja superestimando meu pai talvez não mas que se foda ainda mais por que quem quiser-se fazer mal para meus irmão seriam fritos pelos raios dos filhos de Zeus e se sobrevivessem ai teriam de enfrentar os filhos de Hades o pior com certeza seria Nico eu sei que posso confiar inteiramente nele. A conversa com Calipso também não me saia da cabeça ir para terra dos celtas isso não me dizia muito eu nem sabia onde os celtas moravam definitivamente eu devia estudar mais as vezes apesar de eu jurar que já ouvi falar deles em algum lugar só não sabia onde e agora fico sabendo que Apolo ta me procurando também mas que ele se foda.

Meu estomago começa a reclamar definitivamente eu não comi nada o dia inteiro acelerei mais a moto afim de encontrar um posto onde eu poderia comprar algo para comer e para distrair a maldita fome comecei a pensar no dragão esse seria um problema imenso talvez eu vá atrás da espada primeiro afinal se o dragão era tão poderoso eu teria problemas de enfrentá-lo sem uma arma adequada sem contar o problema de achá-lo

–Afinal como eu acharei um monstro daquele? - Pensei em voz alta então eu vi ao longe o luminoso de um posto acelerei mais ainda a moto meu estomago reclamou de fome com mais força agora eu já estava perto do posto quando algo bateu na lateral de meu corpo me lançando para fora da moto em alta velocidade o choque com o chão foi duro não vou dizer que doeu por que realmente não doeu mas eu senti todo meu mundo tremer e eu fui arrastado mais alguns metros a antes de parar ouvi minha moto não muito longe bater ou cair também maldição a pintura eras tão bonita me levantei meio zonzo e vejo dois faróis praticamente na minha frente e um carro desvia de mim por pouco juro que ouvi o cara me mandar me foder.

Mas eu não tinha tempo para pensar nisso eu tenho de saber o que me atingira e só agora eu notei que tinha anoitecido que dizer eu já tinha notado vagamente isso, mas só agora eu prestava atenção nisso a estrada ficou assustadoramente silenciosa então eu ouvi o farfalhar de asas e olhei para o alto sorte a minha aquele trecho perto do posto ser iluminado pois se não eu não conseguiria enxergar aquela criatura bizarra ou melhor criaturas umas dez no total todas com mais de dois metros de altura e as envergaduras das asas eram o dobro disso se não mais mas aquilo não tinha penas normais eu notei que eram penas que brilhavam com a luz os bicos eram longo, finos e achatados de cor bronze os olhos vermelhos injetados de fúria elas gritaram sim aquilo me parecia mais o som de algo caindo no triturador de lixo mas bem eles gritaram e eu vi dentes pequenos e afiados cor prata nunca vira aqueles pássaros na vida.

Um deles desceu rapidamente em minha direção em alta velocidade mas quando estavam a poucos metros de mim ele parou e bateu com força as azas em minha direção varias penas brilhantes bateram em meu corpo cobri meus olhos e senti as penas batendo em mim com um som metálico notei que as penas que caiam no chão pareciam dardos de aço mais pássaros desceram e mais penas de aço foram jogadas em mim mas aquilo era inútil mesmo assim era incomodo as penas pararam de vir os pássaros gritaram mais uma vez o gritinho chato da ate dor de cabeça um deles desceu voando ate mim o bico prateado que era chato se tornou fino como uma agulha me desviei do pássaro por pouco e tentei acertar um soco nele mas foi como socar rocha ou metal o pássaro apenas perdeu um pouco o pique de vôo mas logo subiu bem alto nos céu.

Não tenho tempo a perder com isso tirei a mochila da minha costa e a abriu procurando o pequeno martelo de pedra que havia ali eu sabia que seria útil trazer aquilo junto com as correntes de bronze peguei o martelo firmemente em minha mão parecia leve feito uma pluma notei que minha mochila tava toda esburacada provavelmente perdi algumas roupas com isso mas depois dou um jeito nisso pois agora esses pássaros resolveram descer de uma vez em minha direção larguei a mochila ali no chão mesmo o primeiro pássaro que chegou ao meu alcance eu tentei acertá-lo com o martelo de pedra mas o pássaro desviara no ultimo instante mandando mais penas de aço em minha direção porcaria recebi também o golpe das garras de bronze de outro pássaro que terminou de destruir minha camisa eu consegui afastá-lo com o braço mas o terceiro não ia escapar apenas agitei com força o martelo no ar e senti o impacto em algo solido o pássaro foi jogado para a direita caindo na quarta faixa da pista grunhindo provavelmente de dor tentei acertar mais algum pássaro mas quando eles viram o companheiro caído alçaram vôo fora do meu alcance tentando analisar a nova ameaça.

EM quanto isso eu vou dar um fim naquele pássaro que ainda grunhia de dor no chão caminhei ate ele era mais grotesco de perto do que de longe o pescoço era longo feito de um abutre levantei o martelo de pedra acima da minha cabeça e desci com toda força e velocidade mirando no crânio do animal o impacto foi tão forte e pesado que o asfalto rachou e o martelo afundou um pouco no chão em quanto esmagava a cabeça do animal eu adoro essa arma definitivamente ela pode parecer pequena e leve mas o impacto dela é o equivalente de um martelo de pedra de um gigante o que de fato era afinal tomei do gigante que matei outro dia. Com a morte do companheiro as outras aves voaram em minha direção tentando me bicar eu balançava o martelo a cegas mas consegui acertar mais três a vez quando uma quarta conseguiu arrancar o martelo de minha mão e voar bem alto ate se perder de vista na escuridão do céu noturno os outros pássaros se afastaram de mim eu não entendi nada olho de relance para o alto e vejo algo em minha direção.

-Eu não tenho sorte mesmo. - Falo para mim mesmo me desviando pouco antes do impacto do martelo com o asfalto todo o chão tremeu com violência e uma pequena cratera se abriu no asfalto malditos pássaros eram espertos também peguei o martelo rapidamente e corri para os três pássaros que eu derrubara mais cedo acertando os golpes certeiros em suas cabeças os matando não posso me dar ao luxo de ter mais dessas coisas atrás de mim restavam apenas mais cinco ou seis pássaros muitos para enfrentar ali com esse pensamento me distrai um pouco e um pássaro já estava em cima de mim tentei afastá-lo com o braço livre, mas ele o agarrou e com uma facilidade extrema me içou no ar me levando ao nível dos outros pássaros que começaram a me atacar no ar eu aqui pendurado com um braço apenas tentava acertá-los com o martelo quando outro pássaro conseguira-a agarrá-lo e arrancá-lo da minha mão de novo e solta-lo em direção do chão agora eu to fodido mesmo sem nada para segurar usar como arma os pássaros me atacaram daqui a pouco fico pelado aqui por que a calça que eu usava já tava em fagulho.

Agitando o braço livre em quanto os pássaros tentavam me abrir vivo eu consegui alcançar a aza de um deles senti as penas do pássaro ficarem rígidas e pontudas como espinhos de aço, mas eram inúteis contra minha pele eu tenho sorte que nenhum deles conseguiu acertar meu ponto de Aquiles acho que ainda devo ter algum deus que gosta de mim no olimpo puxei o pássaro pela acha com força e simplesmente o fiz se chocar com os outros e com o que me segurava. Boa noticia é que eu consegui me soltar a má é que eu consegui me soltar a mais de quinze metros do chão então a queda foi rápida e ate divertida mas o impacto foi duro não me machucou mas senti meus ossos reclamarem mas bem to inteiro pelo menos apesar de agora estar deitado de costas no asfalto olhando para o alto quando algo veio em minha direção consegui me desviar rolando para o lado quando e me levantei rapidamente notei que o que cairá fora o pássaro que agarrei a aza notei que a asa estava praticamente descolada do corpo do pássaro que respirava em agonia e morreu ótimo agora sei como derrotá-los de mãos numas.

Um grito forte e dois pássaros desceram fazendo um rasante no asfalto e cindo em minha direção agora eu não vou fugir os pássaros estavam perto então eu me abaixei rapidamente e antes que eles saíssem do meu alcance eu agarrei uma as de cada pássaro pela velocidade as asas saíram fáceis como se fossem apenas colocadas com algo vagabundo as aves caíram no chão em agonia um sangue negro escorria do ferimento os três pássaros restantes me olharam do alto e gritaram um para o outro como se discuti-se quem iria depois por fim os três se viraram e começaram a voar para longe debandando eu cai sentado no chão respirando fundo aquilo tirara meu fôlego fiquei um tempo fazendo a coisa mais inteligente do mundo ou seja sentado em meio a uma estrada que passava carros com freqüência foi só eu pensar nisso que um carro passou ao meu lado em alta velocidade algo estivera segurando o trafego ate agora tratei logo de pegar minha mochila antes que algo passa-se por cima dela e rapidamente fui para o acostamento.

No acostamento eu vi um dos pássaros agonizante e meu martelo dentro de um pequeno buraco eu peguei ele e acertei com força o pássaro na cabeça e agora to esperando ele se tornar cinzas ou explodir em fogo mas aquele pássaro não o fez pensei por segundos que ele fosse um autômato mas então vi na estrada as tripas de alguns achei estranho criaturas como essa nunca ouvi falar nem fui atacado o que me leva a crer que ou os deuses realmente me odeiam o que é um fato para alguns ou Urano estava juntando mais criaturas estranhas ao seu redor como Cronos. Bom isso não me importa passei a andar em direção do posto caminhei por cerca de uns duzentos metros e encontrei minha moto caída no acostamento rapidamente fui ate ela e a levantei procurando algum dano mas a pintura nem ao menos riscara acho que devo agradecer a Gaia por isso antes de subir na moto eu tirei uma camisa da mochila e guardei o martelo minha calça tava um trapo cheio de buracos nas pernas mas nem vou trocar não agora e enfim subo na moto e parto em direção do posto demorou apenas cinco minutos e finalmente entrei no local.

Não era o melhor posto que eu já havia visto na minha vida parecia aqueles postos suspeitos de filme de terror um local onde o Jason ou o Fredy Kruger gostem de passear a noite ainda mais que ao lado do posto havia um pequeno motel e um restaurante cujo mesmo vendo daqui de fora você chega a duvidar se eles seguem alguma norma sanitária mas eu tava com fome e não podia ficar escolhendo estacionei a moto bem em frente as janela do restaurante e logo entrei no local me sentando na janela de frente para minha moto não demorou muito e veio uma garçonete ate mim se eu não soube-se eu diria que aquilo é um monstro muito mal disfarçado era tão magra que parecia não existir músculos em seu corpo ainda fumava um cigarro mal cheiroso e os cabelos loiros pendiam meio pro lado deixando parte do que parecia ser uma careca para fora é cada uma que eu encontro acho que eu atraio coisa estranha.

-Vai querer algo meu bem? - Perguntou a garçonete me fazendo sentir um arrepio de desgosto serio acho que um zumbi escapou do tártaro e o tio Hades não esta sabendo.

-Um refrigerante e dois hambúrgueres com duas porções de batatas. - Falei Rapidamente a mulher escreveu rapidamente em seu bloquinho de notas e por fim com uma mão tirou o cigarro da boca soltando a fumaça em cima de mim ela sorriu para mim e vi que os dentes dela eram quebradiços e amarelados.

-É pra já meu bem. - Serio toda vez que ela me chama assim eu sinto um arrepio subindo minha espinha como um mal pressagio ela saiu tentando rebolar ou algo assim mas falhou miseravelmente olhei em volta no local e notei que a maioria do pessoal ali ou era motoqueiro ou caminhoneiro.

-Semideus? - Perguntou alguém se sentando na cadeira a minha frente me tirando dos meus pensamentos eu vejo quem é a pessoa é um homem de seus trinta e poucos anos cabelos curtos mas oleosos ele também usava óculos escuros o que eu estranhei mas ele pareceu notar e baixou um pouco os olhos e eu vi que os olhos dele eram verdes opacos com pupilas em fenda.

-Assim por dizer. - Respondei rapidamente olhando para os lados humanos comuns não tinham aqueles olhos.

-Não se preocupe semideus. - Falou o homem de forma rápida. –Nem todo monstro procura realmente mata-los.

-O que quer? - Perguntei em tom frio de voz a presença dele tava me incomodando.

-Que tal comprar algumas coisas? - Ele falou abrindo o longo casaco marrom que usava e eu notei vários itens dentro do casaco. –Tudo que um semideus precisa para sobreviver.

-O que é isto? - Perguntei vendo um saquinho transparente com varias bolinhas coloridas.

-Você tem bons olhos. - Falou o monstro. –São esferas de Hecate tem feitiços que ajudam qualquer um a sair de uma enrascada as verdes fazem raízes e arvores crescerem onde ela for quebrada a vermelha é fogo e azul é água elas agem de acordo com o que o usuário pensar.

-Quanto? - Perguntei interessado.

-Três dracmas de ouro. - Ele me disse então eu tirei cinco dracmas de ouro do meu bolso e coloquei na mesa ele me passou o saquinho com as esferas coloridas.

-Pelo produto e para uma informação. - Eu falei vendo que ele olhava os dracmas a mais. –Como anda os movimentos de Urano?

-Vejo que sabe muito jovem herói. - Falou o monstro pegando as moedas Percy nota que as unhas dele lembravam garras. –Urano ainda esta preso, mas dizem que em um ano ele se libertara e também dizem que tem alguém o ajudando do lado de fora.

-E os monstros? - Perguntei de forma mais rude.

-Muitos estão sendo fortalecidos pelo titã outros estão sendo multiplicados quando a guerra vier com certeza os olimpianos não terão chances. - Falou o monstro se levantando, mas antes jogando um pequeno saquinho na mesa transparente dava para eu ver que dentro tinha um pó dourado. –Um brinde para o senhor devemos sempre agradar novos clientes.

-O que é? - Perguntei sem entender nada.

-Pó de transformação faz qualquer coisa assumir outra forma que você quiser. - Ele disse em seguida alguém passou a frente dele tampando a minha vista mas quando ela foi limpa o monstro já não estava mais lá ouvi o silvo de uma serpente por perto mas ignorei isso quando a garçonete depositou o meu pedido na mesa eu logo tomei o refrigerante e comi os hambúrgueres sanando a minha fome as batatinhas fritas estavam em um tom esverdeado que eu achei mais seguro nem toca-las.

Depois de comer eu peguei a moto e fui ao motel ali do lado estacionando bem a moto e tirando a chave mas eu tinha a impressão que mesmo se tentassem rouba-la ela não sairia do lugar fui logo para a recepção onde uma mulher não muito mais velha que eu muito bela de cabelos acobreados me atendeu eu rapidamente pedi um quarto e peguei a chave já pagando a estadia eu precisava dormir um pouco então fui rapidamente para o quarto em quanto ia ate ele eu reparei que aquele realmente parecia aqueles motéis de beira de estrada que os assassinos dos filmes adoram atacar rapidamente entrei no quarto sem perceber que andara todo caminho ate ele e analisei o local o quarto não era muito grande mas havia uma grande cama de casal e uma TV em cima de uma cômoda tirei minha bolsa das costas e joguei uma mesinha que tinha ali a abrindo e pegando o livro que Calipso me dera aquele livro era de Annie minha sabidinha mesmo morta ela ainda me ajuda fui ate a cama e sentei nela eu precisava ler aquele livro e ter as informações que eu precisava e pensar em como achar aquele dragão de nome estranho.

XXXXXX

Thalia POV

Aquele Percy idiota realmente sabe como arrumar uma boa confusão onde já se viu humilhar um deus daquele jeito se fosse um deus menor ate que ninguém ligaria que dizer só outros deuses menores, mas foi logo um dos doze grandes quando Lady Artemis me contou o que ele fez eu tive de me segurar ao máximo para não gargalhar afinal eu conhecia Dionísio o deusinho chato o bom dessa burrice do Percy é que me distraiu um pouco por alguns segundos eu me esqueci da morte de Annabeth minha amiga minha irmã maldito seja meu pai por tê-la matado um sentimento de culpa me corroia por dentro a muito tempo quando nos conhecemos eu jurei proteger Annie mas agora eu estava sozinha meus melhores amigos se foi Luke escolheu Cronos mas por fim se matou e Annie minha irmãzinha foi morta pelo meu pai eu era a única sobrevivente do trio maldito o dia que pedi a imortalidade.

Eu entendo os sentimentos do Percy por pouco eu mesmo não fora no olimpo tirar satisfações com aquilo fazer aqueles deuses patéticos verem o erro que cometera pedir minha amiga e irmã de volta mas eu fui detida por Lady Artemis e pelas caçadoras eu dei um trabalho danado quando a noticia dela chegou aqui eu lembro que do meu corpo desprendeu tanta eletricidade de uma vez que acabou queimando tudo em volta se não fosse Artemis as caçadoras teriam morrido. Lady Artemis é incrível me consolou me deu palavras de apoio ate deixou que eu tira-se "folga" para espairecer, mas eu não aceitei eu tenho de ficar na caçada se eu sair daqui eu não duvido que siga o mesmo caminho do Percy que abandone tudo que me resta em busca de uma vingança cega.

-Você esta bem? - Perguntou Sofia ela era nova entre nos caçadoras e um pouco velha para uma caçadora tinha dezessete anos mesmo assim era uma ótima pessoa para conversar uma mortal que sofreu muito.

-O dia foi longo. - Falei cansada observando o céu noturno a lua em breve deixaria o céu talvez quando isso acontecer Hecate venha nos fazer uma vizita gosto da deusa.

-Sua amiga. - Ela falou não era uma pergunta eu sabia disso.

-Sim não consigo parar de pensar nela, mas não consigo chorar sua morte é como se ela ainda estive-se viva eu ainda espero ouvir que foi um erro que ela ta bem. - Suspirei cansada de novo eu acho que ando suspirando de mais para o meu gosto. –Eu nunca tinha percebido o quanto a imortalidade é cansativa eu sinto como se fosse sofrer a perda de meus amigos para sempre sem jamais esquecer ou parar de sentir essa dor.

-Não guarde essa dor para você. - Falou Sofia rapidamente. –Guardar essa dor dentro de ti ira apenas criar sentimentos negativos e negros ira fazer você pensar em besteira talvez correr atrás de vingança.

-Não seria vingança, mas sim justiça. - Falei rapidamente em tom de escárnio. –Meu pai não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo ele sabia que qualquer um podia assumir uma forma divina qualquer deus poderia entrar no seu quarto ele não podia tê-la matado como uma traidora.

-Você precisa descansar. - Falou Sofia colocando a mão em meu ombro. –Vá durma um pouco eu e as outras auxiliamos Artemis na caçada hoje.

-Não. - Falei me levantando eu sabia que não podia ficar parada quanto mais tempo eu fico parada mais vontade de dar um soco na cara do meu pai eu tenho eu cheguei a pensar ate mesmo que devia ter me juntado a Luke quando ele chamou. –Preciso me distrair preciso ocupar meus dias minha mente.

-Muito bem. - Ela me disse também se levantando. –Nos estamos indo atrás de alguns monstros estranhos. - Ela disse saindo andando eu a acompanhei eu vou usar essa caçada para extravasar meu ódio minha vontade de matar alguém ou algo para descarregar minha fúria e com esses pensamentos eu senti que de minha pele começaram a sair pequenas faíscas.

XXXXXX

Percy POV.

Eu abri os olhos rapidamente me assustando olhando em volta me vi de novo naquele motel pela luz que eu via de fora o sol já nascera o livro ainda estava em minha mão maldição peguei no sono lendo sorte que li o suficiente para saber onde eu deveria ir vai ser uma jornada árdua dura e eu provavelmente enfrentarei muitos desafios e provavelmente ate mesmo a fúria de outros deuses de outras nações mas saber onde esta a arma é uma coisa saber como eu acharia o dragão Fafner era difícil se eu tive-se um satiro comigo ou ate mesmo um ciclope podia ser ate fácil ou quase isso afinal eles sentem o cheiro de outros monstros com facilidade mas não era o suficiente não adiantava sentir o cheiro tinha de saber onde eles se encontravam.

Ainda pensando nisso eu me levanto e vou ao banheiro do local despindo a roupa pelo caminho liguei a água do chuveiro a água estava morna quando entrei debaixo dela como eu gosto dessa sensação da água batendo em mim é como se minha mente se limpa-se e eu clarear-se minhas idéias acho que por isso Arquimedes tinha tantas ideias no banho eu so sei disso por que Annie me disse um fato bem estranho devo admitir. Mesmo assim a questão não escapava de minha cabeça mas vagava por outros lados eu não teria como achar Fafner e provavelmente os deuses nórdicos não gostariam que um grego fosse ate lá e se banha-se no sangue de um dragão tão poderoso portanto não me diriam de boa vontade onde encontrar a criatura a não ser se eu caçasse ela de algum jeito.

-Como eu sou burro. - Falei em voz alta ao pensar na ultima alternativa que era a mais simples serio eu sou um completo idiota claro que eu poderia fazer aquilo era. –Mas como? - Me perguntei em voz alta acho que esse tempo que ando sozinho ta me afetando por que eu já to começando a falar sozinho sai do banho e fui para o quarto ainda me enxugando com a toalha liguei a TV em quanto procurava uma boa roupa para vestir a minha calça que eu tava usando a pouco tempo não poderia usar mais então peguei umas calça preta de um material maleável eu recebi de presente da Rachel a um tempo atrás ela dizia que comprara no Olimpo e disse que o material era resistente e não rasgaria nem quebraria com facilidade peguei também uma camisa preta meio justa o que mostrava meus músculos com facilidade Annie me dera essa camisa dias antes de nos termos nossa primeira vez.

"A corsa é um cervídeo muito encontrado aqui na Europa podendo ser encontrado em vários países e essa nossa amiguinha aqui foi adotada por essa família ao sofrer um acidente na estrada."

Quando eu ouvi aquilo na TV levantei a cabeça rapidamente acho que o destino gosta de mim aquilo era a resposta para o que eu procurava só podia rapidamente calcei meu tênis coloquei a mochila em minhas costas e desliguei a TV eu tenho uma longa viagem para fazer provavelmente umas três ou quatro horas ainda bem que eu discuti isso com elas quando eu as vi um tempo atrás já estava pronto para ir embora então abri a porta do meu quarto mas definitivamente senti vontade de fechá-la em seguida só podia ser brincadeira fechei a porta rapidamente antes que aquilo me visse mas acho que é tarde de mais me afastei da porta tempo o suficiente.

Assim que me afastei um ferrão negro atravessou a porta bem na altura em que estava minha cabeça só a ponta daquele ferrão era quase metade da minha cabeça quando o ferrão foi retirado a porta também foi arrancada das dobradiças e eu pude ver os olhos vermelhos injetados de cruel satisfação de um imenso escorpião de Apolo ou melhor um imenso escorpião negro não era brincadeira da Calipso pelo jeito Apolo me queria morto afinal aqueles escorpiões só atacavam por ordem do deus solar mas não posso ficar pensando muito nisso eu tinha de sair dali aproveitei que o ferrão não estava mais no lugar que a porta não estava mais no lugar e sai rapidamente me esquivando das pinças do escorpião que estalavam com brutalidade eu tinha certeza que aquilo iria quebrar ossos se pega-se alguém normal e eu não tava tão confiante assim na minha invulnerabilidade aquilo era coisa de Apolo ele deve ter feito algo para contornar isso.

Me distrai por um misero segundo e logo uma das pinças do escorpião me acertou me jogando longe me fazendo bater num carro estacionado ali o impacto fora forte bati de lado nele o porra por que esses escorpiões são tão grandes esse devia ter uns cinco metros me levantei olhando para o carro estava com a lateral inteiramente amassada depois olhei para o escorpião eu não tenho muito o que fazer aqui mesmo se eu pegar o martelo chegar perto dessa criatura será difícil pelo menos eu tenho certeza que não pode piorar.

-A ta de brincadeira. - Gritei alto achando aquilo o cumulo justo quando eu penso que as coisas não podem piorar elas pioram mais ainda o chão se remexeu perto do escorpião e mais dois escorpiões negros maiores do que o primeiro saíram do solo eu acho que fiz algo muito errado em outra vida por que sorte dessa eu jamais vi. Os três escorpiões vieram em minha direção minha única saída é pegar minha moto e ir longe subi em cima de outro carro para me desviar de um dos ferroes, mas outros dois vieram em minha direção e eu precisei saltar para o chão quando vi os dois ferroes das caudas dos escorpiões cravarem no carro para meu desagrado vi que o carro começava a se corroer pelo veneno tentei correr para a esquerda mas um dos escorpiões ficou na frente tentei ir por outro lado mas não dava eu estava cercado pelos três lados então fiz algo extre3mamente burro.

Corri em direção do maior escorpião a toda velocidade me desviando as pinças e dosa ferroes quando estava perto do maior escorpião eu deslizei no0 chão escapando por pouco de três ferroes ao mesmo tempo e entrei debaixo da criatura que ao perceber isso tentou se abaixar para me esmagar mas eu girei rapidamente saindo debaixo dele e corri ate minha moto não muito longe dali pulei nela liguei com rapidez e acelerei saindo rápido dali mas mal cheguei no posto e um quarto escorpião sai debaixo da terra eu precisei frear a moto rapidamente e3la derrapou e caiu de lado eu cai junto apesar de não me ferir isso já tava me irritando é a segunda vez que eu caio de moto mas deixando isso de lado eu me levantei levantando a moto junto e acelerei desviando do escorpião indo para a saída do posto mas mais escorpiões começaram a sair do chão tampando todas as saídas eu parei e olhei para os lados mais e mais escorpiões eu só posso ter uma sorte do cassete mesmo olhei de novo para o posto e tiver uma ideia peguei a bolsa rapidamente e peguei o saquinho com esferas coloridas de ontem tirei a vermelha.

Acelerei o mais que eu pude, mas sem sair do lugar tentando fazer o maior escândalo possível logo todos os escorpiões vinham em minha direção eu fui ate o posto e parei a moto rapidamente descendo dela e peguei uma mangueira de gasolina e taquei em cima de um escorpião próximo que gritou em desagrado aquilo parecia o barulho de um cortador de grama quebrado puxei a mangueira da bomba de gasolina com força e esta saiu com dificuldade com isso gasolina começou a espirrar para todos os lados fiz o mesmo com mais duas bombas desviando daqueles malditos ferroes e pulei em cima da moto a ligando achei uma pequena brecha e acelerei para sair dela mas os escorpiões a fecharam lancei a moto de lado a fazendo cair no chão e deslizei por entre as pernas dos escorpiões aproveitei e joguei a esfera vermelha com força no chão a fazendo quebrar quando passei pelo escorpião levantei a moto rapidamente em quanto a gasolina no chão começava a pegar fogo e acelerei todos os escorpiões estavam perto das bombas abobalhados pela minha escapada então eu acelerei mais forte conseguindo sair do local e pegando a estrada menos de dois minutos depois eu já estava um pouco longe quando ouso uma forte explosão olho para trás de relance e vejo uma imensa nuvem de fogo subindo no céu aquilo fora divertido eu nunca tinha explodido um posto de gasolina antes.

Bom espero que seja só isso por em quanto por que tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar acelero em direção do norte indo muito mais rápido do que essa moto poderia ir meus pensamentos vagam pelo meu objetivo e um plano se estende em minha mente realmente sabedoria é uma arma poderosa e saber daquilo iria me ser muito útil.

XXXXXXX

Eu finalmente estava chegando realmente eu demorei apenas três horas para chegar ao estado de Nova Hampshire e alcançar o Parque nacional Montanha Branca aquele lugar realmente era bonito apesar da maioria das arvores serem pinheiros eu estacionei minha moto perto de um posto florestal, mas eu não queria deixá-la para trás não tinha certeza se teria tempo para voltar em pega-la com esse pensamento quando eu tirei a chave a moto brilhou um pouco e começou a diminuir ate sumir olhei para os lados e quando olhei para a chave de novo vi um pequeno chaveiro idêntico a minha moto so que menor aquilo era útil guardei dentro do meu bolso e fui em direção a uma trilha.

Segundo o que eu sabia o animal que eu procurava ficava em um lugar isolado do parque onde humanos dificilmente aparecem é um lugar onde as caçadoras originais gostavam de ficar pelo que me lembro originalmente Artemis tinha cinqüenta caçadoras só que elas eram ninfas e elas geralmente se reuniam ao redor do lago dourado mas depois de muito tempo as caçadoras originais morreram todas e Artemis começou a recrutar humanas e abandonou o lago indo ali as vezes quando queria se purificar do contato com os homens. Depois de duas horas numa trilha eu finalmente deixei ela e passei a me embrenhar mais na mata fechada o silencio do local era só quebrado pro alguns pássaros ou animais silvestres que passavam pelo local eu tentava interagir o menos possível com o ambiente para não deixar nenhuma marcada depois de alguns minutos, ou melhor, quase uma hora eu finalmente achei o lago não me aproximei dele não queria deixar meu cheiro perto dele então procurei algumas coisas e encontrei um conjunto de arvores interessantes peguei alguns galhos e usando meus poderes uni os galhos em fileira os prendendo nas arvores formando uma espécie de gaiola cujo não tinha porta escondia as barras de madeira com algumas folhagens isso demorou um tempo e logo fiz mais algumas armadilhas.

Deviam ser por volta de umas quatro ou cinco da tarde quando eu terminei de preparar tudo então resolvi subir em uma arvore subi ate ficar num galho a uns 10 metros do chão me camuflando com umas folhas e cascas de arvores que eu peguei no chão agora tudo que me resta é esperar por ela e esperar que meu plano de certo mas sempre tem a alternativa de matá-la mas isso é algo que eu quero evitar e muito.

XXXXXX

A espera demorou pouco o sol já estava se escondendo mas por ser mata o local parecia mais escuro do que era a não se no lago que por ser mais aberto apesar de não muito grande ainda recebia alguns raios dourados do sol deixando a água com um brilho dourado como ouro liquido agora entendi o por que do nome do local foi com essa visão linda que eu senti um vento forte passar perto de mim e antes que eu percebe-se meu alvo chegou era lindo maior que o normal mas era realmente linda uma corça macho de grandes chifres de ouro e patas de bronze estava parado em frente ao lago observando o local e depois baixando a cabeça e bebendo um pouco da água seus chifre brilhavam com os poucos raios de sol eu desci levemente da arvore atento ao animal que parecia atento a tudo a sua volta eu me concentrei mesmo a distancia o máximo que pude e a água do lago recuou um pouco assustando um pouco o animal que observava aquilo com receio e curiosidade.

Então fiz a água voltar em uma onda que se ergueu uns quatro metros assustando a corsa que num instante já estava a cinco metros da direita do ponto original mesmo assim fiz todo o lago se agitar e fios e colunas de água perseguirem o anima que desviava com velocidade assombrosa mesmo assim agora ele corria na direção que eu queria na direção que eu coloquei minhas armadilhas corri naquela direção o mais silenciosamente possível e vi que ele ia em direção da gaiola de madeira que eu improvisei rapidamente fui atrás dele ele entrou e se viu sem saída eu me coloquei na única saída impedindo ele de tentar fugir o animal me olhou e eu vi os olhos dele brilharem em cor prateada.

-Calma. - Eu falei em tom manso para o animal estendendo uma mão em quanto com a outra pegava a corrente de bronze que deixei ali de propósito o animal me olhou pro um instante e empinou nas patas traseiras balançando perigosamente seus cascos de bronze na minha direção. –Sou amigo. - Falei em tom baixo e calmo o animal pareceu se acalmar com tal e voltou a posição normal eu rapidamente antes que ele acabasse fazendo mais algo passei a corrente pelo pescoço dele a fechando com gelo deixando um pouco que serviria como guia o animal se debateu um pouco mas eu segurei com firmeza sempre falando de vagar e mansamente ate que ele ficou calmo eu passei a mão em seu focinho e tirei uma maça do meu bolso quando ele ficou calmo a corça ainda desconfiada cheirou a maça e depois deu uma mordida sim agora ela estava mais calma eu a puxei um pouco esperando que a corrente inibisse sua potencia em corrida e a corça me seguiu eu a levei de volta ate o lago e fiz uma pequena coluna de gelo onde prendi a corrente sai rapidamente para pegar alguns galhos e pedras e vi que o animal lambia o gelo como se não liga-se para minha saída.

Alguns minutos depois eu tinha montado uma grande fogueira e me sentei em frente a ela a corça estava deitada perto do fogo como se quisesse se aquecer ainda estava presa do pilar de gelo ele não derreteria ate eu dizer para ele fazer algo assim, olhei para o céu a lua estava já aparecendo em breve minha convidada chegaria notei que a lua estava no fim de sua ultima faze logo seria o dia em que Hecate passearia pelo mundo humano, eu gostava da deusa, não era feia como dizia os mitos era incrivelmente bonita e eu me dava bem com ela um barulho chama minha atenção um galho se quebrando na mata depois o som de passos no cascalho em menos de trinta segundos eu me vi cercado de caçadoras que apontavam seus arcos em minha direção, olhei de relance Thalia que me encarava com surpresa, sorri para elas sem me levantar quando ouvi passos mais leves no cascalho da margem do lago.

-O que você pretende? - Perguntou a dona dos passos leves, a voz era infantil, eu apenas sorri e virei a cabeça para vê-la.

-Apenas estava te esperando Artemis. - Falei com um sorriso sarcástico e frio nos lábios encarando a deusa cujo os olhos demonstravam a imensa vontade de me matar.

XXXXXXx

N/A: E agora pessoal o que vai ser? Hauhauhaua nem eu sei mas espero que estejam gostando do cap eu demorei por que tive de por outras fic em dia em breve atualizo a OverTime. Comentem bastante quero saber se vocês gostaram se tiver mais comentários então tentarei postar outro capitulo sexta feira como vocês viram a ação nesse capitulo foi pouca mas intensa e conforme for passando isso so vai aumentando mais para frente também entrarei mais em assuntos tocados nesse cap então fiquem atentos.


End file.
